Highskool Crazied
by Mistress of DarkShadow
Summary: Hinata enrolles into Konoha High with a secret that people would never believe. seeing her ex-love Garra she doesn't Know who to turn too until......... fixing and changing..
1. Chapter 1

Hey wat's up people this is a new Hinruto story in the house and my 1st one too (Awwwwwwww yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh). Highskool Crazied is about Hinata who has a boost of confidents hot body and she a Playboy model.(OMG) she is new at Konoha High and a certain boy has taking a interest in I wonder who??????

Any way this is my disclaimer: I DON'TOWN NARUTOI WISH I DID THOGHCAUSE I'LL Be MAKING THAT MUCHO DINERO

LOLhahahahahahahahhahaha:-P

* * *

Highskool Crazied

Chapter 1

Ring…..

Ring…….

Ring….

SLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Okay, time to get up…….. I get it… I get it" Hinata though. "Damn alarm clock" she muttered. She opened her eyes to survey her large room. Light lavender walls with white roses painted beautifully, next to her white and lavender canopy bed was her white nightstand with drawers. The dresser was on the opposite wall. She has a white love seat which was next to her next to her flat screen top of the line Dell desktop notebook (the type of computer I have in my room LOL).

In front of her she stared at her 85" plasma screen wall television. Hinata got out of her bed and stretched out her body pulling at her white tank top. She slipped on her matching pj bottom that was on the floor. She then looked at the time. 7:00 ……wait 7:00 shit I have 1hr ½ to get to school. She the rushed to her attached bathroom which had the same colors at her room. While she looked at her self in the full figured mirror she gazed at her light lavender eyes that were framed by her small face which was cover with dark indigo with black streaks. Her small button nose matched with her small but full pout lips. Her eyes traveled down to her slender neck delicate shoulders, and rested on her 40D breasts. "_God…… their huge_!?" Hinata thought

"**Yes they are they can attract lots of boys**" cackled Kayla

"Damn it, not now Kayla" she said to her wild inner self.

Continued to looking at herself flat stomach, trimmed small waist nice round hips slender legs from modeling (private job) and running track from her old school

"I have to get dressed for my 1st day of school. "

"**Fine get dressed but that doesn't means I'm not going to bother u l8r**"

Hinata heard Kayla laughing in the back of her head.

She quickly brushed her teeth and finished stripping off her clothing on her body. Turning the water to luke warm water she hopped in, letting the warm water caress her body and waking it up. Recalling what took place a month ago

…..Recap ……

"Hinata do you like the new house" said her new stepmother Maeo

"Yeah it's big but not as big as **my PARENTS** house" she said stressing the parents' part

Maeo sighed and said "Come on… Hinata let's help your father and the movers with the things for the house".

"Whatever" she muttered.

"**I still don't like this bitch,** **there is some thing fishy bout her"** Kayla screamed

"Neither do I but I have to deal with it "Hinata muttered

….Recap ended….

Hinata then rinsed off her body and dried her skin wit her white towel.

Wrapping it around her body Hinata stepped out of the bathroom looking at the time.

7:40.

"Fuck I got to hustle" she said. She when to her wardrobe taken out her new school uniform which was a white button down top, an indigo ruffled skirt with red and black plaited in it and a matching tie. She creamed her skin wit Victoria Secrets Sugar vallnia lotion. Putting on her lavender bra and matching panties she quickly put on her uniform adding some accessories. Hinata put on her mother diamond pendent that was in a shape of a big tear on a thin white gold chain, the matching bracelet and a couple of white ones too on the right arm, couple of black bracelets on the left arm the matching earrings . Hinata put on her 5" heels taking her purse like book bag and leaved her room locking it.

Rushing down the stairs she clipped on her watch look at it and yelled "8:00 Damn it!!!!!" Opening up the back door leading to her 2007 customized Porsche convertible, white wit one side that said "Angel" and a spray paint art of one and the other the side said "Devil" with a another spray paint art of a she-devil.

"Wait Hinata"!!!!! Said Maeo hurrying to the door saying "Aren't you going to eat breakfast" "Tomorrow I promise I'll eat but I'm late for school" said Hinata driving out of the driveway and speeding off heading to school.

* * *

This is the altered version of Highskool Crazied ( A/N: but this is still MINES)

I just cleaned up the wording and wrote out the actual words instead of the broken up aim way of talk.

So yea R&R

Chapter 20 will be out in a couple of weeks when I finish the altering of the other chapters

Good-bye

-Mistress of DarkShadow


	2. Lookin 4 a park

Mistress Here...

here is chapter 2 people

i dont have much to said than read and review

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NARUTO IF I DID ID B MAKING MILLIONS WRITE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lol (*_CACKLING evilly*_)

_Italics- Inner selves talking_

**Bold – people talking to their inner selves**

Regular – normal talking

_**Bold&italics- thinking to them selves**_

* * *

……Recap of 1st chapter……

"Wait Hinata"!!!!! Said Maeo hurrying to the door saying "Aren't u going to eat breakfast" tomorrow I promise I'll eat but im late for school. Said hinata driving out of the driveway and speeding off heading to skool.

… End of Recap……..

Chapter 2

Hinata's POV

"_**Damn, I really should have eaten, I'm hungry as fuck".**_ She thought as she drove to school. Spying Duncan dough's she swung through the drive- in and orders a croissant with cheese and a mocha frappacino. When she drove to the cashier who name was Draken said

"The total is $8.75"

Hinata gave him $10.

"Be right back"

Bringing her change and food he said

"Have a nice day"

"Thank you" Hinata hollers as she sped off

"Wow she's cute" said Draken

While at a stop sign she opened the bag and started to eat her croissant, and car pulled up next to her. The driver's window went down to reveal a cute blonde boy with faint whiskers in a 2006 dark Red-orange Hummer that was customized with black fire surrounding the passenger side doors and connecting at the back of the truck to reveal a U written in the black fire. He smiles at her. Hinata blushes slight pink.

"**Ooooooo he's so hot"**** said Kayla**

"_Not now Kayla" Hinata argued_

"**He made you blush, the only person who could have done that was ………" started Kayla**

"Shut up" said Hinata said to Kayla cutting of her sentence

"_Please Kayla not right now ok I'm just trying to forget"_ she said

**Kayla replies** "**you no yo****u can't forget about Garr-"**

"_KA-L-YA" Hinata said in a testy voice breaking apart her name._

"**Ok…… ok, Gosh I know when I'm beat damn" ****Kayla said** **"Ur such a party pooper"** **she mutters**

Hinata zoned her out…

Beep……..

Beep …………

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppp……….

She snapped out of it and drove. She honked back lightly blushing saying _"Sorry"_

The driver in the other car nodded.

15mins later…..

"Yesssssss, I'm finally here with 10 minutes to spare before the bell rings for school" hinata said happily. She finished drinking her frappacino while she looked for a park. She spotted one right across the street. "Perfect" she said, when she was about to park another car took the park –right in front of her

"_What the fuck"_ she muttered curses underneath her breath the she realizes that's the same Hummer she saw going to school this morning. She drove off and a few mintues later finding a park closer to the school. She parked and got out of her car with her bag. Walking down the block she heard whistling and cat calls. There were a group of boys watching her crossing the street.

Hinata ignored them and crossed the street. She opened up the main door for the school and strolled in.

* * *

Here is the ending of chapter 2

I hope you like it and please review

Thank you

All I have to say is to R&R

~ Mistress Of DarkShadow


	3. Author's note

i dont own naruto

* * *

**Author's note**

I need at least 20 reveiws

Or more im b really happi if u can do that

Thanx and have a great night

- Lady Love 


	4. the talk

* * *

Hello this is Mistres bringing you chapter 3

hope you enjoy....

* * *

….Recap of chapter 2….

Hinanta who was just being harassed by some boys (cat calls and hollering at her) has now entered the skool building

Now read

* * *

Chapter 3

Click….

Clock….

Click….

Clock….

Click….

Click….

Were the sounds of Hinata's heels on the shiny floors of Konoha highskool. As she walked to the main office she heard voices and whispers fill the hallway like guys said" Wow who is she?" or "Dam someone call the firemen she's on fire". The females are like "look we have a newcomer in the skool" or "doesn't she look like Neji Hyuga". Hinata quickly turned and said" you no I can hear u whispering right?" this sudden movement made the students leave the hallways to go in the courtyard. She sighed and continued for the main offices.

Normal POV…. 

The students of konoha high school were all in the large courtyard behind the school. It was like a big field with sasukra trees, benches, and wooden lunch tables. There was 1 large group of kids. In the group were all juniors and 1 senior, were at the top on the school's popularity chart. They were Naruto Uzumaki- Neji Hyuga – Sasuke Uchiha – Ten-Ten Robbins (she never really had a last name so I gave her one)- Ino Y. (her last name is too long) Sakura Harano, Temari (does she have a last name tell me if her does ok) Shikamaru Nara. They were known as the KKQ….. Konoha's Kings& Queens. They were only group that are the top athletics in the school and also makes good grade….well some of the try too. Anyway here is what they are in the sports category

Naruto: Football quarterback

Sasuke; Basketball star

Neji: Martial Art champion

Shikamaru: Chess/Tennis champion (it deals wit strageties)

Sakura: Captain Cheerleader

Ino: second top cheerleader/ salsa dancer

Ten-Ten: Top female Martial Art /weaponry class (afterschool class)

Temari: Female tennis Champion

Yo this morning while I was coming to school, I saw this girl in a customized Porsche said Naruto. "Was she cute?" said shikamaru earning a conk on the head from ino and temari. "Hell yeah she was cute especially when she blush" said naruto. "Come to think of it she looked like the female version of Neji". Neji looked at him and said "describe her to us". "Well"…..naruto paused scratching his head, "o yeah she had long indigo hair wit black streaks, nice small but cute face". "Her eyes"……. naruto trailed off… "well her eye naruto what color were her eyes" said temari getting impatient. Looking directly at neji then he said a whitish/lavender color. Neji then said "Impossible the only person I know wit that eye color is……."

"Hinata Hyuga" said temari. Neji turned to look at temari saying how do u no that name? He question. "Ummm I just heard of it" she said then turning back to naruto" neji said are you sure you saw a girl wit those eye cau-

"ARE U CALLING ME A LIAR NEJI!!!!!!!!!?" Said Naruto getting angry and continued," I KNOW WAT I SAW NEJI I MAY ACT STUPID BUT IM NOT!!! I KNOW WAT I SAW AND I SAW A GIRL WIT THOSE FEATURES."

"Okay, okay Naruto calm down" said sakura "he just wanted to make sure wat u saw was correct. He wasn't calling u a liar."

Naruto calmed down just a bit and said "sorry I didn't mean to get like that scratching his head in a nervous manner I just hate it when someone think that wat I say if the truth".

"None taken" neji said

Then on the side of the street where they were a Black Lotus pulled up. Its custom designs on it were sick. It was blood red tear drops with the sides of the car with sakura blossoms with the Japanese character "love" on it. The doors opened to reveal an a female their age wearing a navy color tube top and mini leather black skirt wit small chains with short heel shoes, her hair looks like in a ponytail. She smiled at the group as her made her way to them. "Shadow wait on me" said a strong harsh male voice she complied. The car stopped humming and out revealed a man a cute strong male, the girls in the courtyard swooned and giggled pointing to the group and at him. "Hey wats up, Garra" said the group "nothing much just chillin with Shadow" he said referring to the girl that was next to him. "Shadow say Hi to Sasuke , Ino , Sakura, Nartuo, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Neji and finally my older sister Temari". she said hello in a lower but soft settled voice. the group nodded. "So garra" said temari is she ur new girl of the week or the year cause you switch girls like underwear."

"Hn I suppose so" he said looking at her as she got to know the girls of the group. Garra sighed as he walked away and said "but nothing will make me get over her, you know temari. Temari nodded knowing that he was talking about Hinata. "No matter what girl I fuck or date it will never be enough… he he growled punching the nearest tree. The group turned to watch him temari then kneed down in front of garra and said its okay garra. "No its not if I didn't screw up the relationship we have we could have still been together." He sighed and said "I'll never get over her."

RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The bell rang and the students started to get into the building. Garra got up and said "Let's go Shadow" she waved goodbye and they left to go in the building.

The KKQ got their things and started for class. Temari then grabbed naruto and hissed into his ear" are you sure you saw the right thing Naruto" he nodded and said you know I have more that 20/20 vision temari.

She looked up at the sky letting the group leaving her and said for once naruto I hope your wrong"

* * *

hmm i wonder why Temari wants Naruto to be wrong....

ok well review please and thank you

~Mistress Of DarkShadow


	5. restiger

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto nor the character I wish I did though I'd b makin that million every month.LOL

Finally I have reached chapter 4.

* * *

….Recap of last chapter 3….

The bell rang and the students started to get into the building. Garra got up and said "lets go Shadow" she waved goodbye and they left to go in the building.

The KKQ got their things and started 4 class. Temari then grabbed naruto and hissed into his ear" are u sure u saw the right thing Naruto" he nodded and said u no I have more that 20/20 vision temari.

She looked up at the sky letting the group leaving her and said for once naruto I hope ur wrong"

* * *

Okay u can read now……

…………..

Now………..

…………..

Now… ……..

…………

……………

Okay now.

**Chapter 4**

Hinata's POV….

"Konichiwa, hello is n e 1 there" I called out. "Hello, is there sumthin that u require" said a female's voice that was behind a computer. I walked to the desk were I heard the voice. There sitting behind the desk was a pretty woman in her late 20s. She looked up and said "r u Hinata Hyuga the new transfer student". I nodded. She smile warmly at me and said "hi my name is Ms.Shizune and I am the secretary of the principal Ms. Tusnade". "Ummm, ok "I said "continuing my father said there was a paper I was to sign before I get me schedule and every thing else". Yup there is something u has to sign. Looking at her computer she typed in a few things and the printer next to it started to print out something.

It said,

* * *

I, will obey all school laws and regulations .disobeying the rules will lead to harsh consequences.

* * *

"That's it" I said. "Yes, now will u sign it so I can give u ur schedule" shizune said. I quickly signed it like this

Hinata Hyuga on the line.

Thanx u she took the paper and stuffed it a folder, and then she type something on the computer and the printer whizzzzzzzz again and printed out her schedule.

"Here u go Ms.Hyuga" shizune said. I thanked her and left.

Normal POV…….

Hinata quickly scanned her schedule

This is what it said

**Classes Room Teachers**

2. Literature Rm. 232 Teacher: Kakashi-sensi

3. Math Rm.422 Teacher: Genma-sensi

4. P.E Gym Rm.143 Teacher: Gai-sensi &

5. Science Rm.450 Teacher: Orochimaru-sensi

6. Art Rm: 331 Teacher: Kurenai-sensi

7. History Rm: 248 Teacher: Anko- sensei

Home---------------------------------------

(Each class is 45 mines long)

"Wow" she mutters "only 6 classes." She smiled to herself. At least I have more time to work she thought.

"**At the playboy mansion that is."** said Kayla.

Yes, at the- y r u bac goddammit said hinata

"**Yup im bac and ready to torture"**. Cackled Kayla

Oooooo u no wat fuck u Kayla hinata said

"**But I can't, do that cause fuck me would b fucking u can t we can't do that can we"**

Kayla said wit a smirk.

Getting fed up wit Kayla hinata said I can't take this shit wit u.

"**Hahahahahhahaahhahahahhahaha"** Kayla laughed "**I luv getting u mad its so much fun"**

Now being able to zone out Kayla she looked at her watch& her schedule she said 8:50 for Rm.232 which is literature. She took the stairs to the 2nd floor. She stopped when she heard giggling. Hinata peeked at wat was going on. What she saw stunned her. There were two people male and female. The female was pressed against the wall wearing a navy color tube top and mini leather black skirt wit small chains wit short heel shoes, her hair looks like in a ponytail. In front of her was a tall guy wit short blood-red hair in spikes wearing all black. Garra!!!!!!!!….. Hinata whispered.

As if he heard his name garra turned around to see nothing. "I could have sworn I heard someone say my name" he mutters. "It was probably nothing" said Shadow (the girl he was making out wit.)

Hinata dashed running up the rest of the stairs to the 2nd floor. She stopped panting softly .she said "garra is here!?!

* * *

Well here is the ending of chapter 4 pplz

Review!!!

Review!!!!

Review!!!!!

Or ill stop writing this story!!!!!!

LOL

Signing out

-Lady Love


	6. revealtions

* * *

well here is chapter 5 people

i hope u have enjoyed this Hinruto fic to far

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto nor the character I wish I did though I'd b makin that million every month.LOL

* * *

the people ill like to thank for reviewing are

LuvStruckAnimeGirl

Love comes and goes

Readifyouplease

Danimals21

and

mysterygurl13

thanx for all ur reviews for my fic

onward to chapter 5

* * *

….Recap of last chapter 4….

Hinata dashed running up the rest of the stairs to the 2nd floor. She stopped panting softly .she said "garra is here!?!

Okay onward 2 chapter 5

* * *

* * *

Chapter5

…**.Normal POV….**

Since the KKQ's (konoha's Kings&Queens) has every class togethers except for temari( she has the first 3 classes then she has other class.) the sit in a large square in the back of the class. Shikamaru had his head on the desk probably sleeping Temari was sitting next to him. Sakura and Sasuke was sitting together chatting away wit Ino,who sat next to ten-ten whom sat by Neji leaving Naruto in the last row by himself.(awww ain't that sad)

None of the group members were going out wit anybody so the fan girls and fan boys kept asking them out. A girl wit black hair streaked wit dark blue came up to naruto and asking" naruto –kun wit u go out wit me?" he looked at her, up and down and up and down then once more. The group watched him as he looked her over. He thought "hummmm. She's cute nice boy, good rack, and nice features"

**Yes, she does have all that but she isn't as cute as that girl we saw today she in her car** this** morning** said kyubi

No she don't said Naruto

**That it's settled then** said kyubi

The answer is …..

"No." Naruto told the girl named Kira

"N-no" Kira whisper.

"Im sorry, but right now ur not my type" Naruto said leaning back into his chair. Kira looked at him tears glistened in her eyes. "Okay" she said walking away to her friends

"Awwwww, Naruto look wat u did u made Kira cry". Said Ino. "If u was going to say no u did have to so dam harsh about it" said Sakura. What do u want me to apologize or sumthing dam get off my dam back if I didn't want to go out with her I don't okay. He grumbled. Hey wat happen said sakura noticing how unusual he was acting. The door open and here strolls in kakashi- sensei.

I'm sorry class I had to help out an old lady cro-

"Liar" shouted the class

Kakashi sweat dropped. Knew that he was caught in the lie he turned on the chalk board and wrote:

Get in a group of 8. Finish act3 scenes 3, 4, and 5 in hamlet to act out in class. HW: finish the book

And with that he sat down to continue reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

The class split up into there groups. Since the KK&Q were a group of 8 pplz they just worked together as always. Sakura continue wat she was saying" what's wrong Naruto" "nothing" he mumbles. Leave him sakura he's probably thinking bout that chick that he swears that is my cousin hinata neji said with a smirk. "Look Neji" growled naruto "I no wat I saw and she had ur eyes and looks like the female version of u ". "Hum um yea naruto sure" Neji said. While they were auguring neji got lost in his train of though. Naruto can't be right can, he I mean hinata would come back down here unless……

Flashback….

"Neji, I might come back if my dad is really serious about Maeo" said Hinata. What do u mean hinata don't u like Maeo asked Neji "nope actually it's quite the opposite she said **I hate the Bitch! **Why is there something wrong with her asked Neji if there is?

Something wrong with her, dude where the fuck have u been 4 the pass 2weeks and half. Hinata said clearly pissed off. Neji was stunned. Hinata never used that type of language till now. I overheard her on the phone once talking to someone she said" once I marry hizashi ill be able to have all the things I want and the divories him taking half of every thing he owns. She laughed at what the person said "Yes, James and ill use that money to free u and we can be together". Neji looked at hinata and said "is that what u heard". "Yes and even though I really don't like my father I will not let that bitch do that to him" she said with an unusual look in her eyes.

"I'll kill that Bitch if I have too". Hinata said

….End of Flashback …

"She wouldn't do that would she?" neji questioned him self

Hinata's POV

"Here it is room 232 kakashi-sensi" I said taking a deep breathe before knocking on the door. Hearing the teacher said enter hinata opened the door and stepped into the classroom. The class stopped at working and just stared at her. She heard whispers and a throat clearing. she turn to the teacher's desk and said" kakashi- sensei?" he look up from his book and said "yes" I'm Hinata Hyuga and I was told to give u this she handed a slip of paper to him he read it and said okay. Then said are u related to Neji Hyuga by any chance. She smiled yes I'm his cousin.

NarutoPOV

Class we have a new student please give her ur undivided attention as she introduces herself said kakashi –sensei. Naruto whispered look Neji it's her, it's her!!!!!! that's the girl I was this morning. Temari look up 2 c hinata her eyes wide. Neji was shocked. Naruto looked smug. C I told u, u guys looked alike he said. Then naruto took another look at her and said "whoa she's hotter than I thought"

**Yes she is** said kyubi grinning **absolutely lustrous.**

"Stop it kyubi ur drooling" said Naruto

He continued his observation on her. Long hair, gorgeous eyes, slender neck, whoa BIG breast, small waist, roundly shaped hips, nice curveous legs, small feet

"She perfect" Nartuo said not taken him eyes of Hinata 4 one minute. Their eyes met she turned away wit a slight blush on her face. He felt his face grow warm. Oops I got caught! Grinning to himself "this is going to b a great skool year".

TemairPOV

OMG hinata is here…… OMG SHE'S HERE! TEMARI LOOKED AT NEJI AND SAW HIS MOUTH DROPPED. HN I GUESS NARUTO WAS TELLIN THE TRUTH WHEN HE WAS HE SAW A FEMALE VERSION OF NEJI SHE THOUGH. OH SHIT WAT WILL GARRA DO ONCE HE FINDS OUT SHE HERE. THIS IS NOT GOOD – NOT GOOD AT ALL………

AT LEAST IT LOOKS LIKE IF SHE GOT OVA HIM THOUGH, SHE LOOKS GREAT. SHE SURVEYS THE CLASS TH EGUYS IN THE ROOM WERE STRAIGHTING THEIR TIES OR FIXING THEIR HAIR, SOME OF THE WERE EVEN SMELLING THEIR BREATHE. Garra is Not going to like this 1 bit she mumbled to herself.

Neji POV

Well I guess naruto was telling the truth when he said he saw hinata. Wow looks like she matured over the years since the last time I saw her. But y is she here? Is she really going to do wat she said she was going to do.

Ill ask her l8r.

Normal POV

Okay Hinata now let me find u a seat said Kakashi –sensei. He looked at the seat next to naruto and said well I hope he don't do her n e harm. Naruto Uzumaki raises ur hand hinata you'll sit there now. That's ur new seat. She nodded and made her way to the seat and possibly her future boyfriend.

* * *

Chapter 5 end

I hope u like it

Review pplz

Thanx

-Lady Love


	7. Ummmmm

Thanx 4 all the reviews and commentz pplz

I really appreciate it. I saw the mistake I did in fact put 2 chapter3s and know ive changed it so reread chapter 4 before u read this.

Thanz

-Lady Love

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Italic-_means mental thinking 

**Bold**- means Kayla speaking

Okay now to discuss the story Highskool Crazied

Onward pplz

* * *

Recap of last chapter……… 

Okay Hinata now let me find u a seat said Kakashi –sensei. He looked at the seat next to naruto and said well I hope he don't do her n e harm. Naruto Uzumaki raises ur hand hinata you'll sit there now. That's ur new seat. She nodded and made her way to the seat and possibly her future boyfriend.

Recap ended……………………………..

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Hinata's POV

As I walked my way to the seat next to Naruto-kun

"Chem. since when he became Naruto-**Kun" **said Kayla

"_U no wat shut the fuck up Kayla_" hinata yellz to her wilder & crazier self

"**Dam looks like u woke up on the wrong side on the bed"** Kayla said **R U**

**PMSing?**

"_Kayla im going to kill u"_ said hinata yelling at her inner self

N e way srry ppz as I was saying be4 being rudely interrupted (Kayla sticked out her tongue at hinata.) I felt like if I was being stared at so I turned around to find the girls in the class just giving me the" I-Hate- u stares" or get- away –from- him-b4 –I kill –u stares. "Uh oh looks like naruto-kun has fan-girls" I muttered as I looked to my left to c neji. I halted. I turned to his direction and ran to hug him. "Neji-nii-san" I said the class and Kakashi-sensei sweat dropped. The K&Q group just stared at her like if she was crazi. "Okay people wat the fuck yall looking at" I said surveying the class "im just saying hi to my cuzin neji whom I haven't cn in a long time now go bac 2 doing the class work and mind your dam business."

The class quickly did as she said and went bac to work. The K&Q was like whoa she got control. Hello hinata-sama u look great. I didn't even recognize u for a minute there Said neji. I giggled. "Hem-hem" (Mrs. Umbrigde stepped in the room and is now being shot) neji turned around 2 c the group just staring at the 2 of them. Neji- Kun said Ten-Ten aren't u going to introduce us to ur cousin. Oh im srry guys he said blushing a bit. Hinata this is K'sK&Q which is Konoha Kings & Queens. Pointing to the person as he said their names. This is ten-ten _(the girl in the buns),_ sakura _(the chick wit the pink hair) _Temari _(blonde wit 4pig-tails)_ "on hold on temari" said hinata "did u said **Temari**". Hinata peered over naruto head to c temari's head on the table.

Temari's POV

"OHHHHHH shit she found me, im sooo dead" she mentally screamed. "Temari is that u" hinata said in her normal toned voice (which was soft and soothing by the way) "Temari u have to face her so do it now" mentally scolding herself. Temari looked up smiled weakly and said hello hinata. The reaction temari got was unexpected. She squealed and hugged temari tightly and said "temari ive miss u so much OMG we have to talk she said about u no who" (okay ppl not lord voldemort).

End of POV……………………………

* * *

Normal POV

U just heard of the name uh temari said neji, clearly pissed off that she lied to him. "Hinata how come u no temari" questioned naruto who was confused. Ummm… I know temari because umm….. Neji looked at hinata closely. Bb-bb-because she started to stutter a bit she looked at temari 4 help. Temari mouthed don't say it she nodded. Kayla said **having a bit of trouble there hinata**. "_Yeah right now a lil bit can u help me_ she said. "**Okay let me take over" **Kayla said hinata compiled.

A minute later………..

"Hinata answer naruto question" said neji wanting 2 no the answer. "She doesn't have 2 answer it if her don't want to neji" naruto said thank-u naruto –Kun he blushed at that bit but ill answer the question said hinata no longer stuttering. Neji looked at hinata eyes and thought they changed it's not hinata that talking but Kalya. He smirked so she knows how 2 control Kayla now she smarter than what I mistaken her to b. The reason why I know temari is beca…………

………….

………

……………..

BRING………………………………………………………………………….

Good bye students clear your desk and have a good rest of the day said kakashi- sensei. Don't forget to read the book

The class quickly started to talk and rush out of the classroom 2 their next period.

Uph looks like we ran out of time neji –**nii- san** I guess you'd have to want until next time. Hinata said smirking.

Well not really hinata- **sama** said neji because we have the same class so I can drill the info out of u.

Hahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahaha

"HAHAHAHa that's funni neji" hinata laughing .yup really funni. Then giving neji an iced over look. You never no. she smirked and said walking out of the class bye- kakashi-sensei c u tomorrow. C u next class guys. Ands with that she saluted out of the room.

"Wow ur consin is hot" said shikamaru who was sleeping away in class to just c hinata leave the classroom. "Naruto u were right she 1 hot babe". "Yeah shikamaru tell me about it" said naruto.Yeah u 2 stop talk bout his cunsin like that he's right there u no said Sakura.

Whatever sakura muttered naruto Wat did u said NARUTO said sakura who was steamed up. Nothing sakura geessssh girl these days can't take a dam joke. Yo im out of here im going to he next class ill c yall there said naruto strolling out of the room hey wait up dobe said sasuke . come on guys let's go. Therest of the group nodded

Got the things and went to the next class.

Neji POV

There is something brewing in that mind of hinata's and im going to find out wit he muttered.

* * *

Why is neji so persistent to find out what his consin is hiding? 

Will Garra and hinata finally met up after 1 1/2yrs of separation

Who nows...

**"O OO OO I know I know" **said kayla

"Shut up u'll tell out the whole story if u wanted to" said Hinata

**"Bitch"** muttered kalya

"Wat did u called me" yelled hinata

**"Uh oh"** kayla said "**c ya"** (and ran leaving a trail of smoke behind her)

U will find out more in the next chapter

Review people

The more review the quicker and faster I update

Lady Love


	8. the secrets r out

Okay pplz this is going 2 b a very very long chapter so bear wit me here

I dont own naruto nor its characters

i just on the the story i type my firngers to the bone4 and the plot and events

Lady Love

* * *

Recap of last chapter…….

Neji's POV

There is something brewing in that mind of hinata's and im going to find out wit he muttered.

End of the last chapter………..

* * *

Chapter7

Garra's POV

As I walked out of the stairway wit Shadow everyone was talking bout some "new girl" so normally ids just ignore the gossip as usual but when I heard that the new girl and indigo hair I halted grabbed the next guy I saw and told him to spill it. The boy named kiba said "the new girl is hot "describe her to me I said. Shadow looked at me curiously as she watched the scene. Well she had indigo hair with black streaks she's small and petite like a doll but a huge ass and a bust that will made a man cry. I dropped him but be4 I did I said do u no her name. He was about to answer when the late bell ran. Her name is...

Hinata Hyuga

Kiba said running to his next class.

Hinata Hyuga the name kept repeating itself in my hea

Flashback (1yrand ½ ago)

Temari was on the phone laughing and talking wit some some girl she met the other day. Hey do u want to come over l8r today. The girl on the phone said sure y not?

Then I heard "dad can I go visit a friend 4 a bit. Sure just don't b late for dinner. Okay ill c u then. The girl said then bac to temari "yup I can come over umm...where to meet u "temari gave her directions. "Okay ill c u in a bit" the girl said.

Okay garra I don't want u drooling over my friend when she gets here okay u to kankuro. "Yeah whatever what am I going to drool a 15 yr old 4".kankuro said

Temari smirked and said u'll c . "Hn" garra said

…..

……….

………………….

15 mins later………….

Knock knock

"OMG it's her" temari said looking at garra and said "well open the door garra"

"Whatever" he said opening the door to reveal at girl wit long indigo hair wit black streaks wearing a loose but form-fitting white tank top which accentuated her fairly large breasts wit a tight petal pusher (a type of Capri a tight version) and on her small feet were white high-heels sandals. "WHOA!!! She got it going on dam and she's hot" he mentally screamed.

"Hello is temari here" said the white eyed girl

"Hello wat do we have here" said kankuro "what's **your **name cutie?"

She blushed & said my name is …….

Hinata!!!!!!!!!!! Screamed temari jumping on hinata

She laughed as they both dropped to the floor.

"Hi teamri how r u" she said still laughing

Ooohhhhhh im so glad 2 c u temari said as she helped her friend from the floor

So ur name is hinata huh? Said kankuro

"oh these are my brother kankuro" he nodded and... garra Temari said

Hn. Garra said still at the door making his way to the living-room

"Is that all u can say red-head" giggled hinata

Garra turned around glare at her.

"Wat did u call me" he said

She walked up 2 him until she was an couple inches to his face and said "RED-HEAD"

He growled at her. "Temari u need to put a leash on ur lil doggy brother" hinata said

Laughing.

Temari and kankuro sweat dropped

"Oh boy this is not going to be good" they thought as they left the room.

Garra lunged at her but she dodged and then he grabbed her pinning her on the wall chest 2 breasts, abs 2 flat stomach and wat not. Garra then said if im the doggy then ur my bitch. He grinned at her. She pouted and said well that sounds fun. She tried to wiggle herself out of the hold. "Let go" hinata said. He tighted his grip on her whispering in her ear in a husky voice "nope, this is wat u get 4 callin me a red-head" and with that he kissed her.

Nibbling on her bottom lip softly sucking on it she moaned softly and tried 2 protests but he already shoved his tongue in her mouth exploring wat it has to offer. Hinata automatically kissed him bac with the fierceness he did.

In the kitchen 

"I bet u $15 their already kissing" said kankuro to temari

"Yup" after hearing a moan "their making out" said kankuro

U wanna bust them in the act grinned temari

Ooh hellz yeah and I'll get to tease him 4 months said kankuro

The 2 got up and tiptoed in2 the room which wats occupied by their brother and hinata.

Garra pulled back to stare at hinata. Her eyes were in a whirl of confusion of want and shocked. He smirked and was about to kiss her again until…………….

………………………………………………

"Chem……….. Garra stop trying to seduce hinata" said temari who was leaning against the wall. He quickly released hinata from his hold leaving the room saying "she started it" hinata r u okay? Asked temari. Hinata slumped down to the ground touching her lips and said "that bastard kissed me"

End of Flashback……..

"She's here" garra whispered "hinata is HERE"

Shadow's POV………

_Oh no hinata's back, awww man now garra will dump me 4 sure. But I will not give him up…_

_Not to her….. I worked 2 hard to break them up and 2 kept him_

_I WILL NOT GIVE HIM UP…….. She said to herself mentally._

End of POV………

Normal POV

In Math Class

15 mins after the late bell here strolls in the rest of the K&Q squad (neji, sakura, ino, sasuke, ten-ten, and temari) naruto hinata and shikamaru was in class already. Genma-sensei said ur late u guys

Sign the late book.

They said" hai sensei"

After signing the book they went to their seat which is in the bac of coruse but sitting in what was supposable hinata's seat was Hay-Lin Ming, the girl with the biggest crush of naruto. She also has a Naruto- Kun is the best fan club and is president of the club. The rest of the boys have a fan club that is also devoted to them.

"Where is hinata" question naruto looking around 4 her. Hay-lin said "who the new girl". Ooh she's back there on the opposite site. He turned to c her writing notes in her notebook about the math work. Sakura looked at ino and pretended to gag at what Hay-lin said. Ino giggled, then genma-sensei said "okay students settle down we have a new student in the class and I want her 2 introduce herself. Nodding to hinata she rose up and said I'm Hinata Hyuga – u mean ur related to neji huyga yelled a student the class turned to stared at him and her. She sighed and said yes I am but that's not important- being interrupted again by Hay-Lin who said" ur lying because neji don't have a sister ur just saying that cause he popular and rich. Hinata snapped. A vein popped outlining her forehead.

**Can I come out now whined** Kayla?

_In a minute_ said hinata who was anger

**Okay imma beat that bitch into a pulp** giggling Kayla (imagining she beating up Hay-lin)

"Umm. As I was saying be4 I was rudely interrupted by a bitch" said hinata

Im related to neji - liar shouted Hay- Lin again. Hay- Lin be quiet shouted Gemna-sensei. But sensei she is lying how can she b related to neji hyuga who I might add has no siblings. Bitch I'm HIS COUSIN yelled hinata. LI- be4 she said it again hinata switched to Kayla quickly and Kayla slapped the shit out of hay-lin. Hay-lin staggered bac holding the cheek that hinata slapped. Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Sakura and Ten-Ten. Mouths dropped. Shikamaru started to laugh. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha then temari and the others started to join. Eventually the whole class started 2 laughs at Hay- Lin.

Hinata roared Shut THE FUCK UP U FUCKING PATHEIC EXCUSES OF HUMAN BEINGS!! and let me finish want I was saying b4 BITCH glaring at Hay-Lin. She shrieked back.

Im a transfer student and I would like to b friend but piss me off and I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of u. hinata smiled and said im done genma-sensei. And she sat down.

Whoa I thought garra was pshyo said a student. Nope I think hay-lin deserved it though she stay talking mad shit im glad someone finally slapped some sense into her said a girl wit sliver hair. Neji walked over to his cuzin and said u ok hinata. She looked up and nodded. I hate it when bitch babb shit and they don't even no nothing she muttered. Neji laughed and said I think u made that clear hinata. She smiled.

10 mins later the bell rang

Whoa the bell rings so fast. Boy time sure flies when ur having fun said temari grinning at hinata whom blushed. "Stop teasing me temari b4 I get garra on u "oops said hinata quickly covering her mouth. They turned to stare at hinata and temari and said NANI?!?!?!?!!!!

"Hinata explain urself right now b4 we go to gym" said neji

Temari I have to say it even though I don't want to sighed hinata.

The reason how I no temari Garra and their older brother is because a year and a half ago

She was my girl-friend said a harsh but suddle voice

Hinata gasped "garra"

The group parted to let garra and shadow in the middle

Long time no c hinata garra said

Hinata looked at him angerly and said I was going to say that.

But I beat u to it he smirked.

Y I ought smack that smirk right off ya dam face growled Kayla

My, my , my haven't we grown looking at hinata with lustful eyes

Knock it off garra snapped temari

Naruto- Kun can u show me where the locker room is said hinata ignoring wat garra said.

Naruto blushed slighty and said I'll c u guys l8r and leaded hinata to the locker rooms

Nice to c u again shadow called hinata.

Nice to c u to bitch muttered shadow.

Now how goes she no shadow said the group

Because im the 1 he cheated on hinata wit.

NANI!!!! Yelled the group

"And looks like she's over u dude" said shikamaru

How dare u cheat on my cuzin said neji

Neji that was the past said temari

I don't care he cheated on hinata said neji

So wat r u goin 2 do about it said garra

Nothing because as ur sister said it is in the past and hinata is ova u so it really don't matter but it looks like ur not ova her r u garra said neji and ten-ten

UH OH

The secrets are out

* * *

There will be questions on y garra cheated on hinata but that's another chapter

* * *

Next chapter

Thanx naruto 4 showing me the girls' lockeroom hinata said smiling at him with a blush on her face.

Aghrrrr …. Ur welcome he said with a blush

Hinata turned to go in the lockeroom

I can't believe I'm doing this but….. He thought

Oi hinata she turned around to faced him and said yes naruto –Kun

Ummm. Did u really go out wit garra he asked?

She sighed yes I did but im ova him now

Ooo okay well c ya hina-chan

she blushed "he called me hina-chan"

* * *

"Finally I caught u "hinata said grabbing kalya by her collar

What did u call me Kayla - a bitch!!!

well bitch about this and hinata started to beat on Kayla?

Owwwwwwwwww im srry cried Kayla

* * *

Well review people

Thanx 4 the support in reading my hinruto fiction

Lady Love


	9. flashbacks

* * *

Recap of chapter7…… 

I don't care he cheated on hinata said neji

So wat r u goin 2 do about it said garra

Nothing because as ur sister said it is in the past and hinata is ova u so it really don't matter but it looks like ur not ova he r u garra said neji and ten-ten

End of recap…

* * *

Well people I am up to chapter 8. I want to thanx all my readers and reviews out there 4 making Highskool Crazied. On the map of the fanfiction world (crying_ holding a Oscar award saying" I thnx u so some 4 this opportunies sniff…..sniff)_

Okay people this id going to be a very very long chapter

* * *

Chapter 8

Thanx naruto 4 showing me the girls' lockeroom hinata said smiling at him with a blush on her face.

Aghrrrr …. Ur welcome he said with a blush

Hinata turned to go in the lockeroom

I can't believe I'm doing this but….. He thought

Oi hinata she turned around to faced him and said yes Naruto –Kun

"Ummm. Did u really go out wit garra" he asked?

She sighed "yes I did but im ova him now "

"Ooo okay well c ya hina-chan" he said walking away to the guy's lockeroom

"**Hehe he called u hina-chan"** said kalya

"Um hum he did she" giggled

She jumped and whirled around laughing.

"**Okay happi lets get ready 4 gym"** said Kayla

She went to the lockers getting 1 in the back back of room

When she heard "that bitch hit me" said hay-lin

R u okay said meko (1 of hay-lin best friends)

Yea I will manage she said

Hai hay-lin did u c how close she and naruto-kun was said meko

(She also hav a crush on naruto and is in the club besides half of the school girls.)

"I saw pouted hay-lin that's not fair I had a crush on im 4 years and I can't even say hi 2 him without stuttering" whined meko

"Oh hush meko- chan ur acting like a babi" said hay-lin

Meko obediently b quite.

Let's go and change then we can talk to naruto kun without "interruptions" she said referring to hinata. Oh okay meko said quickly changing and they both left the lockeroom to go 2 the field.

As hinata started to strip off her button down top her blackberry phone started 2 ring

She picked it up

hello

**hi hina- chan said a male voice**

Haku- kun!!!!!!! She squealed

**how r u babe he said**

Im good beside the fact that I hit a girl 2day but that's it she said

**u hit a girl haku said I don't believe it not my hina-chan**

she giggled & said so wats up haku

**well u no u hav to work 2day right he asked**

Yup I no that she said

-**Well……. Im picking u up 4m skool he said**

OMG really she said to him I'm so happi!!!

**so r u ready 2 show off ur skills l8r on today he said**

yup u no it she said wit a laugh I've been working there 4 a yr now

And the shot they want to cover is introducing u as the new model of playboy he told her. She said I no tell me about it their now introducing me as an official playboy she said I so happi…

**So ill pick u up l8r then haku said**

Yup so I'll c u l8r haku-kun she said

**Bye-bye**

She hanged up the phone and quickly changed her clothes putting on a black top wit the playboy sign on it and a matching pair of shorts (mid-thigh)

* * *

Normal POV

The K&Q was busy doing exercise that gai- sensei gave them naruto was doing 250 push-up followed by 10 laps around the track wit 150 crunches. Sasuke and the rest of the guys. The girls were doing 20 laps, a sprint around the track and their done 2 do whatever they want.

51….

52….

53…..

54…..

55…..

The guys were busy doing their push-ups the fan-girls were 2 busy ogling their bodies. Naruto who can kept his shirt on was shirtless so the girls had an eyeful of his chiseled upper body. The KQ's (konoha queens) rolled their eyes and said like those girls have nothing better 2 no that stare at them.

Then they see a girl wit indigo hair running up to the P.E Gym coach.

There is hinata they said and started to walk to her

Hey hinata the girls said

Oh hi guys' imm just telling Gai-sensei that im new here and I want to start right away she said

"Gai just start her off wit some sprints" said temari nowing well that she was on a track team. Hinata glared at her playfully. Okay ladies I want to c so energy okay Miss Hyuga I resume he said

Hai sensei she looked at him

Okay I want u to start off wit 15 sprints up and down there pointing down the field to up here pointing to the white line. She nodded.

Okay ready ….. Set…… fertttttttttttttttttttttt

She sprinted forward blowing them away

"Whoa she fast" exclaimed ino and sakura

"Well yeah she fast because she was the track star for the track team" "angel day" said temari

"ANGEL DAY" they yelled

"Wow they the fastest track team in the region. No one can beat there team beside our skool" said ten-ten

"Cause im on the skool's track team I've brought more energy and speed for the team" exclaimed ten-ten

Well not ne more if hinata decides 2 join the team said gai-sensei

Hey wat is that suppose to mean said ten-ten sticking out her tongue at her coach

Well u 2 will make Konoha track team the best out there beside Angel Day said her coach.

10 mintuesl8r……

The guys have finished doing their push-ups and laps and were watching hinata complete her 15 sprints up and down the long track. Whoa im surprised that she was able to keep the same speed that she started off wit said ten-ten impressed wit hinata track and field skills. "Yeah she likes to push herself to do her best in anything" said neji "she's been like that ever since we were kids"

* * *

_**Very good neji said his uncle and hinata's father Hiazhi Hyuga whom was a material art champion. Hey wat about me said small hinata who was 5yrs old and was practicing as hard as neji.**_

"_**I want u to repeat the same drill that ur always did" he said while staring at neji doing his activities. But fat- started hinata**_

_**Hiazhi shifted his eye at hinata coldly and said "Do as you're told hinata u have to continue the basics because you're not of the leveling martial arts as neji even though the both of u started at the same time." You are weak and will never keep up wit neji nor surpass him either. Tears of pain and sadness filled her eyes as neji watched his little cuzin running off crying. Neji looked at his uncle and said that's not nice to say to hinata all she is tring to do is to please u to get praise he continued that's mean uncle hiazhi and with that he left to look for hinata.**_

_**He founded her 10 mins l8r in her room muttering "he's right I'll never b as good as neji"**_

"_**That's not true hinata he said hinata whirled around to find neji in her room. I have noticed that u improved and im happi that ur getting better at material arts." He said **_

"_**But father likes u best she said no matter how hard I train ill never make him happi"**_

_**She said sadly**_

_**Ill help u then he said **_

_**NANI she said**_

_**Then ill help u get better neji said wit a smile**_

_**Come on and let's train**_

_**She smiled and said okay**_

End of Flashback….

* * *

Hinata then stopped and huffed "15 puff…puff I…… did …it… 15…… sprints' and heard clapping she turned around and saw the group cheering her on the sidelines. She wiped the sweat from her brow and walked over to them slowly.

O god I can't remember I've the last time I've ran like that she exclaimed. U did great hinata –chan said Ten-ten. I've never seen n e 1 keep their pace as u did beside me of course. She added. U did great hina- chan said naruto grinning at her. **Hina-chan **since when said saskue. When I took her to the lockrooms when u guys were interrogating garra 4 info he said calmly.

Uh oh let me find out hina-**chan **teased temari

Oooooooooo bite me temari said hinata

Yeah Hard!! Said Kayla

So wat do u think of our skool so far hinata asked sakura

Um it's okay but….. Too muc fan pplz are in this skool hinata said

Well this skool is funded by us said temari

She looked at her funni.

Ahh we or should I say our parents give the skool funds to keep it up and running said shikamaru

We are the top pplz here because our parents donate tons and tons of money to this prestigious skool said the group

Well I didn't no that said hinata

…………………

…………………

……………………

…………………………

…………………………….

Ummmm. Okay said naruto breaking the silence so hina-chan tell us about urself.

Well I lived wit my dad and my bitch of a stepmother, umm……. Let's see I'm the heiress to the Hyuga Fashion Inc. "Wait ur the heiress of The 1 Heaven's creations" said Ino her mouth dropped. She nodded and said quietly "Heaven was my mother".

The Heaven DAira…………………

Was the most beautiful French fashion designer in France before she married a man named Hiashi Huyga whom is a billionaire and together they create the Hyuga Fashion Inc. ,Hinata finished taking a breathe. Wow so u used to live in France before coming here said naruto. Yes but I used to live here too ask neji –nii- san. Turning to him he nodded. So where is your mom now asked Ino. I loved and brought all of her latest fashion design and wardrobes. Hinata and Neji face fell. Neji looked at hinata she looked back. (They were doing that thing where siblings talk it out wit looks only)

Neji nodded. Hinata took a deep breathe then blurted out quickly she died 7 months ago in her sleep. They stared at her dumbfound. She…….. Died said ino. Ooh we're so srry hinata said sakura. Its okay u guys don't feel srry 4 me I hate that don't ever feel srry 4 me she said. Ten-ten hugged her.

_No wonder ur so hot _naruto muttered 2 himself

**Yes and u wouldn't mind going out wit some this hot** said kyubi

_No I wouldn't mind because she will be a sight to see_. He said

So is there anymore questions u want me to answer asked hinata looking at the group. They nodded no. okay so let's just relax in the shade and wait until the bell ring said shikamaru. "Oooh shut up u baka all u do is relax and sleep I swear that ur not a genius" said temari. Hi naruto, saskue, shikamaru, and neji –kun said a group girls which was walking near them. Hello ladies the guys said. They squealed. Ino and the others rolled their eyes. Ummmm. Said 1 girl named Kimmini I want to no if we guys would want 2 be invited to my party Saturday night at the beach. Eyeing Naruto. As she talked hinata whispered to Ten-Ten and said y are all the girls doing that. "Because naruto is the only one in the group without a girlfriend so the girls here are trying to get their shot at him be4 hay-lin and HER comes". Who's HER said hinata. She goes to another skool not to far 4m here and fron wat I heard she is in love and completely obsessed wit naruto. There are girls like that out there hinata said. Yup said ten-ten. so hurry up and bag him hinata said sakura

NANI eeped hinata

We'll talk when we get in the lockeroom she continued listening to the conversation

Bac 2 the conversation

Umm. I'll c if my friends and I could make it to ur party said naruto I'll let u no my the end of the week okay Kimmini- san"

Arigato naruto-kun they bowed and left.

Fwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwt……………………..

Okay u lazy temes hit the showers said coach gai

Hai sensei the class said

The group got up and parted.

Hey hinata said naruto

She stopped & looked at him

The girls left her 2 talk wit naruto

He blushed and said umm. Would u like to chill wit us… hmm…. Me afterskool

She blushed said I would love to (his eyes sang) but….. I have work today she said sadly (hopes shot)

"O okay hina-chan I guess I'll c u tomorrow" then he said walking away slowly wit his head down. Hinata watched him as he left. She sigh.

**Screw PB he's hot go bac and tell him yes now** screamed Kayla

Oh fuck up said hinata ur acting like if I didn't want 2 go said hinata pouting sightly at her wilder self

**Awwwww come on hinata just this once didn't u c that sad face of his it was so cute** whined Kayla

Hinata ignored her

When she got into the lockeroom the girls bombarded her wit questions like

wat did he ask u hinata?

Did he ask u out yet?

Oooooooooo u 2 would make a cute couple? I can't wait 4 u 2 go out

But she didn't answer them as yet. They continued to bother her as she when to the bathroom on the 3rd floor; there she checked if all the stalls were clear the she started to speak.

Guys guys calm down said hinata, he asked if I wanted to hang out wit him l8r today

And u said………………. Chorused the girls

And I said………………… began hinata

No

She said no said the guys. Yeah she said no naruto said sadly wat is she thinking said neji. She said she had to go to work today. I guess she thought u was playing or sumthing said saskue. The guys all looked at naruto and wat they saw shocked them he was hurt- badly. Naruto, ur just now getting to no hinata just give her some time to adjust to this type of thing and she'd say yes. Neji told him.

Are u sure said naruto

Of course I no my cousin better than u no said neji

U have to go to work!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wat do u no how many girls would die just to go out wit naruto the girls yelled. That's his way of saying wanna go out wit me in code .He wants u Hinata He wants 2 go out with u. "yeah sure he does he probably just want to go out with me because of my looks and my status". She said "r u on drugs" said Ten-Ten "Fuck no Ten-Ten I'm not that stupid" she said so y wouldn't u go out wit him they said

Because……

Because I'm afraid of getting hurt again Hinata yelled. Did u no how if felt when Garra cheated on me, to c who he was wit. Hinata continued to yell u don't know how much he had hurt me the pain I felt was unbearable, so unbearable that I was going to kill myself. I gave myself to him everything, my heart, my soul and my virginity, I love him and he took that and threw it away like if it was trash. It took me months to get over him. wat garra and I had was special we had that bond that I thought could never be broken but I guess I was wrong. She said quietly. She softly cried I just don't want to get hurt again. Temari hugged hinata just like the time 9 months ago. Hinata cried on her shoulders. Ten-ten, Ino, and Sakura was also crying and they too hugged hinata.

20 mins into the period…….

Soooooo………. how did u hinata ended up giving yourself up 2 him said sakura. Hinata blushed and temari cleared her throat. "What I'm just asking!?!" said sakura who was also a lil pink in the face. "Temari were u there" asked Ino. Temari just looked at her and said I think hinata should tell u. well it happened when he asked me to go to a party wit him she recalled……………………

* * *

Hinata u wanna go to a party later today asked garra. They were on at garra's house watching "stomp the yard" (1 of my favorite movies) she turned to him and said when is this party at garra. It's at my friend's place he said smirking. So it's a house party she said ur so smart hinata he said scraticily. Hinata laughed. He looked at her and thought "_how did I get so lucky. First time we met we agured then kissed and now 9 months is how long we've been together as a couple"._

She caught him staring and said wat's wrong garra**- Kun** knowing he doesn't like that. Hn, I was just wondering how I got so lucky with a beautiful girl like u hinata- chan. oh garra she said her face turning red ur making me blush turning away from him. He turned her face back to him and said ur too cute and kissed her fully on the lips. She moaned softly. Garra pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. Her eyes were hazy.

Hinata looked at him and pouted then said y u stopped. He looked at her and smiled later he said nibbling on her bottom lip. "So u want to go" he asked. To the party yeah sure y not? Said hinata. I'll just come over l8r to change and we can go. She got up and fetched her purse. Where are u going hinata he said. Well since I'm goin to a party I'm going shopping you no I must look goodask said looking at him challenging him to say something. Temari let's go to the mall I have to go shopping. Temari can down the stairs and said didn't u already have too much clothes at your house. Yes but I ca never have too much clothes she said dragging temari out the door gomen garra.

2hrs later…………….

We're back called hinata as she opened the door letting herself & temari in with temari set on keys. Hey hinata y don't u call ur mother and tell her ur going to a party. Oh yeah thanx temari. Hinata took out her razor cell and dialed her house.

Ring….

Ring,,,,,

Ring….

Hello this is the hyuga residence this is Heaven Hyuga speaking

Hi mommy said hinata

Hi babe wats up

Is it okay is I go to a party with temari and her brother garra she asked.

Yes of course it is did u go shopping?

Hahahahaha u no me so well mother hinata laughed

Ahh so u c u do have my traits beside good looks and perfect body u love to shop.

Of course mom we go shopping like twice a week

Okay sweetie have fun and don't worry I'll keep ur father busy she said with a laugh

OGM moooom I didn't need to know that hinata whined

Okay okay bye my little angel said her mother

Bye- mom

She closed her phone looked at temari and said were set. Kay go 2 my room and get dressed temari told hinata.

1hr later

Hinata wat is taking u so long to get dressed garra said knockin on his sister's bedroom door. Wait garra I'm almost done wit her said temari. A few mintues later the door opened and temari said ur in 4 a real treat. And walked away.

Garra knocked on the door and heard hinata said come-in.

Wow he said his eyes bulging out of his eye sockets and his member started to twitch.

So wat do u think garra said hinata. She was wearing a tight, white semi-see through top with lavender sparkles on the bottom of the shirt with a slit down the front showing off her proud 40D- cup (at the time). She wore tight lavender petal-pusher (a type of carpis) and on her feet were 5' white spiked heels. On her ears donned diamond G's and on her neck was a necklace with a matching G. her hair was put up in an elegant French twist with strands of her hair curled around her face. Also her nails and toes were done making her look so sexy.

She looks like an angel temptress.

Dam I don't think I want to go 2 the party n e more he muttered looking at her up & down. Y not she pouted softly. Because I might have to kill someone 4 touching u he said. She giggled and said walking to him u don't have to worry garra I'm all yours. DAM right u are hinata he growled before kissing her softly on the lips. Pulling away he said "come on let's go"

Garra wore black and white which kind of matched wit hinata's white and lavender clothes. Kankuro was in the kitchen when he saw hinata coming down the stairs wit garra. Dam someone is lookin on fire today he grinned lookin at hinata. She blushed and said thanx kankuro but I don't think garra would like u do say that in front of him. He looked at his younger brother and saw him glaring, he gulped and said hey little bro u better keep an eye on her someone might mark her as their terrority. "I'd like to c them try too" said garra. Give me my keys to the bike. Kankuro threw the keys to the Yamaha motorcycle. Have fun temari said but not too much say kankuro. We will said hinata . Oh wow garra this is hot said hinata. Thanx babe I just now brought her referring to the white Yamaha that had a spray painted angel in black on it. He gave her a helmet and he got on then giving hinata a lift she settled herself behind him. Put ur arms around my hinata he said starting up the bike. wit pleasure she said & wit that he drove off.

Temari watched the go and told kankuro I bet u $50 they would have same together. Ur on said kankuro

½ an hr later 8:30

They were in a different neighborhood which looked like her's. they reached to a

House that was playing loud music and teens were all over the place. When he stopped a group of boys came to garra and said sweet ride dude. Thanx Tokeno he said getting of the bike and helped hinata get off too. Wow who's the chick said another guy with black and blue hair. Before he could answer a girl with fire red hair and a tight, But cute black baby phat dress ran up to him and said garra – kun I haven't seen u in months wats up. Hinata cleared her throat, tapping her heels on the ground wit her arms wrapped around her breast. The girl looked at her and said to him to do u knows her? Garra peeled her arms off him and walked to hinata wrapping his arms around her waist nuzzling and said guys and Emma I want u to met hinata my- girl-friend

The guy's mouth dropped and so did Emma's. Wow garra u scored big said tokeno. Is this the girl he was telling u about said one of token friends named Ryo. Yep and she's fucking sexy. Emma was fuming mad she said garra when did u started to go wit her shooting daggers at hinata wit her eyes. Hinata looked at her up and down rolling her eyes. I've been dating her close to 9 months right… hinata. Yes, u have she said kissing him on the lips. Nice meeting u all but right now hinata and i have to dance he said so I'll c u guys' l8r pulling hinata away. I can't believe this garra has a girlfriend said Emma. I no a hot sexy girlfriend said Ryo she's probably the hottest one he ever had so far. Emma cleared her throat. Im srry Emma but hinata is way hotter than u said Ryo.

As garra guided hinata to the house he told her that girl who hugged me was Emma. Okay said hinata wat does that have to do wit me. Garra suddenly spun around to face her and said hinata don't pretend I saw that look on ur face. You were jealous that she was touching me. Yes I was jealous so wat said hinata.i don't want u to think about her she was the past and u are now and ur all that matters 2 me he said cupping her face in his palms. I would never hurt Hinata Hyuga he whispered softly kissing her on the cheek. Come on there is Enmari he said pulling her.

Hey Enmarei garra yelled Enmarei a guy in black and mechanical green turned around. Hinata gasped softly his eyes……… his eyes is purple.

The guy stopped to look at garra. His eyes shifted over to hinata. Yo, wats gud garra long time no c you man, the girls been askin 4 u especially my lil sister Emma said Enmarei. Hinata noticed he had a light French accent. Hinata this is my close friend enmarei, enmarei this is hinata my girlfriend stated garra.

Pourquoi, bonjour (why hello) he said as he kissed her hand lightly

Hinata giggled and said toi savoir français? (You know French?)

Oui moi faire (yes I do) he said

Allez deux toi arrêter cette (both of you stop this) said garra rapidly in French

Hinata said don't be mad garra reverting back to Japanese

Ummmmm……….. Enmarei-san where is the bathroom asked hinata

Upstairs go down the corner and to the left he replied

Hai thanx garra I'll b right bac and she left 2 go use the bathroom.

When she was out of sight garra growled wat the fuck wat that about enmarei

Hn I was just having a conversation wit her. She has a body that will make a guy weep he said. Soooo…garra are u hitting that yet? Garra said no not yet but I might l8r night.

Just then a group of girls walked up to them and was like garra u wanna dance rubbing her breasts against his chest in a cat like manner. No he said . She pouted and said y not? Because I don't like u he looked at her .come on garra stop playing u know u like wat ur feeling right now the girl purred out. Enmarei looked at the situation in amusement. Shadow if he said he don't want to dance wit u he don't want too, Dam leave him be girl said enmarei. She looked at him rolling her eyes and continued to rub herself against garra's chest. Hinata now coming down the stairs seeing that garra is be rubbed on by some chick wit black hair. She walked over to where they were, enmarei who saw hinata coming. he cleared his throat looking at garra. Shadow then took his hand and put it on her breast whispering in his ears she said squeeze them garra squeeze them. He complied earning a soft moan coming from Shadow. Garra what are you doing? Said an anger voice behind him shadow stepped back. Garra turned around slowly to find an anger hinata who looked like she was about to hit him. Ummm nothing said garra. Her eyes blazed nothing she laughed nothing he said he's doing nothing. She looked at the girl who rolled her eyes at her. Hinata said bitch if u want to see I suggest u don't roll them at me. Who are u said Shadow. I'm garra's girlfriend bitch the guy u were rubbing yaself on was my man. Lying trick said shadow. No she's telling the truth she is garra's girlfriend said enmarei. Shadow looked at garra and said is she ur girlfriend? No no no no shadow said in her mind. Yes she is my girlfriend said Garra. Hinata then walked ur to enmarei and said u wanna dance. He grinned and said sure y not?

Hinata don't u dare garra said grabbing hinata's arm.

Excuse me don't I dare garra u was just now feeling up on a ho and ur telling don't I dare she said. I'll c u l8r garra right now I'm bout to dance. Ingoring garra and took enmarei's hand leading him to the center of the dance floor where she started to grind on him. Garra was pissed off to hell. Gar- said shadow. Bitch get the fuck away he growled. She left immediately

He climbed up the steps to get a view of hinata. His eyes watched as she was dancing with enmarei, whom had his hands on her waist grinding wit hinata matching her movements wit his. His eye's narrowed and he started to get anger. He better get his hands of hinata before I break them off.

On the dance floor …..

Ur just doing this 2 get him anger ain't u he whispered in her eyes.

She looked up at him and said yup pay-back is a bitch. So imma enjoy this he growled grinding on her ass even hard than before. She gasped feeling is rock-solid cock against her ass. She said ur hard. That's wat u did when I met u he whisper huskily in her ears. I want to fuc u hinata even though u are me best friend girl I want u so bad he growled. The song changed and she stopped dancing to turn facing him. I can't do that hinata said softly. Y not u want to get back at him enmarei said. Yes but I did already by dancing wit u. plus I love garra and I would never do that to him she whispered so only enmarei could hear. Okay hinata I'll respect ur wish but when u break up wit him give me a call he said getting off the dance floor. She went to the bar and ordered a shot of vodka.

Hinata gulped it down when she heard garra's voice. Wat the fuck do u think u were doing dancing all on enmarei like that he said to her. Nothing I just wanted to see ur reaction on that type of thing she answered him. Come here he growled at her. She got up from the stool and followed him to an empty hallway. Spinning around to face her garra took her hand and placed it on his bugling crotch. She gasped at how hard it was. Do u see why I don't like it when u dance wit other guys hinata I only want u to dance wit me, grinding wit me not wit anyone else but me. Hinata looked at him and said garra ur jealous aren't u she said wit amusement. Yes I am and if enmarei wasn't my close friend I would have killed him he said. Well now u know how I felt when that shadow girl was on u like that she said. Now come on and let's show this people what grinding really is. He smirked.

Song: wall 2 wall By: Chris Brown

They returned to the dance floor. Garra wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him as she grinded on his cock. He grinded back at her letting his hands drop lower to the inside of her thighs which made her spread her legs a bit but she was still grinding on him. Garra then took his hand makin her bend her back as they were grinding each other. She moaned softly as she felt garra's member poked her ass as they were dancing. Garra then started to breath hard. He though I need to ….. I must... he grabbed hinata and whispered in her ears were leaving. Uh huh she said feeling the effects of their dancing.

They waved bye to enmarei saying great party. He nodded. While he was kissing some chick. They got to the motor-bike. Hey garra hinata ur leaving said ryo. Hmmmm….. Yes we are. It was nice meeting u and the others. I hope 2 c u guys soon bye hinata said as garra speeded off. Byeeeeeeeeeeee called ryo.

20 mins later (garra speeded a bit) 11:45pm

They reached garra's house he opened the door putting him finger to his lips referring 2 b quiet they when 2 his room. As so as they reached in garra kissed hinata softly on the lips which earned at moan from her. His picked her up and made his way to the bed. He laid her down gently and resumed French kissing her. His hands made its way to her breast lightly squeezing and cupping them. Hinata arched her back pressing her breast into his hands. Trailing light kisses down her neck pausing to suck on her neck revealing a large hick there and on her collarbone. He removed her shirt to gaze at her lovely ripe breast into of him which were eager for attention. Garra took her right nipple in his mouth sucking and swirling his tongue around the taut and swollen nipple nipping at it while playing with the left one. Hinata gasped her hands were in his hair pulling at it as she moaned in pleasure. He looked at her smirked then switched to the left one torturing it as he did the right. GARRA she cried out loud. He quickly silenced her wit his mouth. Shhhh. U don't want temari and kankuro waking up do u he asked. Nodding her head no ,he resumed to his torturing. He quickly removed her pants . he continued to trail kisses down her stomach, . he noticed that she had a wax down south. He looked at her she said bikini wax. He slowly breathed on her pussy. Hinata squirmed , tilling her hips towards his mouth. He pulled back kissing the inside of her thighs. Garra she said impatiently.

He picked up her legs pulling them on his shoulders and buried his tongue in her pussy. She moaned GARRA as his tongue flicked her clit tasting the sweet nectar that hid between her lips. He pulled away from her to strip off his clothes. He came back on the bed. hinata looked up. OMG his cock is huge she thought.she licked her lips . garra looked at her and said like wat u see hinata she nodded. He then kissed her roughly she kissed him bac tasting herself on his tongue. She felt her legs being nudged apart, his fingers entered with his thumb strumming her clit, she moaned in his mouth thrusting her hips into his hand. Hinata threw her head back thrusting her hip against his hand hard wanting it 2 go deep inside her. Garra……………….. p………please ………….. I can…………n't take this………………ssssss she moaned out loud. All of a sudden she felt his fingers out of her. She thrusted her hips and moaned in disapproval. The felt something hard entering her. Garra growled as he withfrawn and thrusted hard into her. She felt pain so she yelped then as the pain went away she felt pleasure. Hinata couldn't help but whimper when he eased away from her, far enough to put a gud size of 10inches in her. The ten inches that garra slammed into her body making her crying out his name. hinata body stretched to make room for him. He then slid out putting on a condom then returned. His swollen head probed her clit a couple times before hinata she felt a something building up inside her. As he flicked his cock against her clit once more she came she screamed out only to by covered by garra mouth. Garra then thrusted again hard in her . hinata hips blucked. I need to get off this is too much said garra to himself. He groaned as hinata's muscles gripped him unwilling to let go. His surged in retreated, surged in again grounding his hips repeating the process over and over again until he felt a hot liquid current that stole over him like a wildfire in the savanna causeing ripples of flames to cover every part of his body. Garra suddenly paced up the pace slammin into her. Hinata who was rocking her hips trying to keep up with his strive dug her nails into his back

They came together a cry of release crashed over them like a tunami . garra cloassped on top of hinata, as she stroked his damp hair.his kissed her and said are u okay . hinata rolled over said softly smile whispering thank you before she fell asleep.

He softly kissed her forehead wrapping his arms around her wasit saying you welcome.

Temari looked at kankuro saying u owe me $50. pay up.

End of flashback……..

* * *

And that's how garra and I had sex said hinata finishing her story . Ino, sakura and ten-ten mouths were wide opened. 

WOW they said eutaughstily

Ring………………………

What time is it? asked hinata

Um……..it's time to go said ino. Wow I can't believe we stayed in the girls bathroom 4 four periods. Ummmm. I have to go said hinata riseing up wit her book bag

Rushing out the bathroom saying I'll see u tomorrow .

* * *

Okay pplz im srry that i haven't updated in a while but i have a reason 

it's my birthday in 3 more days

July 21st "Harry Potter day" in my world

Harry Potter and the deadly hallows

check out my new story named Top-less

signin out.

Lady Love


	10. True Feelingz

* * *

Srry it took so long to update guys I've been soooooooo busy with my birthday reading the Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows books and typing Topless, sake( two new stories) and this story . Argggggghhhh I so can multitask this but this is too much to handle. I don't know how u other authors does it. Woooooo this is harder than regents.

* * *

Yeah I have reached chapter 9!!!!!!!!!!! . I need more reviews. For the people who read my fic and **DON'T!!!!!!!!!** Review. I want u guys to review because the more the readers review I can update much quicker than before

Hopefully……………………

Recap of chapter8………….

And that's how garra and I had sex said hinata finishing her story. Ino, sakura and ten-ten mouths were wide opened.

WOW they said enuathusitly

Ring………………………

What time is it? Asked Hinata

Um……..it's time to go said Ino. Wow I can't believe we stayed in the girls bathroom 4 four periods. Ummmm. I have to go said hinata raising up wit her book bag

Rushing out the bathroom saying I'll see u tomorrow.

* * *

N E whom on to chapter 9

Normal P.O.V

Hinata rushed out the girl's bathroom swerving through the teens in the hallway until she bumped into someone making her fall on the ground dropping her books.

"Oh im so srry I didn't mean to bump into u – oh yeah hina- chan" she looked up to naruto is the one she bumped in to. She blushed. He helped her up and picked up her books.

"Here" he said handing it to her.

"Thanx" she said.

"Hey y weren't u and the girls in class today, the guy's and I were worried" naruto said.

"Awww that's cute" she said giggling softly.

Wat he said blushing wat's so funni hina- chan.

"That you guys were worried about us" she said.

"Hey I was worried about if u were okay you could have been hurt or something" he said.

She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for worring about me naruto –kun that's very sweet of u to care about me" she said softly. She turned to leave. Hey hinata can I chat with u sometime later today he said with a hopeful look on his face. She smiled. Hinata went into her bag for a pen and paper.

Then wrote:

_LavenderGoddess17 _

_My cell: 1-856-249-7347_

She gave it to him and said" here is my aim name (it rhymes) and cell naruto- kun u can call me l8r today, bye naruto-kun I have to get to work". She ran out the skool building. Naruto looked at her piece of paper with her number and aim name. He smiled and walked to his hummer.

Naruto's P.O.V

"Yes I finally got her number" I thought as I walked out of the skool building. I heard a squeal and a laugh. I looked up to see hinata being lifted up by a guy in a dark blue jeans and stripped shirt. Then he put her down to kiss her softly on the lips. A feeling creeping up on me, and I couldn't shake It off. Naruto felt like he's been punched in the stomach……………… - hard. he struggled to breathe but couldn't." wat the hell is happening to me?" he thought

"I can tell u wat ur feeling kit" said kyubi

"Wat is this feeling kyubi tell me please" said naruto

"It's jealously ur jealous of that guy who kissed hinata but u didn't c wat she did to him afterwards" said kyubi.

"Jealously y the hell would I jealous….. And wat did she do" said naruto

"Simple, kit u like this hinata girl –A LOT so it's natural u 2 get jealous" sain kyubi in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"Im Not jealous" said naruto "there is no way I could b jealous"

"But u are kit u like this girl this is why ur body is acting like this" kyubi replied

"But this type of thing never happened before y now?" asked naruto

"Only u know the answer kit only u" said kyubi

His voice drifted off in his head. Naruto looks up to c Hinata hitting the boy with a blush on her face. "Looks like she was yelling at him by the way her face was set up" I thought. "Perhaps that's not her boyfriend hopefully' I muttered.

He felt a sharp pain in his skull. He gasped. Ooooowwwwwwww my head hurts I think I have a headache. I got to my hummer and drove home the image burned into my head like a branding iron to a cattle's hide.

The picture of a guy kissing Hinata………………….

Hinata's P.O.V……..

I dashed out of the skool building, started 2 walk towards my car when I saw Haku- Kun right in front of me. I ran up to him yelling Haku- Kun!!!!!!!. He smiled as he effortlessly picked me up, twirled me around setting me on the ground before kissing me lightly on the lips. I blushed pushing him away from before hitting him. "Haku why do u always do that" I whined as I continuously hit him. He laughed as he said "because I want to" looking straight at her.

"Well stop doing it Haku it's not funni" I said pouting not looking at him. "Come on let's go we have a couple of photo shoots to do" I said pulling him towards my car. "Y don't we do in my car, Snow" he said using my playboi name. I whirled around and said "get in before I run u over" she said getting pissed off. He held his hands up signaling surrender. "Ok, ok im going in; gees don't throw a BF, Snow" he mutters. They got in and she sped off to the Playboi house in the private area across town. While driving haku looked at Hinata. "Snow-Chan" he says softly to her. "Snow" he said …… she didn't even look at him just keeping her eyes on the highway. "Come on Hinata I kiss u all the time and u don't fuss like this I told u that I like u and that I will continue 2 kiss u until u are my girlfriend" Haku said seriously. "Haku it's not that I don't mind u kissing me is that u was kissing me in front of my skool" I said 2 him. "Wat ur afraid that someone would see us or something" he joked. She kept silence. Realization dawned on him. "U are aren't u" he said softly.

"**Tell him Hinata tell him the truth"** said Kayla

"_Tell him wat"_ asked Hinata

"**That u like naruto, he wouldn't get mad at u because he likes u"** stated Kayla.

"_How the hell u know I like naruto-kun_ "said hinata

"**Umm did u 4get im ur other half"** said Kayla.

"_Kinda-sorta"_ said Hinata "_ok ill tell him ………. When the shoot is over"_

"**Ok fine"** said Kayla

Normal P.O.V.

1hr and 15 minutes later...

They pulled up to a gate. The secretary guard said name

"Snow" Hinata said

Name clarified the gates opened and she drove in.

Haku just sat there listening to the music. Hinata parked in her spot and was about to get out when haku said "Snow I hate it when u get mad at me and u please say something" she sighed and said "haku ur not the only boy that I like." "There is this boy named Naruto- Kun I like him as much as I like u". "So wat are u saying Hinata" he said looking at her. "Well I don't know yet" haku she said "arggggh I so confused" she said cried out. "Okay haku is that wat u want me to tell u ok then ill said it".

"**Atta girl" **cheered Kayla

"The reason y I didn't want u kissing me in front of my skool was because naruto could have seen us and thought that u were my boyfriend and I really, really like him haku I really do but there's u and I like u 2 and I just don't know who to choose if he asks me out because there could be a 50-50 chance here that I couldn't be with u" she said finishing wat she had to said. She quickly got out of her car and said "I'll c u inside haku –Kun lock up the car and put the keys on my dresser please I'm late" and with that she left him in the car.

"50-50 chance that Hinata may not go out with me and can go out with this Naruto person I will not let that happened" he muttered to himself. "I WILL NOT LOSE HINATA, I've work to dam hard to lose her now" he growled (uh oh a love triangle). He got out of the car and quickly with in to the building before locking the car.

Inside the Playboi building…………

"Hey Snow, wat took u so long we have pictures to take together" said a light cocoa colored girl who's Playboi's happens to be Chocolate (her real name is Asia). "Cocoa I'm so srry im late haku and I were just talking bout some 'things'" stated Hinata as she hugged Cocoa. "Awwwww u and ur BF was having a lover's quarrel" joked Cocoa. "Whatever Asia let's just change and get to the main entrance." Sasha nodded and followed Hinata to the dressing room were Delicious and Lavender (2 of their co-workers) were having the finally touches on their make-up. These 4 females were the pride and joy of the Playboi Company (the other girls who worked there were jealous of them). "So wat are we this time" sighed Hinata as she stripped off her top and skool skirt.

"Gypsies" said Lavender.

Lavender whose real name was Melody was an Indian beauty. She was a small, but thick girl. She had a small bust but a big butt to make up, nice dark brown eyes, long jet black hair. Small nose and lips plus flawless skin. She wore a fuchsia gypsies outfit that was see-through (you no the usual tight-loose pants with tube top and the small hat with a light garment attached to it and barefoot). Delicious whose real name was Ericka is as blonde bombshell with long blonde/white hair, bright green eyes, medium nose, small mouth, big bust, small butt, and wore the blue version of Lavender's outfit.

Hinata P.O.V

Chocolate and I were it same except she's black and I'm Japanese. She has light cocoa colored skin, same size in bust and ass department (40D breast and all) hazel eyes, small nose and pouty lips just like mines. Her hair was a mixture of brown and black which came up to her mid back where my hair was waist length. She wore the gold version and I wore a white version of the gypsies' outfits. We are extremely close friends.

Normal P.O.V

After the 4 girls put on their eye shadow and lip-gloss they went to the set where they created an Indian like background with a large bed with bright and colorful sheets (not gay fruity colors pplz). The girls looked around in confusion chocolate piped up I thought we were taking picture no one said porn tape. The girls giggled softly. James Meusoshi the photographer said well ladies this is the playboy world we're talking about this scene is about gypsies lovers.

Gypsies …………………. Said Lavender

Lovers………………………..said Snow

"Yup isn't hot and sexy just wat the men and male teens want to see don't u think" said Meusoshi

"Ok girl on to the set" Meusoshi yelled

R we going to give them a show" said Delicious

"Don't we always" said Lavender

"They men on the set WILL weep" said Snow

"With pain from not releasing them" said Chocolate

They laughed as the when on the set, toward the bed.

3 hrs later…………………………………

The room smelled like woman all over. W-wwwwwe'reeee finissssssheeeddddd choked Meusoshi. Snow clean up and get-ttt h-h-hhh-haku. They nodded and lefted the scene.

3…………… said chocolate

2………………… said lavender

1…………………… said Snow and delicious said with unison.

All u heard for the 30 mins was grunting groan and maoning. U heard " o god I'm bout to cum, I can't hold it much longer or how can they do that or their favorite quote their a force to be wreckon with"

The girls laughed and talked about was they did to eachother. They no that they weren't lesbians but it's their job and they fine with eating each other and fondling with each other because it was natural 4 them to do that to one another. As long as it's the 4 of them.

"Ok guys I must take a shower before I go on the set with haku for the next photo shoot" said hinata to the girls. Yeah, okay we're going to play for a bit before going home said delicious. Bye guys' c u on Wednesday said hinata. Asia walked up to hinata and kissed her on the lips. She pulled away said "u had something right there" hinata laughed and said "it was probably ur cum" Asia stick out her tongue and said her good byes.

Hinata when to her dressing room to hear a male voice say "looks like someone was having fun" she turned around quickly heart pounding and said "Haku don't do that u almost scared the daylights out of me" she pouted at him. Come on we have our shoot next. I no I just have to take a shower she said as she stripped off her costume she was wearing.

Haku's P.O.V

Argghhhh I can't take this I have to do something I thought as hinata stripped off her clothes in front of me. The swells of her breast , the small tight pink nipples tauntin me begging me to taste. her flat stomach I can drink and eat off of. am I goin insane I though.

Her long hair was unpinned and found its way to her small waist. I groaned . hinata turned around and said are u okay lookin a bit worried. I guess she don't know want she does to me. I guess I can show her………………………..

Hinata's P.O.V

I heard a groan and I turned to find haku staring at me with a look in his eye that I know all to well. "Are u okay haku" I asked but I heard no response. I looked at him his dark brown eyes was clouded with his need for me. Umm……..H……haku I think that-

I was cut off by a hot mouth kissing me hard. Trying to push him off he snaked his arm around my waist and tighten his grip on it .

"Oh NO this is not happening" I thought frantically "he can't be serious"

"I think he's very serious" said Kayla

"Help me do something I don't want him" I cried out menatally

"Only if u tell him now that u don't want him tell him wat u want how u feel" said Kayla

Puhing him off of me with all the force I had I screamed "I DON'T WANT U HAKU " teats streaming down my face. I don't want u haku I don't I don't . I slowly slid to the floor in a corner shaking my hair covered my body like a veil.

Haku looked at me whispering "wat have I done……………. Hinata………… hinata … I didn't mean to hurt u I swear….." he reached for me but I slapped him hand away

Don't touch me I looked at him coldly rising up and when to bathroom saying "I hate u"

"I hate u"

End of P.O.V

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooooo the drama the excitement

Don't u just love it

I no I do cause I write it LOL

Thanx to all my readers and reviewers out there and I'd try 2 update as soon as possible

Signing out

Lady Love

P.S: check out Top-less I sure u would like it


	11. Chapter 11

Hello peoples how were your weekend? Okay just trying 2 make conversation here but n e way back to the story. I need an idea. How should Naruto find out about Hinata bunny job? Of course he would b a playboy subscriber but how is it going to take place I'm kind of lost here and it's my story. LOL

I would like to thank Hunter-Killer360 for helping me and pointing out that my story needs to shaped up a bit so thank you Hunter-Killer360

Also to my readers and reviewers out there you rock!!!!

* * *

Okay have fun wit it pals here is the recap of chapter 9

Recap of chapter9 ………

Hinata's P.O.V

I heard a groan and I turned to find Haku staring at me with a look in his eye that I know all to well. "Are u okay Haku" I asked but I heard no response. I looked at him his dark brown eyes were clouded with his need for me. Umm……..H……Haku I think that-

I was cut off by a hot mouth kissing me hard. Trying to push him off he snaked his arm around my waist and tighten his grip on me.

"_Oh NO this is not happening"_ I thought frantically _"he can't be serious"_

"**I think he's very serious"** said Kayla

"_Help me do something I don't want him"_ I cried out mentally

"**Only if you tell him now that you don't want him tell him what you want how you feel"** said Kayla

Pushing him off of me with all the force I had I screamed "I DON'T WANT U HAKU "tears streaming down my face." I don't want u Haku I don't I don't". I slowly slid to the floor in a corner shaking my hair covered my body like a veil.

Haku looked at me whispering "what have I done……………. Hinata………… Hinata … I didn't mean to hurt u I swear….." he reached for me but I slapped him hand away.

"Don't touch me" I looked at him coldly rising up not caring if I was naked or not and when to bathroom saying "I hate u"

"I hate u…………………………….."

End of P.O.V

End of recap………….

* * *

Chapter 10

Hinata's P.o.V

As Hinata was in the bathroom the events that took place entered her mind………… he wanted me ………………. He tried to force himself on me…………………………. And then apologies afterwards because he didn't mean 4 it to happened………………………………….. and I said I hate u…………………………….I hate u …………………I think he deserved it….. She though as she stepped into the shower rinsing off all her worry and problems ……..

"_Kayla what should I do"?_ Asked Hinata

"**Well I'd kick his ass but we don't know his background so yeah"** said Kayla

"**Oooooh I know tease him……………….. No scratch that……………. go the photo shoot like if nothing happened and tell him off afterwards"**

Hinata thought it over the said _"hmmmmmmmmmm that sounds like a good idea"_

Normal P.O.V

Hopping out of the bathtub she dried her skin, Hinata peered out the adjured door to find no one in her dressing room. She calmly walked out of the bathroom and closed her dressing room door. "I guess he wanted me to have some space from the last incident" she muttered to herself. As she quickly lotion her self and towel-dried her hair while checking her phone for messages or emails, she noticed one from Naruto. She sat on her bed to listen to the message.

This is what it said-

"Hey Hina-Chan it's Naruto calling just making sure you gave me the right number………….slight pauses ……….. Ummm I was wondering if u would like to come to my house to have a party- pool party. It's with the Konoha's K&Q only, so call me back or you can tell me your answer in school tomorrow. Okay Bye"

"**This time Hinata you better say yes or you will be having very graph nightmares!!"** Yells Kayla

Hinata sweat dropped and said "_Of course I'm not that stupid to deny him twice in a row, plus I like Naruto-Kun". "He's sweet and caring,"………trailing off_

**Nice 8 pack and probably a good size……….** Said Kayla

"_Kayla!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Screamed Hinata her face bright red as the image popped into her head.

"**Okay, okay I'm done"** laughed Kayla "**oh god Hinata I swore you was about to get a heart attack."**

Still laughing Kayla said** "it's so easy to taut you"**

"_You are the meanest naughtiest twin that I think anyone will ever get to know_ "said Hinata "but I love you anyway you give me some good advice when I'm in a bind"

"**Like now" **snickered Kayla

While Hinata continued to check her messages the stylist came in and said 'Snow y aren't you dressed yet? The shoots with Haku-san starts in half an hour come on Snow chop chop and sit so I can do your hair". Hinata sighed and said "yes Fabio". She turned to look at the outfit she was about to wear. It was a type of school girl outfit. It was a short short navy blue skirt with gold lining and a white female sailor's top with blue and gold lining on it. The top wasn't a complete top it was cut off to show off her flat stomach.

1 hour later…..

Hinata was dressed and ready to go. She started to walk to the set where she heard females moaning coming from Lavender's room. She sighed and muttered"wish I could be with them right now" knowing that the girls were 'playing'. Hinata opened the door to find the photographer saying "where is she? Snow suppose to be here right now- someone go get her"

"Don't even bother Eric I'm already here" called hinata as she walked towards him. Haku was in white button down top and navy slacks. His top was half way button up.

"**My my my he's looking delicious" **said Kayla

"_I could really care less about him"_ muttered Hinata

"**Atta girl I thought you would have changed your mind about him**" said Kayla

"_About what Kayla I don't understand what you're saying?"_ Asked Hinata

"**Umm I can't remember"** said Kayla

"_Well tell me when you remember I have a photo to shoot then I can go home and sleep because I'm exhausted" _said Hinata

Hinata when towards Haku to be directed for the shoot, Hinata slightly gazed in Haku direction. He smiled softly at her, Hinata quickly turned her head. "Haku, Snow get on set now". Hinata looked at the clock on the wall.

8:45pm.

"Dam I have about an hour left to reach home" said Hinata. "Jeff how many frames are we shooting" asked Hinata. "Umm... about 150 shots Snow why do you ask" said Jeff. "Because I have school tomorrow and I have some homework to do" she lied. Hinata had completed her homework at lunch, but they didn't have to know that. "Okay Snow just do as I instruct and it will go as quick as possible" said Jeff.

"Haku put your arms around Snow".

"Snow, tilt you face in his direction".

Perfect.

"Tilt your chin".

"Wrap your arms around him Snow yea like that"

Jeff just started to command, telling them what he wanted them to do, as he clicked away with is camera.

"Hinata I'm so sorry for what I have done in your dressing room awhile ago that was uncalled for and absolute disrespectful of me and I pray to god on earth that you can forgive me" whispered Haku as they were taking the pictures. "I can't deny the feelings I have for you Hinata I want you so badly and not just physically neither, I want you mentally, physically, and spiritually. I want to know every thing there is to know about you not everything but most things"." I just want you to forgive me" He stopped taking a breath from his speech.

"Last frame" called Jeff "Haku for this one I want you to lean into Snow and grasp her left leg and your other hand touch to touch the small of her back bringing her closer to you". "Snow I want you to balance this all out by putting your arms around his neck so you wouldn't fall and look into his eyes your know like if you two are lovers".

"Lovers huh he wants us to act like lovers" Haku said

"I guess he does" sigh Hinata getting into character forgetting everything that happened that day.

-Meeting her ex-boyfriend after a year.

-Crushing on her new class mate and possible boy-friend Naruto.

-Haku's sexual attempt.

-Maeo living with her and her father.

-Her mother's death.

Taking a deep breath she compiled and did as she was told but added a slightly small kiss at the end when Jeff took the last frame.

Haku looked stunned, Jeff and tears in his eyes

"Bravo. Brava that last picture was so beautiful it took my breath away like the last part Snow a perfect touch" said Jeff

"Thanks but now I have to go home bye guys I'll see you some time" said Hinata dashing out of the room. Haku followed her, he yelled "Hinata wait." She stopped long enough for him to catch up. "Yes Haku what happened" she said. "I'm sorry for what I've done really I am" said Haku. Hinata smiled at him and said" I forgive you but the trust we had that's gone now you have to win me over Haku because now there will be a good chance that I will go out with Naruto than you." Haku then said "Okay I'll respect what you had and your decision because what I have done was unnecessarily but I'm happy that you have forgiven me". He smiled and said "I guess I will see you soon." He waved good bye she waved back and continued to her car.

Haku watched as her sped off into the night and said "Good bye Hinata"………………

* * *

Okay people I am finished with chapter 10

Read it and enjoy it

For Hunter-Killer360 there are no mistakes and I want you to enjoy and review

And as for my other favorite reviewers and reader

I Love You All!!!!!

Signing out-

Lady H. Love (I'm think about changing my pen name is that a good idea)


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone on Fanfiction. I have returned from my 2 week vacation in Pennsylvania and have had my creative juices flowing so here is the recap of chapter 10. And I'm mad because I have 2nd period to 11th period for this school term. Waaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

Recap of Chapter 10...

"I guess he does" sigh Hinata getting into character forgetting everything that happened that day.

-Meeting her ex-boyfriend after a year.

-Crushing on her new class mate and possible boy-friend Naruto.

-Haku's sexual attempt.

-Maeo living with her and her father.

-Her mother's death.

Taking a deep breath she compiled and did as she was told but added a slightly small kiss at the end when Jeff took the last frame.

Haku looked stunned, Jeff and tears in his eyes

"Bravo. Brava that last picture was so beautiful it took my breath away……. liked the last part Snow a perfect touch" said Jeff

"Thanks, but now I have to go home bye guys I'll see you some time" said Hinata dashing out of the room. Haku followed her, he yelled "Hinata wait." She stopped long enough for him to catch up. "Yes Haku what happened" she said. "I'm sorry for what I've done really I am" said Haku. Hinata smiled at him and said" I forgive you but the trust we had that's gone now you have to win me over Haku because now there will be a good chance that I will go out with Naruto than you." Haku then said "Okay I'll respect what you had and your decision because what I have done was unnecessarily but I'm happy that you have forgiven me". He smiled and said "I guess I will see you soon." He waved good bye she waved back and continued to her car.

Haku watched as her sped off into the night and said "Good bye Hinata"………………

Okay people here is chapter 11……………………………….

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Hinata sped down the highway taking a deep breath. Looking at her watch she saw 9:23.

"Okay I have some time to get home" she said

She exited off the highway and made a left turn on Union Dr. She continued to drive for a few minutes before making a right on Palms Lane. There was a sign that said Heaven's Island. She turned at the sign where a pair of sliver painted gates opened. She drove to her house and parked in the garage. As she quickly got out and locking the car, Hinata when into the 3-story mansion like house.

Normal P.O.V

"Hinata- Chan your home" said her Maeo her step mother. "Konichiwa………" Hinata trailed off looking at her. "So how was your day Hinata" Maeo said. Umm… it was okay I guess is father home yet? She asked "no he isn't here yet" replied Maeo "would you like something to eat Hinata I told the cook to take the day off so I made dinner"

Oh no thanks I'll just have a sandwich and some water said hinata. "Oh okay" said Maeo sadly. "I mean I didn't have to slave over a hot stove for five hours make dinner for the three of us" Hinata instantly felt guilty. She looked at he stepmother. She looked hurt and looked like she was about to breakdown and cry. Hinata sighed and said "will since you did cook all that food there's no point into wasting it now is there". Maeo looked a bit shocked. Hinata said "just because I don't like u a bit don't mean I have to hurt your feelings and crush your spiritual being of niceness, so I guess I will join you when I freshen up ok Maeo-San."

"Arigatou………… Arigatou Gozaimasu" said a now smiling Maeo.

Hinata then when up stairs to a quick shower and put her white formfitting PJ top with matching shorts. Putting her hair in a ponytail she when downstairs to the dining room. Here was Maeo setting the food down on the table. There was Pasta Carbonara, Ohaji (see end of chapter to find out what it is) Green Peas, Sushi, Steamed White Rice, Grilled Fish and Miso Soup. Hinata smiled at her stepmother for the 1st time and said "this looks delicious Maeo-San". She beamed at Hinata and said "thanks".

One hour later……..

Hinata and her step mother were cleaning up the table when the phone rang……..

Bring…..

Bring….

Umm…. I'll get it Hinata-chan, you just clean up said Maeo as she dashed out of the room. Hinata quickly finished the table and when to the opposite side of the dining room to the phone. She picked up the phone and listened quietly.

"This is a collect call from Tokyo Bridge juvenile center would you take this call" a female voice said.

"Hai, I will" say Maeo

"Juvenile center………….who would be calling for Maeo- san at that place…… unless……. " thought Hinata

"Riku……….. Riku is that you" said Maeo.

"Hi Mom, how are you holding up with your marriage to that Hyugga guy" said a strong male voice.

"R………Riku oh I miss u so much" she cried "are you okay in there"

"Mom I'm fine I just can't wait to get out" said Riku

"This is why I have to divorce Hiazhi, Riku so I could have enough money to bail you out so we can be together" said Maeo

"So it's her son she wants to bail out not her lover…………. Well if she had a lover" though Hinata

"Mom why can't u just ask for the money I mean isn't he your husband" said Riku "plus its way better than divorcing him when you love him mother I know u do because you always talk about him or his daughter Hinata. By the way how is she?"

"She's been talking about me to her son" though Hinata

"Riku, Hinata is fine she just came home a while ago" answered Maeo

"Hey mom ummmmmmmmmmm….. Can u bring Hinata wit you to pick me up so I can see her" said Riku

Hinata almost dropped the phone.

"But I brought pictures last time" Maeo said

"I know but I would like to met my step- sister you know" said Riku

Maeo sighed and said "ok Riku I'll ask but I don't think she's say yes"

"Why not" said Riku

"Because I never told them about you yet" she said sadly

"Your ashamed of me aren't you" said Riku

"What Riku I could never be ashamed of you you're my baby" said Maeo "how could you think such a thing you have created an accomplice so many things in you 18yrs of life?"

"Ok mom yea whatever" muttered Riku "name one thing that I have accomplished" "Riku Kureani have you forgotten the honors award from the senator in high school. "You were the smartest person in the whole of Japan for crying out loud said Maeo you're a genius". "Well if I was such a genius why am I in jail" said Riku. the reason "why you are in jail because of that sexual harassment **that girl **put on you just because you didn't want to date her that stupid bitch making you get a 9 month sentence" said Maeo. "I mean who wouldn't want to go out wit you Riku you a very handsome boy only 18 yrs old" Maeo continued. "Only 2 more weeks to go and I'm out of here" said Riku. "Yes and I will register you in that college you wanted to go to" Maeo told Riku.

"Okay mom I have to go, my time is up to use the phone so I'll see you in two weeks" said Riku

"Bye bye my riku-ku I'll see you soon" said Maeo and hang up the phone.

Hinata quickly put the phone back on its hanger and dashed to the dining room. A couple minutes later Maeo came in and said "I'll finish up Hinata- Chan you can go and sleep or excerise downstairs if you want too".

"That's okay I'll just go and sleep………………………………….. Night Maeo –san" and with that her went to her room.

Next day……………………..

Hinata woke up the next morning thinking about Naruto and blushed. "I like Naruto" she thought.

"_**You are now realizing that"**_ said Kayla

"Yes I am do you have a problem about it" Hiñata shot back at Kayla

"_**Nope I'm glad you like him"**_ said Kayla "because he is sexi with a capitol S"

She laughed and said "for once Kayla your right" and with that she got in the bathroom to shower.

30mintues later……………..

Hinata was in the dining room eating rice porridge in her tight school skirt and top when Maeo san walked into the room.

Ohayo Maeo –san said Hinata

"Ohayo Hinata Chan I see that you're eating "

"Yup so I wouldn't have to buy anything till later" said Hinata.

She got up and said well I'm off Maeo san I'll see you later and she when to her car.

It took her 35 minutes to get to school said find a park (this time with no problems)

She got of her car and started to walk the block to the school. while going up the back stairs of the school were she was stopped by………………..

Garra!!

"Hello Hinata- Chan" he said looking at her wit his light green eyes.

Hinata sighed and said "hi Garra can you get out of my way I have no time for this"

He did his little smirk and slowly walked towards her. "Garra really what do you want?" Hinata asked. "Isn't it obvious? YOU" he stated grabbing her arm making her book bag drop to the ground with a **THUD**!! Pulling her against him.

She struggled trying to get out of his hold forgetting how strong he was back when they were dating until he slammed her against the wall sandwiching her between him and the wall. She gasped hard. The slam almost knocked the wind out of her. Hinata continued to struggle against him. "Garra please stop this, I know you don't want to hurt me so please want ever you are trying to do stop" she pleaded to him. Garra looked at her……… her eyes are filled with fear. Then he leaned over to whisper in her ears

"You don't know what I can do to you right now. You have no idea how much you and haunted me Hinata after our year and a half relationship. Everything I think about leads right back to you. You scent, hair, skin … you lips (looking at them for a bit as he spoke). Do you have any idea how I felt after we had broken up he whispered letting her go as he slowly backed away from her. I went crazy Tengo, I went mad."

"So why did you do it then" said Hinata who started to tear up, "why did you have to cheat on me after I have given you all of me I loved you Garra……sob…….. And you to taken that and destroyed what we had". "I gave you something that was precious to me Garra sob I gave it to you and only you but you didn't care didn't you". Hinata started to get angry…….. "But no you couldn't have been satisfied with me alone!!!!!" "Wasn't I good enough for you?!!?!?" No you just had to go and fuck Shadow, and break my heart.

Garra walked towards her and hugged her as she cried I hate you Garra ……sob Sob…….I hate you. He kissed her forehead and whisper how sorry he was and was asking for her forgiveness. He held her until she stopped crying. Hinata pulled away from him quickly wiping her tear stained face. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying so hard. Handing her a tissue Garra said "am I forgiven for what happen Hinata I never meant for that to happen she just and up to me a one thing lead to the next and then afterwards you came what I'm trying to say is that I'm still in love with you hinata and I will always be because you are and will forever be my first and only love."

Hinata blushed softly and said "Garra somewhere deep in my heart there is love for you and I will always love you but we both have to move on and this is our good bye".

"I see okay my blue- haired angel Garra said softly touching her hair but I want to give you something". He went into his pocket and withdrawn a large rectangular black felt box. "You can open it when you get home" he said tilling her chin to look into her sexy whitish- lavender eyes. "I guess this is our goodbye my love" he said sadly smiling. Yes Garra this is our goodbye said hinata holding her breath.

"_OMG he's going to kiss us_ "screamed Kayla.

Shut-UP!!!!!!! Scold Hinata.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave Hinata a soft but deep kiss. Hinata moaned softly returning the kiss back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

In the background Temari watched as they broke the kiss and parted their separate ways.

Smiling she said "Kankuro u owe me $200"

* * *

Okay people i am done wit chapter 11 and i hope u liked it 

it would take me a while to update on chapter 12 cause of school and sruff so be patient and i love you all

R&R

Mistress Of DarkShadows (i luv my new name don't you


	13. Chapter 13

Hey people its time to go back the hell hole I call school but it's ok because I get to see all my friends. N e way enough chit-chat on to chapter 12. Oh yeah to my readers last chapter I said that I was going to put up a definition of the Japanese word "Ohaji." Ohaji is a dumpling made of rice and sweet red bean paste, sometimes roasted in soy flour. Ohaji are eaten cool and is sweet and chewy. (I got this out of a Shojo Beat Magazine.)

* * *

Recap of chapter 11

Hinata blushed softly and said "Garra somewhere deep in my heart there is love for you and I will always love you but we both have to move on and this is our good bye".

"I see okay my blue- haired angel Garra said softly touching her hair but I want to give you something". He went into his pocket and withdrawn a large rectangular black felt box. "You can open it when you get home" he said tilling her chin to look into her sexy whitish- lavender eyes. "I guess this is our goodbye my love" he said sadly smiling. "Yes Garra………….. This is our goodbye" said Hinata holding her breath.

"_OMG he's going to kiss us_ "screamed Kayla.

Shut-UP!!!!!!! Scold Hinata.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave Hinata a soft but deep kiss. Hinata moaned softly returning the kiss back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

In the background Temari watched as they broke the kiss and parted their separate ways.

Smiling she said "Kankuro u owe me $200"

* * *

Okay here is chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hinata was in a daze for the rest the morning while walking to her 3rd period class. "I kissed Garra……….. What the hell was I thinking" she thought.

"Ummm. That you wanted him to kiss you" said Kayla

"I mean it was just a goodbye kiss nothing more than that" Hinata out loud.

"What happened that you didn't want to happen Hina-Chan" said a deep male voice. Hinata spun around to find Naruto behind her. She smiled and said "nothing Naruto- Kun it's nothing." "Okay then hina did u get my message on your cell" he said as they walked to their 3rd period class which was Math B 3/3 with Sensei Genma.

"Yes Naruto – kun I would love to come to the pool party" she said looking at him. He grinned. Then he picked her up and said "yah hina is coming to the party". Hinata giggled and said "come on Naruto please put me down we have class". He quickly put her down and said "oh uh looks like we're late" after he noticed the halls were empty. "Oh shit come on ruto -Kun let's go" Hinata said pulling him down the hallway.

In class…………

"Hey where is Naruto? He's never late for this class" asked Hay Lin looking around the classroom for him.

Umm. Have you guys seen Hinata anywhere cause she's not in class said Neji as he looked for his little cousin.

Just then Hinata and Naruto came bursting into the class. "Gomen sensei Gomennasai, I'm sorry that we are late um…… we… were kinda busy" said Hinata

"Yea" said Naruto scratching his head "we sorry we're late sensei"

"Hai, yes fine just sit down both of you" said Gemna

"Hai sensei" they both said and walked to their group.

"So Hinata why were you late you're always early for class" question Neji

Hinata looked at Neji and then Naruto and said "Ummmmm………I ………I …………." Naruto jumped in and said "I asked her if she wanted to go to my pool party at my house wit the K K&Q and she said yes, so that's why we were late"

Is that right Hinata said Neji warily looked at her. She smiled at Naruto and said "Hai neji-nii-san that's right I'm going to the pool party at Naruto's this Friday"

Sakura and Ino squealed pulling Hinata and said "ooooooo we have to get you an outfit for this event". Um but isn't it just a pool party said Hinata looking confused. "It's not just any pool party" said Ino. "It's THE pool party, only certain people are given invites" said sakura.

Ino nodded her head in agreement. "Of course, we the K K&Q is always invited to his party matter of fact there wasn't a party that we have not been invited to" said Sakura. "So do you have a bikini" said Ino. "Of course I have so much I don't think I can choose what to wear" said Hinata. "So why don't we come to your house and pick out and outfit and bikini" said Temari entering the conversation. "Um okay how about Thursday the day before the pool party" said ten-ten whom was listening to the conversation.

Okay then its Thursday said Hinata

"Ok class settle down and start the work" yelled Gemna sensei

"Hai" the class replied

For the rest of the day classes was a breeze before she knew it…………. it was period 8 which is Art with Kurenai-sensi. In that class they were doing a portrait of a person and hinata was doing a portrait of her mother. Hinata started to draw her but then kept messing up so she decided to it at home. She thought about what had happened earlier that day. "That kiss" she mumbled

_"What about it?"_ said Kayla

"It's confusing me" Hinata said

_"Why should it confuse you Hinata"_ said Kayla _"I mean don't you like Naruto-Kun now so it shouldn't really matter"._

"Yes I do like Naruto – Kun I mean he's so sweet and caring and he's so dam HOT!!!!" Said Hinata.

_"You could say that again"_ said Kayla _"he's a piece of work……………….. So what are you wearing to the pool party"?_

OMG I have no idea said Hinata

Bring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

Class has ended

"Don't forget finish the portrait and bring it on Friday" yells Kurenai-sensi

"Hai sensei" Shouted the class as they headed out the door

Later on that day………………………..

"Hey Hinata you did finish that 'story' you were telling us" said Ino as the girls went to their last period class which is History with Anko- sensei. She looked at them and said "do you really want to know the rest of the story".

They nodded. She sighed and said "ok follow me". Taking them to a fire escape she opened the door. And sat down on the steps. "Okay where were we………………………… "Said Hinata tapping her finger on her bottom lip.

You were going to tell us why you broke up with Garra said Sakura. "Oh yeah" Hinata said.

Flashback……..

Hinata busted thorough the door of Garra's house in her track outfit. It was Royal blue top and tight matching shorts. Hinata went into the kitchen where Temari was eating miso soup. "Hey Hinata I see you won another three races" said Temari pointing to the gold medals that hung around her neck. Hinata beamed and said "yup I did and I want to show Garra and just relax with him before I go home, because my mom wants to celebrate the medals that I have won today" as she climbed up the stairs. "Ok hinata have fun" called Temari. She giggled as she knocked on Garra's Bedroom door. She opened the door and what she saw shocked her beyond belief.

There was Garra naked on his bed banging the hell out of a girl, not any girl but Shadow.

She watched as he continued fucking her. The bed rocked and groaned as he pounded in to Shadow her hair bounced as he screwed her doggy style. She moaned loudly as she climaxed, a couple minutes later he came. As he pulled himself out of Shadow, Hinata then said "Having fun Garra", coming into view. Hinata look I can explain said Garra as he quickly slipped on his boxers while Shadow quietly picked up her clothes off the floor. "What kind of excuse are you going to give me GARRA, is it that your dick accidentally slipped into that slut's pussy" Hinata said angrily.

"I can't believe you did to me Garra, we have been going out for a year a FUCKING YEAR" How long has this been going on she said looking at Garra in his eyes". "How long has you been cheating on me!!" Garra looked at Shadow and said "this is the 2nd time" Hinata then did the most unexpected thing she smacked him – HARD - on his face was the imprint of her hand and she screamed" TWICE ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME GARRA!!!!!, YOU FUCKED THIS DIRTY BITH TWICE!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT!!!! AND TO THINK YOU LOVE ME." "But I do" said Garra. "Garra just shut up please just shut the fuck up said Hinata because if you did loved me Garra you wouldn't have done this shit to me". "What I wasn't good enough for you that you had to go to THAT" pointing at Shadow.

Temari scrambled upstairs after she heard screaming and a loud clap. She looked at Hinata to Garra to Shadow quickly putting the pieces together and said "Garra you did NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID" she said in a threatening voice. "Did you know about this Temari did you know that Garra was cheating on me" said Hinata who calmed down a tad to hear her answer. "No I didn't Hinata I had no idea that Garra would cheat on you" said Temari. Hinata slowly started to cry and in a hoarse voice she whispered "I can't believe this shit, the one I thought that could actually love me fucks me over not once but twice. Then she laughed "ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha woooo…... sniff…… you know what Garra, I came here to tell you that I've won 3 track championships in a row but it's a good thing I did to or else I wouldn't have know how much of a bastard and heart breaker you really are……………. Garra the relationship we have is officially over".

And with that she walked out the door hearing Garra scream out her name……………………………….

HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flashback ended….

"And that's how Garra and I broke up" said hinata. "After that he didn't eat for months he almost died" said temari. "Dam that must have been painful" said Sakura. "Yup it was painful you wouldn't imagine how much I cried that night said hinata but it was for the best." Soooooooo what's going on with you and naruto said Ten- Ten. Hinata blushed and said nothing really I just like him. You and more than half of the girl population of this school said Ino. You better get him and get him quick before "that girl" comes said Temari. "Who is that girl" said hinata

Bring……………………………………….

All Class has ended time to head home.

"We will tell you another time hinata see you tomorrow and don't forget we are coming over" said the girls

"I wouldn't" said hinata waving them off before going in her car heading home.

* * *

Chapter 12 is finish and im so glad .

I have over 30 reivews on this fanfiction

I feel so loved and I'm glad you like this story.

Who is 'that girl' you will find out in the next chapter so by the mean time

R&R

Mistress Of DarkShadows


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Hello and welcome to chapter 13 of this Hinruto Fic Highskool Crazied. I just want to thank all the people who have read and continue to read my fanfic. So thanks.

OMG, this is my three month anniversary with this story. I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Recap of Chapter 13

Temari scrambled upstairs after she heard screaming and a loud clap. She looked at Hinata to Garra to Shadow quickly putting the pieces together and said "Garra you did NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID" she said in a threatening voice. "Did you know about this Temari did you know that Garra was cheating on me" said Hinata who calmed down a tad to hear her answer. "No I didn't Hinata I had no idea that Garra would cheat on you" said Temari. Hinata slowly started to cry and in a hoarse voice she whispered "I can't believe this shit, the one I thought that could actually love me fucks me over not once but twice. Then she laughed "ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha woooo…... sniff…… you know what Garra, I came here to tell you that I've won 3 track championships in a row but it's a good thing I did to or else I wouldn't have know how much of a bastard and heart breaker you really are……………. Garra the relationship we have is officially over".

And with that she walked out the door hearing Garra scream out her name……………………………….

HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flashback ended….

"And that's how Garra and I broke up" said hinata. "After that he didn't eat for months he almost died" said Temari. "Dam that must have been painful" said Sakura. "Yup it was painful you wouldn't imagine how much I cried that night said piñata but it was for the best." Soooooooo what's going on with you and Naruto said Ten- Ten. Hinata blushed and said nothing really I just like him. You and more than half of the girl population of this school said Ino. You better get him and get him quick before "that girl" comes said Temari. "Who is that girl" said Hinata

Bring……………………………………….

Class has ended time to head home.

"We will tell you another time Hinata see you tomorrow and don't forget we are coming over" said the girls

"I wouldn't" said Hinata waving them off before going in her car heading home.

Without further, here is chapter 13.

Chapter13

Hinata's POV

Thursday came by quickly as the girls and I were getting ready to leave school. The guys were walking with us. Neji asked "so you are coming to the party tomorrow". "Yup as soon as I pick out an outfit and bikini" I said cheerfully, Neji who was drinking a soda started to choke while Naruto pounded on his back saying "breath Neji breath ". Naruto turned to me and grinned saying "a bikini huh" as he wiggled his eyebrows. I giggled at his action.

Bring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

The bell rang, so the girls and I got up and said bye the boys. As we got to the my car Hay- Lin and her posse showed up and Hay-Lin said "just because you hold Naruto- kun's interest now that don't mean that he will fall for you…………….. Just wait until SHE comes he forget about you in a heart beat". She walked away quickly as her group followed her.

I was suddenly furious as I spun about to face the girls I said "before we step one foot into my house I want to know who this female is". Temari and the rest of the girls looked at each other and then looked at me. Then said "okay we will tell you but you're not going to like it"

"Ok. Ok fine just tell me already" I said "okay the girl everyone is talking about is……………………………………. Temari taking a deep breath……………………. is Naruto's fiancée"

Suddenly I felt my world blacken and dizziness as I faintly heard the girls yell out my name.

Sakura's POV

As soon as Temari said that "the girl" was Naruto's fiancée Hinata just blacked out. Ten-ten and I caught her before she fell to the ground.

"OMG. What should we do, I knew this was a bad idea" said Temari

Yup you were right I guess we shouldn't have told her cause right now she is out cold said Ino.

"Oh shut the hell up Ino-pig and let's get Hinata to her dam car"I snapped

"I'll drive since I know where Hinata lives" said Temari

So Temari, Hinata, and I piled into Hinata's car and ten-ten and Ino when in her car, leaving Ten-Ten, Temari, and my car in the private school parking lot.

35 minutes later………..

We were entering Hinata's neighborhood Temari whistled and said "dam I forgot how rich she was". As she said that Hinata who's head was on my lap started to stir awake. She moaned as she said "I have a headache".

"O gods, Hinata don't ever do that again" I said.

"I'm sorry I did mean to I was in shock mode" she said

"Good thing you did wake up because we are right in front of your house" said Temari

Normal POV

As the five girls walked towards Hinata's house the door flew opened revealing Hinata's butler Kyoko.

"Konnichiwa Hinata- sama" said Kyoko

"Konnichiwa Kyoko" said Hinata

These are my friends pointing to them as she spoke….. Ten-Ten, Temari, Sakura, and Ino.

"Konnichiwa" they said together

He nodded and said "if there is anything you young ladies need you can just ask"

As they ascended up the stairs Hinata's step mom came saying" hina- Chan your fat-"she stopped as she saw Hinata with her friends.

"Oh hello, I didn't know Hinata was having friends over" Maeo said

"Gomen, Maeo –san I forgot to tell you about it" said Hinata

"Hello I am Hinata's stepmother Maeo"she said

The girls introduced themselves one-by-one.

After the introductions Maeo said "Hinata your father is home he's sleeping right now but when he wakes up I'll come get you "

Hai, Maeo-san said Hinata as she climbing the staris to her bedroom.

"WOW" they said with unison looking at the size of her room." Just drop your things on the love seat and let's get this started" she said starting to strip off her button down top.

"Wow I'm soooooo jealous Hinata your room is so much bigger that mines" said Ino.

"Shut it Ino- pig, I love the room did you customized it" said Sakura as she placed her bag on the white love seat.

"Yup just like I customized my car, my motorcycle and my walk in closet" she said smirking as Ino eyes widened to see Hinata opened her closet. It was large and it was revolving. Hinata's closet was filled with clothes.

Ino stepped forward and said "I'm in heaven just shoot me now"

"And I though Ino –pig had clothes my goodness do you shop all the time" said Sakura as she looked in the closet.

"Nope just when she has time right?" Said Ten-Ten

"Your right ok now stop ogling my closet and help me with the bikini for tomorrow and tell me about Naruto's …………………………………………..fiancée" said Hinata making a face.

"Ooooo how about this one" said Sakura as she pulled up a white and blue bikini that has blue flower on the right side of her breast and the left side of her ass cheek.

"Here and try this one while you're at it" said Ino as she took out a bikini that was a striped purple and black tube top and matching skirt.

"Dam girl how much bikinis do you own" said Temari as she flipped through her bikini rack piñata's closet.

"Um…….. I think over 90 pairs but some of them are too small because of my bust area." She called while she was changing into the 1st one.

Then she came out and twirled around saying "what to you think guys"

"Aww you look as cute" gushed Ino

"It's ok" said Temari "what you need is something to catch Naruto's eye ………… matter a fact every guy who is there at the party tomorrow, as she flipped through the rack like this one" she held up. It was a white and lavender **Thong** bikini. The top had lavender rhinestones in the shape of a crown and the thong also.

"Temari are you out of your FUCKING MIND" said Hinata with a blush growing on her face. She shook her head and said "nope nope nope I'm NOT wearing that."

Temari sighed and said "well I guess Naruto will belong to yuki -san then."

Hinata huffed taking the bikini from Temari and said "fine I'll try it on"

Ten-ten said "wow that's strange" "hey Hinata you can try this one on if you like too" giving Hinata and lavender bikini that had bikini short that were **short. **Taking both bikinis she then tried on Temari's

Opening the bathroom door Hinata walked in and said this isn't so bad but not at Naruto- kun's party as she looked in the mirror.

"Hinata Chan is that a tattoo on your lower back" said Temari

"Guilty as charged yup it's a tattoo" she said as she moved her hair to the front of her so they can see. It was in Harrington writing. It said"Snow" and it had a halo above it and wings on either sides.

"Awwww that's so cute" squealed sakura.

Ino and Ten-Ten nodded their approval.

"When did you get it?" Asked Temari

"I had the tattoo for a year now plus I have been working too." Hinata said

"Where do you work?" questioned Temari

"That unimportant now what I want to now is who is Naruto's Fiancée and why didn't he tell me" said Hinata as she changed into the bikini Ten-Ten chose for her.

"Well I'm guessing that he didn't want to tell you"said Ten-Ten

"Why not I mean he obviously likes you and he probably thinks that by him telling you that he's engaged you wouldn't be interested" said Ino

"Hey , hey, hey hold up you guys ya'll making it sound like if he wanted to marry her are you forgetting that its an arranged marriage" said Temari

"And that girl is head over heels like love with him and I don't think she would like it if she finds out that her future hubby likes another" said Sakura.

"Ok so what is she? Who is she?" said Hinata

"Her name is Yuki………… Yuki Mecha of the Mecha Empire she the heiress of billions just likes you." Said Ino

"She is spoiled and she gets anything and **anyone** she wants" said Ten-Ten" so please get him before she does "

"Why should I? I mean if he does like me he could have said so himself "said Hinata

"Hinata please we will cry if she is in our group I don't like her and I know for a fact that the rest of the girls don't like her either" said Temari

"Is she really that bad?" asked Hinata

"If she's that bad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. She been wanting to be in the K K&Q's forever, and since the girls and I we vote hands down for her NOT to enter" said Temari as she collapsed on the bed.

"We just don't want her in the group" said Sakura

"But you guys want me in the group?" questioned Hinata

"Yes you're perfect for Naruto, quiet, shy. Hot. Adorable and so much more so get at him before she make the engagement official" said Ino

"Plus Meko not even like her" said Ten- Ten

"Meko?" hinata said with a confused look

"Naruto's older sister Nakumisu AKA Meko" explained Sakura

"Oh ok so about this after party thing" said hinata

"Oh no, Hinata-chan you don't try to change the subject" said Temari. "You know you like Naruto so don't front"

Hinata blushed a deep red.

"Okay happy I HAVE A CRUSH ON NARUTO – KUN!!!!!!!!!!!" She said outloud

"And I don't want this Yuki person to get him"

"Atta girl" the girls cheered.

"But I'm not going to wear this to the party" she said pointing at the bikini that temari picked out.

"I'll wear the bikini that Ten-Ten picked out and the white bikini at the after party" as she packed it into her over sized white Prada bag.

"So are we going to have two bikinis too" asked Ino

"Yup, if you want you guys can borrow a bikini from my rack and take your own to wear at the party"

"Ooooooooo" squealed Ino and Sakura as they dashed to hinata's closet looking for a bikini to wear.

"Thanks hinata but I don't think you have a bikini for me" said Ten- Ten with a small blush

Why not ? asked hinata

Because her bust is too big snickered temari earning an glare from Ten- Ten

"Argh …………….. Temari go bite me" said Ten-Ten

"I already didn't you see the hickey on your neck………….. Oh wait maybe that's from Neji" grinned Temari.

Ten-Ten blushed a fierce red as she tackled temari on the bed. The girls laughed at the scene.

"So what is the after- party about" said hinata

"Well when every one leaves beside us we have a wild teen's party " said Ino

"Ohy I remember last year's it was so crazy"said sakura" I got it so hard from saskue I couldn't walk for a week"

"Please ino, shika, and I had a threesome and I couldn't walk for a month" said temari

"Shhhhhhhhh you weren't suppose to say anything about that night" whined Ino

"Oops to late they know now" said temari

Hinata giggled and then bursted out laughing.

The girls just stared at her like if she was crazy

"You're just like Asia and Diamond Ino not wanting people to know our private get-to-gathers".

Temari just stared at Hinata and said"is there something your not telling us "

"Um no not really I guess I will tell you when I feel like I can trust you ………………. I'm not saying I don't I just need to feel I can trust you guys more………. You guys get that" said Hinata looking at them

"Of course you can tell us anything when every you feel like telling us no matter how look it takes" ten- ten said with a smile

"Yup she's right if you don't feel like you don't need to tell us yet it's ok" said Sakura as she wore a pink and white bikini.

"Ok fine but if it's something that you feel you can't trust us yet for ……………..sigh…………… I guess it's ok then " muttered Temari

Yeah…………….. said hinata hugging temari

"I guess we have your outfit ready and I have to study for a quiz" said ten-ten looking at the time

"You guys can study and if you want can have dinner here I don't think my father would mind" said Hinata

"Ok I guess we can stay" said temari but we have to call our parents first.

After the girls called their parents telling them were they were. They met hinata's father, had dinner, did their homework in her room and went home.

* * *

urgh... skool is getting on my last nerves i can't stand it any more

i can't wait till Halloween

I'm going to be a Vampire School girl like Ruka or Idol in "Vampire Knight"

i feel sorry for people who don't celebrate Halloween and i will trick or treat enough 4 my readers LOL

I know this ending was pretty short i promise i will make up for it in the next chapter

Pool Party

ok have fun with it as usual

AND PLEAZE R&R

I need at least 45 review before i start the next chapter which would most likely be a sex scene or an ORGY i really don't know yet but there will be sex it in that's 4 sure. :)

Mistress Of DarkShadows


	15. Pool Party PT:1

* * *

Hello people it's the author Mistress of DarkShadows 

I'm sorry that I have taking too long to write this chapter. I just have so many things to do in school so forget and will write to your hearts content. I was wondering want to do with this story after I finish it.

Oh yah and in this fiction Hinata's father is actually nice.

My Q&A:

Do you think I should write a sequel to this fiction or leave it alone?

Okay enough with the babbling on with the writing

You know you love me

X0X0

Mistress of DarkShadows

* * *

Recap of Chapter 13 

After the girls called their parents telling them were they were. They met Hinata's father, had dinner, did their homework in her room and went home.

Recap ended……………

* * *

Chapter 14 

Normal P.O.V

Next day………….

Hinata woke up with a smile on her face and sighed happily. "Today is the Pool Party" she thought as she rose out of her bed to get ready for school. Picking up her designer portfolio Hinata rushed down the stairs to see her father and step- mother eating breakfast. "Ohayo father, Maeo- san" said Hinata kissing her father on the cheek and Maeo also on the cheek. "Wow looks like someone is happy today" said Hisahi with a small grin. Hinata laughed and said "yup today is my friend's pool party so I got invite , oh here before I forget this are the latest designs from your truly" giving him the folder. "Oooooooooo no wonder you're happy I would be to if I was going to a pool party" said Maeo. Taking a piece of toast and smothered it in butter and biting it Hinata said what time is it?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm I think it is 8:15 said Hiashi looking at his diamond-encrusted watch, yes it is exactly 8:15". "Holy shit I'm going to be late for school" as she quickly kissed her parents and

Dashed out the door. She yelled I might spent the night over at my friend's house I'll call you as soon as I get to the party"

"Okay bye"……. they said as they watched her drove off in her car

"Sigh she's growing up so fast she's almost 18 yrs old" said Hisahi

"Well, that's the way life goes umm… can I tell you something" Maeo said "In private"

He quickly got up and said "okay follow me" taking her into his private study and closed the door

In school……….

Hinata found a parking spot right next to Naruto's Hummer. She finished parked and got out of her car. She saw Neutron in his car and knocked on his car-glass. His eyes light up when he saw her and came out the car.

"Hey Hina- Chan, whats up" he said with his foxy grin as he gave her a huge hug.

She laughed and said "Ohayo Naruto- Kun nothing I just parked in so I could get to school for 3rd period"

"_OMG I just want to kiss him" she thought as she looked at him slightly blushing_

"_**Then do it Duh I swear I AM NOT your other half" said Kayla**_

"_Ok but what do I say after I'm finished kissing him" Hinata said_

"_**Goodness Hinata for a playboi Star Model you're so clueless" Kayla **_

"_**Here let me take over for a bit"**_

"_Ok fine" said Hinata _

And they switched………………..

"Naruto -kun I just want to thank you for inviting me to your pool party" she said as she snuggled up closer to him. She saw that he blushed and said "it was nothing I just want you to be there"

"So here is your thank-you" and with that she kissed him fully on the lips. He was stunned, kind of shocked but he quickly reacted to the kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him as he slowly deepened the kiss.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V 

"_O god her lips so soft, she feels so good, she tasted like cherries, freshly plucked cherries" he thought as they were kissing. "Our bodies are in sync perfectly."_ He groaned inward to himself and said "I want more."

He felt her pull away from him. "Hey hina…………….." his voice thick with lust "why did you stop…………."

P.O.V end………………….

* * *

Normal P.O.V 

Hinata quickly pulled away and heard what he said. She replied with a sadly smile looking at him softly said "because you have a fiancée that's why" and with that she walked away.

Naruto cursed out loud then muttered" who told her?"

"_**Yeah it's not your fault that you're engaged, it's an arranged marriage" said the fox**_

"_Fuck off kyuubi …….."Wait but Hinata have no idea how much I like her" said Naruto_

"_**Kit are you forgetting that I am your other half who do you think put those images of her in your dreams" he chuckled**_

"_Stay out of my head!!!!!!!!!!!!" roared Naruto_

"_**Fine, but your no fun" he said disappearing into the darker side of his mind**_

"_I have to find out who told her" he muttered as he when in t the school building_

Classroom……….

He walked into the class seeing all his friends sitting in their group. "I need to talk to all of you NOW….. This is important" he said with serious look.

"Hey dobe, whatz with the serious face you're never serious" said Sasuke smirking at him.

"Hey fuck off teme I'm not in the mood" he growled narrowing his eyes at him.

"Yo chill Naruto I was just joking calm down"sasuke said with a shrug.

"Ok, we're out of class what to you want to ask us Naruto?" asked Temari

"Who told her?" he said looking at them

"Told her what?" said Ino

"Ino are you really that stupid?... I want to find who told Hinata" he said clearly getting madder while every question asked

"That you're engaged" said Shikamaru

"Yes, even that lazy bastard got it" said Naruto

"Hey, hey, Naruto stop snapping at everyone man its ok" said Neji.

"No it is not……….. Someone here broke the promise" he said

"I'm so sorry Naruto but it couldn't be helped I told her" said Temari

"WAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said Naruto

"I'm sorry…………………… Naruto sooo sorry you know that I didn't mean to but she wanted to know so the girls and I told her" said Temari

"Did you think that you being engage would have changed the fact that Hinata like you "said Temari

"I guess………… hold on wait a minute……………. Hina………………..likes me…" Naruto said as he calmed down.

"Do you live under a FUCKING rock Naruto or are you just clueless……………………. She likes you a lot……..ALOT so bag her why don't you and make her one of us already" whined Ino

Ummmm…….I –……………….

BRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then bell rang.

"I'll see you guys later I have some thinking to do" said Naruto as he went the opposite direction, losing himself in the swarm of students which came out of 3rd period.

"Naruto wait -…………………" started Sakura

"Leave him be Sakura let him think………………. So he can clear is head remember he have the party after school" he said as the group looked in the direction were he once was.

"Come on let's go to class before we're late" said Neji as he walked to class

……………………

……………………………..

………………………………………..

……………………….

…………………………………

…………………………………………

……………..

…………………………………………..

Later on that day…………….

It was the beginning of 8th period when he saw her descending down the stairs.

"Hina…………… Hinata- Chan"he called

She turned around and smiled as he walked to him saying "Hi ruto-kun I didn't see you in class today are you ok"

"We have to talk before the party this is important" he said pulling her into the nearest staircase

"Um… okay ……… so what do you want to talk to me about" said Hinata looking at him

"What Temari told it's true I do have a fiancée but it's an arranged marriage and I just wanted to tell you that" he said

"And what else?" she said

"And that I ……………. Ilikeyou" he blurted out, blushing a bright red.

"What? I didn't heard the last part" Hinata said knowing dam well she did but wanted him to say it again.

He took a deep breath then say slowly" I like you hina- Chan"

She blushed crimson red……….

_"OMG he said it ……………… he actually say it"_ she though as she squealed to herself

Then and there she laughed and hugged him, she whispered in his ears" I guess that's one thing that we have in common then huh Naruto-kun" I'll see you at the party later she said as she walked away from him going to her class.

He smiled and said "see ya". Then he walked out of the school building on his way home.

After school…………………………………….

"Hey Hinata, did you see Naruto today?" said Temari as they were going to their cars in the parking lot.

"Um………. Yes I did ………………we talked and he told me that he likes me" she said with a blush.

"Really he told you ……………………. Wow……………… I didn't think that he would have" said Temari

"So do you have your outfit and bikini in the car" Temari said as they stopped in front of piñata's Porsche.

"Yup right here" as she popped her trunk open. "And you…………"she said

"Yeah it's in my car" said Temari

"Hey wait up guys, why did you wait for us" said Ten-ten as she ran towards them with Sakura and Ino following

"Oops……………… we forgot to wait sorry…….. So are you guys ready for the party" said Temari

"Of course I am……… I've been waiting for this day………… Hinata you're going to LUV Naruto's places I think it's bigger that yours" gushed Ino

"Yea I think Meko is going to like you too since Naruto and you might become official" said Sakura

"Wow……….wow wow wow wow……………. Hold up 1 minute" said Hinata as she put her bag in her car

"Who said that I was going out with Naruto even though I wouldn't mind but are you forgetting that he has a fiancée I'm not the type of girl to go after an engaged man even though I like him" she said

"Hello he likes you; you like him and for all you might know he could break up the engagement because it's an arranged marriage. Getting married to yuki is not on his dream list but was going to do it so his father could have join companies with Yuki's father so really put 2 and 2 together" said Sakura

"Hey guys can we stop arguing it's getting late and we have a party to go to" said Ino

"Ok fine let's go "said Hinata sighing

"Hinata don't worry because we all know that Naruto like you" the girls said

"Yeah I know because he told me himself" she said with a smile.

30 min………………………………….

They reached to Naruto's house and got out.

"Wow Naruto's house it bigger than mines" mused Hinata

His house was two times bigger than hers. The gates open and a man in a tailor suit came and said "hello welcome to the Uzumaki residences are you here for Master Naruto party."

"Hi Ryo- Sama how are you" said the girls

"This is Hinata Huugya she new to our group" said Temari

"Hello Ryo-sama it is nice meeting you" she said as she bowed showing him her respect

"Are you the same Hinata Huugya that the Master talks about" he said

Hinata blushed as she nodded

"I see that the master has good taste in women" he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

The girls laughed as Hinata turned a deeper shade of red.

"Hey Ryo- Sama where is Meko" said Ten-Ten

"Mistress Nakumisu is in her room getting ready for the party" he said

"You young ladies know were that is so shall leave you and Miss Huugya I hope you enjoy Master Naruto's Party"

Then he walked away

"Wow he's nice just like Kyoko" said Hinata

"Yes now come on we want you to meet Nakumisu" said Sakura pulling Hinata into the house.

As when to Meko's room they heard arguing from the pool area. They walked into the house the arguing got louder.

"Naruto you BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why did you steal my pictures" said a female voice

"Your pictures they were mines until you took them from my room which I might add is off limits to you because of the 'Other room'". Said a male voice which sounded like Naruto's.

"Sorry to interrupted this little love fest but don't you have a party in the next 1hr and ½." Said Temari as the girls came in view.

"Naruto- Kun what pictures are you talking about?" asked Hinata

Naruto looked at her and blushed then he mumbled "nothing". The girl looked at him and said "oh that's his PO-……………………….." she gotten cut off when Naruto covered her mouth and whisper something in her ear that made her turn pink. He pulled away and she said "Fine fine you're no fun". Looking at the girls she spied Hinata and said "ooooooooooooo who's the fresh meat?"

"Oh this is Hinata Huuyga" said Naruto. "Hinata this is my older but annoying sister Nakusimu".

Hinata going into shy mode said a soft hi and hid behind Temari

"Oooooooooooooooo she is too cute" Nakusimu said as she went over to pinch her cheeks. (Not her ass her facial ones)

"Don't worry she will warm up to you in a min" said Ino

"Come on, we have to change can we use your room Meko?" asked Sakura

"Of course sure you can don't you always" as she ushered them into her room

Her room was painted dark red and royal purple she had a canopy bed in the middle with the same colors as her wall. On the right she had posters of half naked women and men and on her left was a laptop and what looks like a closet.

"So hinata-chan this is the first time I've seen you around here. Are you new?" asked Nakusimu.

"Nope I've lived around here before but 1st time in this school you might know my cousin though" she said as she unbutton her top.

"Who is……………….?"

"Neji Huuyga" said Hinata who was pulling off her top and bra.

"On that sexi guy……………………" trailing off as she stared at Hinata's breasts.

"My, my, my, looks like some one has some big breast" grinned Nakusimu

Hinata blushed and said "yeah I know that their kinda big"

"Kind of big, girl those are the biggest cantolopes I seen in a long time…………… Are they natural?" she said as she gave them a soft squeeze and started to caress her.

"Hey" protested Hinata as she bit back a moan and blushed cherry red.

"Yup, their real what are you a 40DD" said Meko

"You guess right they are" she said

"Stop it, Meko leave her be"said sakura as her stood in her bra and girl boxers

"So you want me to harass you instead ok fine" grinned Meko as she tackle Sakura on the bed straddling she that she was on top.

"Hey off you're dam heavy" whined Sakura

"Nope not until I give you a nice big hickey" said Meko

"You wouldn't dare" said a wide eye Sakura

"Did you forget so quickly what happened last time Sakura o well I guess I remind you then"

Meko said as she gave her a chaste kiss, which had Sakura moan. Trailing soft kisses down her neck nibbling her in the process as Sakura giggled. Landing a kiss on her breast Meko heard a cough and saw the other girls staring at them

"Ok fine I wouldn't do it till later then" grumble Meko getting off of Sakura

"Umm can someone explain to me what it happening here" said slightly confused Hinata

"On I'm a bisexual and we normally have sex with each other" said Meko

"And does the boys know this?" questioned Hinata

"Hell no they would probably get horny and jack off at the thought of that we keep it to ourselves" said Ten-Ten

"This would explain the pictures on the wall" mused Hinata

"So don't say anything Hina- Chan" said Meko

"Oh it's ok you guys can do this around me I go this all the time with me 'close' friends and no I'm not les nor bi I just like to cause it fun" said Hinata as she stripped off the bottom of skirt and panties leaving her completely naked.

Meko eyed Hinata. The girls looked at Meko and said "don't do it Meko"

"But I'm horny" whined Meko

Hinata walked up to Meko and said "awwww poor Meko its ok I'll give you a kiss to made you feel better" and that she did.

The girl's mouths dropped when they saw that she was actually kissing Meko and French Kissing her no less. Hinata giggled when Meko rubbed her face in her breast. She moaned gripping her hair as Meko suckled on her tight pink nipple. "Ummmmm………. She tastes like cherries plump juicy cherries".

"Meko, save the festivities for the after party when there's no guest in your house said Ten-Ten……….. Plus I don't think Naruto is going to like what you're doing to his Hina-CHAN"

"Hina-Chan?" Meko looking at Hinata (whom was beneath her)

"Yes that's the nickname he gave her" said Sakura

"That's not the **ONLY **name he gave me" Hinata said as she pushed Meko off of her, walked to her large Prada bag to take out the bath suit ten-ten picked out.

"What else has he called you Hina" said Temari

"I'll tell you later" she looked at Meko and said "can you lead me 2 the bathroom I want to take a quick shower before the party starts"

"It's right there open that door" she said

15 mins later…………….

Hinata came out with her bikini on and they were ready to go

"Hey were you going to leave me in a place I don't know" said Hinata

"You look so cute Naruto might just faint" squealed Ino

"Wow piggy calm down" said a snickering Meko

Ino huffed and mumbled something as she left the room.

Hinata slipped on her 4' purple pumps and walked out the room.

The party has now started an people were pouring in. girls with their one size too small bikinis and guys who were there just to score were there. Some of Naruto teammates were there also. The boys were all talking when they saw a group of girls being lead by none other than Yuki. Naruto groaned, as the boys laughed and said "have fun". Yuki's eyes lit up when she was Naruto and made her way towards him. Naruto scanned her. She wore a baby blue bikini top that showed ample cleavage (for she was a 40C), and the bottom clutched to her.

"Hi Naruto- Kun, I haven't seen you in a long time" she said as she tried to give him a kiss that he evaded.

She pouted when she saw that and said "Naruto I want you to met my friends" pointing them out.

This is Kiri, (black haired beauty)

Tasha, (red haired beauty)

Kimmi (purple haired beauty)

And…. Eve (white hair beauty)

"Since I told them about your party and that your friends were available they wanted to meet them" she said.

Then there was muttering and buzzing around a crowd which was getting bigger. "What's going on?" Yuki said.

"Who are they?" said one guy

"Wow they're hot" said another

"Do you think I could get the blonds' number?" said the last one.

"Oh that's just the girls from the KK&Q's Yuki…………………. And yeah we have to talk" said Naruto.

"Uh huh yeah ok fine" she said peering to see the group of girls that walked in...

As they got closer she identified them one by one

Ino…………………

Sakura……………………

Ten-Ten…………………….

Nakusimu………………….

Temari………………………

"And who is that?" she said when she saw Hinata.

"Hi guys………….. Yuki and friends" the girls said

"Hi Ruto- Kun" said Hinata kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi hina- Chan, you look so fucking HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said

She giggled saying "thanks". She turned to face yuki and blushed saying "oh my bad do you go out wit him"

Naruto looked from Yuki to Hinata then back. A sweat drop formed on his brow as he said

"Ummm… Hinata this is Yuki, Yuki this is Hinata"

"**His fiancée** Yuki" she said stating her position.

"Oh, I knew that already" stated Hinata "Ruto- Kun if you need me I'll be near the pool" and with a swish of her hair she left. Yuki looked at Naruto and saw him staring at Hinata.

She glowered at Naruto and said "what are you looking at her for when I'm right here"

"Yuki we have to talk it's important" he said.

"Okay fine" she said as she followed him into the house.

Meanwhile……………..

Hinata found a spot near the pool and rested her things there. She sat on the lounge chair watching her friends' frock in the water playing with the beach ball. She sighed as she lay back in the seat.

"What's wrong Hina-Chan" said a voice that she knew too well.

"Hi Garra, nothing much I'm just relaxing a bit trying to clear my mind" she said. Garra sighed and said "I forgot how sexy you looked in a bikini it's been a while" as he looked at her. "Nothing had changed Garra I'm still the same Hinata you know and probably still love" she said staring into his green eyes.

"Yeah, so how's Shadow I'm surprise she isn't here" said Hinata

"Oh she here alright the chick in the beige two piece talking to Temari" he said pointing in the direction.

"Oh I see her" she waved at Shadow. Then the DJ played a song.

"OMG this is my song what the DJ know about dance-hall"she said as she got up and when to the crowd as people crowded around watching other people wyne and dubb.

It was "Hot Wuk"

Then hinata went into the crowd center and split popping her ass as she bit her bottom lip and shake her index finger. (to listen to the song and watch the video check out and type in Hot Wuk.)

The girls just stared at her. Neji mouth dropped as he yelped her name but she was ingoring him. Garra who knows what she is capable of grabs her from behind after she finished Hot Wuking.

"What you just did that got me so hard it's not even funny" he growled in her ear.

She giggled and blushed and said "I know what turns you on even more but I'll wait until this party is over".

In the meanwhile………………

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... you want to break up with me………………. Break this engagement……………………….. why??????..." cried yuki as she clutched onto Naruto.

"I just never like you like that yuki………………….. to me you're just a friend and this was an arranged marriage was it not?" said Naruto

"It's because of her ……………… isn't it ………………. That girl………………………………. Hinata that's what you call her" said yuki who was getting frustrated

"This is not fair, she probably doesn't even want you , but I love you" cried Yuki

"Yuki cut the shit you want me because you can benefit from me, yea you're the next heiress of your parents company and you get anything you want but I don't want you you're not the one for me" he said as he walked away from her.

"You are not breaking up with me Naruto Uzumaki I love you to much, you will being mine one way or another, this is not over" she said

He just saluted to this and continued to walk away.

* * *

I have close to to 40 reviews , hey why don't we make it up to 50 .:) 

It took me a while but I'm finished with Pool Party Part:1

I just want to tahnk the people who are read **AND REVIEWING**

I give you me hugs and Kiss

R&R

Mistress Of DarkShadow

Oh Yeah

HAPPY HALLOWEEN to thoses who celebrate it

Now don't get to sick from the candy eating

LOL

Just have fun with it


	16. Author's Notice

* * *

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto only the plot and etc. 

Hello my fanfiction readers/viewers. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update the story in a while but I am very busy with school and babysitting my pain in the ass little cousin so I will try to update both stories during the Christmas vacation if I have time…………… so tell me your ideas and suggestions ok

XOXOXO

Mistress Of DarkShadow

* * *


	17. Pool Party PT:2

Hello there, it's Mistress of DarkShadows coming at u live from my house at my Dell Laptop computer.Ok people I love you all but you HAVE to REVIEW

I'm dying here I have over 5,000 hits but if you guys don't comment I will cry

(WAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sniffsniff)

But really can you comment

I'm soooo srry that I haven't been updating as normal but I am so busy with dam global and English essays

So srry again……………………………..

Let me stop babbling and here is the recap of chapter 14 part 1

* * *

Recap of Chapter 14

Pool Party Pt: 1

In the meanwhile………………

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... You want to break up with me………………. Break this engagement……………………….. Why??????..." cried Yuki as she clutched onto Naruto.

"I just never like you like that Yuki………………….. To me you're just a friend and this was an arranged marriage was it not?" said Naruto

"It's because of her ……………… isn't it ………………. That girl………………………………. Hinata that's what you call her" said Yuki who was getting frustrated

"This is not fair, she probably doesn't even want you, but I love you" cried Yuki

"Yuki cut the shit you want me because you can benefit from me, yea you're the next heiress of your parents company and so am I …………………. you get anything you want but I don't want you you're not the one for me" he said as he walked away from her.

"You are not breaking up with me Naruto Uzumaki I love you to much, you will being mine one way or another, this is not over" she said

Recap ended...

* * *

Here is chapter 14 part 2 Pool Party

As Naruto walked out into the pool area he saw Garra and Hinata dancing and the crowd that surrounded them and he felt a pang of jealously. He turned to see Yuki storm into the crowd and started yelling at Hinata. He quickly got over to the scene.

Hinata P.O.V

As I was talking to Garra and dancing I saw Yuki pushing her way in to the crowd trying to get in the middle. When she did she stormed straight up to me and said "this is your entire fault you dam hussy………………….. YOU stole Naruto- Kun from me".

"Huh? What are you talking about……………….. I did nothing" I said looking at her.

"Bitch, don't act stupid I know you're the one he's talking about." Said Yuki

"Because of you Naruto broke our engagement" she said and as she said that Yuki pushed Hinata whom fell into the pool. The crowd gasped as Hinata sank to the bottom and quickly swam to the surface and said

"Look you fucking heifer ho, that was not the right thing to do, you have no idea who you're messing with", coming out of the water Hinata lunged for Yuki but was lifted and pulled away by Naruto.

"Hinata don't do this, you're better than that" said Naruto

"Imma fuck this bitch up ………………. LET ME THE FUCK GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hinata

Naruto gave Hinata to Garra and said "Hold her down and DON'T LET HER GO"

He nodded as Hinata struggled in Garra's grip. Naruto walked to Yuki and did the unexpected……………………. He slapped her………….HARD that an echo could be here from the kitchen (which is the other side of the mansion)

Yuki staggered back holding her swollen cheek tears glazing her eyes. She whispered" you hit me……"

"Yes and I'll do it again if you ever do something like that to Hinata-chan again………………. Matter of fact I want you to leave right now" he said angrily

"But Nar-"she started being cut off by him said "NOW!!!!!!!!!!

"I want you to get out of my house immediately and you are not welcome here after today" he said

"Naruto you can't do this to me…………………… YOU can do this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Yuki hysterically

"I can and I will……………" Naruto said coldly "securities get her and her friends off my premises

Yuki was kicking and screaming her way out as four strong men came and grabbed her. When Yuki was leaving Naruto turned looking for Hinata but she was no where to be found.

"When did she go?" he mutter to himself as he when off looking for Hinata.

In the Meanwhile……………………………………….

……………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Garra, Let me go …………….. Please come on……………….. Put me down ……… NOW!!!" cried Hinata as she was being lifted into Naruto's house none other than Garra.

"Hell No, what your wearing got me………………………….." he said trailing off as he opened the door to a bedroom plopping her on the queen sized bed.

"Garra, I don't understand what you're talking about" she said getting off the bed

"Oh really I guess this will make you understand" Garra said as he sprang his erection out.

"O….oh Garra no…………………. put D….. …….Drake back in now" said a stuttering Hinata who was turning a rosy pink as she stared at his cock.

"I think he misses you……………… and so do I……. plus you in that bikini isn't helping this situation" he said as he eyed her lustfully

"Garra you have Shadow, so go find her and make her scream" Hinata said

"I remember when I made you scream and very loudly too I might add" he smirked and ducked as Hinata threw a pillow at him continuing….

"Oh Hina – Chan do you remember the time at Clarinet Peak"

"Shut it Garra I don't want to remember that "she said

…….

….

…..

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Flashback**

_It was a clear night where the stars were twinkling in the dark sky._ "_Garra-kun, where are we going? "Asked Hinata as they were driving into the night. He looked at her with a small grin and said" you see when we get there Hina-chan." _

_A little while later Garra started to drive up a peak. _

"_Clarinet Peak?" questioned Hinata_

"_You'll see." Said Garra_

_He stopped near a Sakura tree and got out of the car. Hinata followed quietly._

"_Garra-Kun why are we here" asked Hinata_

"_You'll see" he said turning towards the truck of the car. He returned with a blanket and a picnic basket. "Garra- Kun you shouldn't have" said Hinata with a smile. He grinned as he spread the blanket in front of the car and laid the basket near it. "This is so sweet" she said turning around softly kissing him._

_Garra returned the kiss as he picked her up and laid her on the blanket. _

_GARRA...Kuso…gasped Hinata as Garra nipped at the sensitive spot on her neck. He grinned as he nuzzled and nibbled a trail of kisses down her neck towards her collarbone. Hinata moaned as he continued his assault on throat as he swiftly undid the buttons of her top revealing more of her milky white skin._

"_Garra, I don't think we should do this here" she gasped as his tongue continued its hot trail._

_Quickly removing her top & bra he said "It's okay Hina-Chan there's no one here anyway" sucking on her left taunt pink nipple while palming the right._

"_Garra!!!" Hinata moaned out loud gripping his hair pulling him closer to her breast, not knowing that Garra's hand was trekking its way to the middle of her thighs and softly squeeze. Hinata's body jerked at the touch as his fingers slipped past her g-string __**(A/Native: of underwear for the people who don't know)**__ and straight into her. Hinata thrust her hips against his hand wanting them to go deeper. "Aahhh Garra ……………please don't stop…….oooooooo" said Hinata as she moaned again pulling at his shirt trying to take it off but was failing miserably. He grinned pulling back to remove the rest of her clothes ……………………………………………………………………………………………………._

End of Flashback

* * *

"Stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... I don't want to hear any more Garra you have said enough" Hinata said bursting out of the room and bumping straight into ……………………..

Naruto-Kun

She stumbles slightly. Naruto grabbed her by the waist steadying her. "Wow hina……. Are you ok? I've been looking for you everywhere" He asked. "Yea I'm alright can we go back to the party………………………..I just want to forget about the whole thing that occurred with Yuki and whatnot" she replied

"Ok ……… well then lets go" Naruto said leading piñata back to the party.

Several hours later……………………………..

Everyone who was invite to the party was gone leaving the K K&Q together and just chilling in the pool. Suddenly the girls got out of the water and Temari said " guys where going and change out on these bathing suit and put on a fresh pair so just stay put…………………….. You too Naruto and guys next time don't do what you did last year"

"Hey it was the dobe's idea to do it" mumbled Sasuke

"Hey you know what, you guys didn't even seen what I've saw and you guys fucking encouraged me" said Naruto

"And we didn't think you would have involved us and done it" said Neji

"Hmm…… guys I'm slightly new here so can you fill me in………….." said Hinata

"Ok one time last year when we were changing into our Pjs for do or die Naruto with his perverted ass convinced the boys to peep on us" said Ten-Ten

"And boy were they in for a surprise" giggled Ino

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Flash Back**

1 yr ago……

"_Hey guys let's watch the girl change" said Naruto_

"_Have you gone crazy, you dam dope" said Saskue_

"_Nope I was thinking naked girls" he said grinning_

"_You're such a pervert" said Neji_

"_It takes one to know one huh………….. You think that I don't know … the way you look at her _

_It's crazy" Naruto said grinning wickedly_

"_I don't know what you're talking about" said Neji slightly blushing_

"_Right like we didn't know that you like Ten-Ten" scoffed Saskue_

"_W…what are you talking about... pfft who said I like Ten-Ten I mean she hot and cute and sweet……………….." Neji said trailing off_

"_See we didn't mention all of that but it's true you do like Ten-Ten" Naruto said_

"_Ok so who's up to spy on the girls" he said looking at them_

_There was silence……………………………_

"_Oh wow I didn't know how gay you guys were" said Naruto breaking the silence._

"_Fine I mean what harm it could do" said Shikamaru _

"_I'm not part off this" said Garra walking towards the Jacuzzi "I'll be right here as I heard your cries for help"_

"_Right whatever……………….. Come on let's go!!!" said a hyper Naruto_

"_Some how I know I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life" muttered saskue_

"_Troublesome" mumbled Shikamaru_

FlashBack Ended………………

* * *

* * *

"Hey so what happened" said Hinata. "We will tell you while we're changing into our second bath suit" sacra pulling her up.

"Ok bye guys see you in a bit" said Hinata waving off

As the girls left

Neji asked" Naruto so what's your plan to get with my cousin". "Really I don't know yet…………… I guess I'll just go with the flow" he said with a shrug.

"Woah that's weird" said shikamaru

With the girls…………

"Ok so what happened" asked Hinata

"Ok fine…… you're gonna laugh your ass off though" said Ten-Ten

* * *

FlashBack……..

"_Ok, guys I think this is where the girls are changing" said Naruto_

"_Ok hurry up already and get over with it" said Shikamaru he as the other guys and him slowly retreated leaving him be himself_

_As Naruto slowly opened then door and turned around to signal the guys but they were no where to be found. "Gay-Ass Mother-fuckers" he whispered as he started to walk in, his eyes widen so much that it looked that his eyes was popping out of his head._

"_ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH………………………… OMG………………………. OMG OMG OMG………………………. My eyes OMG my Fucking Eyes" he yelled bolting out of the room..._

"_Naruto………..are you Ok?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!...coughcough... not that I care or anything" Asked Sasuke._

"_I never want to see that again" cried Naruto._

"_But what did you see" said Shikamaru_

"_Trust me you didn't want to see what I've seen" Naruto said as he SHH (Shake His Head)._

_Flashback Ended……………._

* * *

Normal PoV…

"Ummmm….. So what did he see?" Questioned Hinata.

"He caught me having sex with my boyfriend of the year………..Shimeku and he just burst in" said Meko giggling

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Poor Naruto" said Hinata puttig on her white bikini top.

A few minutes later the girls were dressed and ready to go. I can't wait to see Naruto's face when he sees Hinata. She blushed and said" you guys…… stop teasing me it's not nice". "Ok come on lets go" said Ten-Ten. Then they walked through the series of hallways until they reached the backyard. She pulled the slide door and stepped in. the guys turned around to face them, seconds later their eyes bugled out of their heads while their jaws dropped…………

"So what do you think……like it or not…….." said Temari

Wow…………………………. The guys said together

"You." Said Sasuke

"Look" said Neji

"So" said Shikamaru

"Hot" said Naruto

The girls giggled and said "Naruto wait till you see Hinata I think you'll probably faint" and when to the supposable boyfriends.

"Where is she?" he said noticing that she wasn't with them……

He suddenly felt soft breathing on his ear and heard "Right behind you".

* * *

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo………………………

I couldn't write anymore so I stopped here.

I wanted to apologize for not updating sooner I'm just filled to the brim with it comes to H.W, prjects tesst and etc,,,,

I think that I will update every two months or so

But I will not take more than 4 months to update again

So comment, review whatever just give me some type of feedback

And for the people who have reviewed in the last chapter

Thank you so much and continue to review

Ya know you love me………

XoXo

Mistress Of DarkShadow


	18. girlfriend

Hello to all fanfiction readers of Highskool Crazied

Thanx to you this story is on the map of the world (O.O)

Neways let me stop talking and start this bloody chapter.

Here is the recap of Pool Party: PT 2.

Also I'm sorry that I started this chapter so late…

Please forgive me. I just have plenty of things to do with school,

Class projects and the dreadful essays that are a pain.

Songs that inspired this Chapter

Janet Jackson- All Night (Don't Stop)

Cold Play- Viva La Vida

Nana Kitade- Kiss Kiss

The Daughtry- How to save a Life

* * *

Chapter 17 Recap

A few minutes later the girls were dressed and ready to go. I can't wait to see Naruto's face when he sees Hinata. She blushed and said" you guys…… stop teasing me it's not nice". "Ok come on lets go" said Ten-Ten. Then they walked through the series of hallways until they reached the backyard. She pulled the slide door and stepped in. the guys turned around to face them, seconds later their eyes bugled out of their heads while their jaws dropped…………

"So what do you think……like it or not…….." said Temari

Wow…………………………. The guys said together

"You." Said Sasuke

"Look" said Neji

"So" said Shikamaru

"Hot" said Naruto

The girls giggled and said "Naruto wait till you see Hinata I think you'll probably faint" and when to the supposable boyfriends.

"Where is she?" he said noticing that she wasn't with them……

He suddenly felt soft breathing on his ear and heard "Right behind you".

Recap ended……..

* * *

Before this Chapter starts I would like to thank the following readers for reviewing in this chapter

HiN4-cH4n

IKSM-bitch

Winterkaguya

Hunter-Killer360

HinataloveXD

And the others…..

THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH

I LUV U BUNCHES

Keep R&R

* * *

Now here is Chapter 18…………………..

Chapter 18

Naruto turned around to face Hinata. Suddenly his jaw dropped while a large blush stained his face. Hinata looked at him while twirling her long midnight blue hair, said "Naruto-Kun you like it". After a while there was some silence so she pouted and said "I guess you don't like it". "No….no I like ……I like a lot" Naruto said grabbed her arm pulling her towards him so that they were close enough to kiss.

"Cough Cough Ummm…. Are you forgetting that there are other people here" said Neji earning glares from all the girls. "Come on guys lets give these 'lovebirds' some time alone" said Meko pulling Garra into the house, the other girls followed with guys so after when Neji came back and said " Make Hinata cry and you will regret it" then when back in the house. "So Hina- Chan where did you hide this" said Naruto. Hinata looked at him with a blush that spread further around her face and neck. "What do you mean" said Hinata innocently. "Are you kidding hina……………………… I mean your body………………..it's gorgeous………. No scratch that it's way beyond gorgeous……………wonderful………beautiful and perfect in every way………… who had you before they MUST have been blind to lose you" he stated.

Hinata now was every shade of red there was, then she said "stop complimenting me………..your making me blush………. Plus I'm not all that anyway". He gawked and said " I would want to see some one who has a better body than you… no never mind I don't want too………there is nothing that will be better than you …………..…… you're all I need . She suddenly burst into tears. He quickly reached for her hugging her saying "I'm sorry did I say something that I wasn't suppose to said……………. Ohhhhh…….. Please don't cry Hina- Chan…. I'm sorry" she sniffed and said "No, No it's not you…… what you said was the most touching thing any boy has said to me besides ' A Certain Someone" (A.N.: I wonder who can that be) had ever said and I've only met you in a couple months". "Well it took me less than that to fall for you Hina-Chan" Naruto said wiping her tear-stained cheeks, staring in her eyes softly kissing her. Hinata's eyes widen but then she fell into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck bring him closer to her.

* * *

Naruto POV:

"_OMG I'm Kissing Hinata" he said_

"_**No shit Sherlock and I'm Madonna" said Kyuubi**_

"_Fuck off Fox I'm a bit busy here" He said_

"_**If I know you……….. You'd be busy until she leaves……… good job Kit …… she's a perfect mate for us" Kyuubi said**_

"_Us I don't know where you get the 'us' from fox…………. she's MINES" he growled_

"_**Selfish I see" chuckled Kyuubi**_

"_Good- bye you dam fox" he said tuning him out_

"_**Have fun Kit" said Kyuubi laughing as he faded in the back of his mind**_

P.O.V ended….

* * *

Hinata P.O.V……

"_OMG Naruto's kisses are soft………. so filled with love and passion" said Hinata_

"_**And it's all for you and ain't that a thing" said Kayla**_

"_Ooooooo shut up and VA VA moose" said Hinata_

"_**Now all u need to do is make love and that's it" giggled Kayla**_

"_Shut the Hell Up Kayla and please leave goodness …….. Please" said Hinata_

"_**Ok fine but I will say I told u so when you get sore later on today" cackled Kayla**_

"_Ooooooo fuck you Kayla just fuck you" hinata growled_

"_**No because you the one that's gonna get fucked later……… Bye-bye" Kayla said laughing as she faded away.**_

P.O.V Ended …………

Normal P.O.V

As they continued to kiss, he pushed her against the table making her bend on the table making her gasp at the cold contact of the glass against her back when Naruto pulled away from her, taking her hand going in the direction to the house. "Naruto-kun where are we going" asked Hinata. He grinned wickedly as he said "My Room".

She blushed a bright red and boldly said" then lead the way….. Naruto- Kun".

A while later ……….

"This is my room" he said opening the door leading her in. "Wow and I thought my room was too much…….." she muttered. Naruto's room was dark orange and black walls with one large light bulb, which was arranged to go with a chandelier type of lighting. His room consists of a medium stage lined with 4 large speakers and several guitars while on the left were a king-size bed matching the color decoration with posters of half naked women for the previous magazine issues. There is also 1 door leading to his private bathroom. She looked at the posters, and muttered "play boy". He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist whispering "they don't look as good as you though". _"You have no Idea"_ she voiced in her head.

"_**You should know right Hinata" smirk Kayla.**_

"_Whatever Kayla………. Go away" said Hinata._

"_**Ok fine just watch out "giggled Kayla.**_

"_What does u mean?" said Hinata_

Naruto looked at Hinata as she looked like she was in a daze. "God she's so sexy and she doesn't even know what she's doing to me" he muttered. He suddenly picked her up and he buried his head in her neck inhaling her scent. "OMG you smell so good" he growled softly, Like Lavender and sweet vanilla with a hint of orchard". "Naru-Kun put me down" Hinata said softly as a deep blush covered her face. "Why should I …………….paused……………… what if I don't want to put you down". Naruto pushed her against the wall which forced her to wrap her legs around his waist. She felt his hard member pressing against the fabric of her bikini bottom making her pussy wet. Hinata tried to bite back her moan but couldn't….. Naru…….she gasped as her eyes widen when he brought her closer to feel him. Her nipples got as hard as pebbles. "Now you know what I'm feeling right now" he whispered. As he struggled to say "I'm about to lose my mind and just fuck the living daylight out of you but I'm on very thin ice here so Hina please don't make this even harder for me". He said looking at her deep in her eyes. "Naruto your eyes they turned…………. Sapphire purplish blue…….. But I'm not going to taut you night, Now be a good boy and put me down" Hinata said. He compiled as he did she turned around and pushed him towards the bed. He fell on it with a plop. She turned so her back was facing him as she undid her top. He watched as the bikini top dropped to the floor. He groaned inward as he watched her slowly torture him even though she said she wouldn't. He felt himself swell even more. Now not able to keep himself in his trunks he freed himself and continued to watch hinata. Then she pulled her thong bikini off and flung it as she did that her long hair shifted and he saw her tattoo. His eyes widen……….

"Snow" he muttered

"Huh…….. What did you say Naruto- Kun"Hinata said turning fully around exposing her nude body at him.

The words lodged in the back of his throat as his eyes traveled from her small feet to her shapely legs nice hips, wicked ass, sexy bellybutton ring, small waist , big breasts, slender shoulders, long swaying hair to her small luscious lips cute nose, and beautiful lavender eyes.

"WoW…… you're more perfect than I thought" said Naruto

Hinata blushed at his comment, then said "Since I've shown you what I got why don't you start showing me yours"

"Hey I'm not complaining not one bit" he grinned as he stood up. She watched as Naruto got up off the bed, the sun hit his already sun-kissed skin, lighting up his already blond hair, while making his cerulean blue eyes faintly glow. "OMFG" Hinata whispered. Sexy tone muscles, and rippling flesh filled her view until he dropped his trunks revealing…………………

"_Oh MY Kama "said Kayla drooling slightly….." look at what we have to work with……. This is going to be extremely exciting" _

"Indeed it will be" muttered Hinata as she gazed at Naruto's member, whom was very erect.

Hinata walked up towards Naruto and softly kissed him making him fall onto the bed. He quickly kissed her back with gusto, as he squeezed her ass softy earning a quiet moan for Hinata. She slowly straddled him so that she was on top of his erection rubbing herself back and forth against his head as he groan outward saying "God Hinata you're going to kill me……. I swear you're going to be the death me". She laughed and said "well I guess you'll die with a large smile on your face then", and with that she swiftly slide his erection within her making them both gasp.

"_**OH KUSO" **__they both said mentally._

Naruto gripped her hips as she sank down on his dick, switching positions so that he was on top and Hinata was on her back with her legs up and straddling his waist gasping when he withdraw himself from her. She looked in his eyes and realized that they turned the darkest blue that she has seen, and he suddenly said "Are you sure about this Hina-Chan I don't want you to regret…….." when she kissed him and said "I never regret any thing when I'm with you". He softly kissed her as he quickly thrust deep within her making her groan in his mouth. The bed creaked and moaned from the assault that it was enduring, Hinata bite her lips as she arched her back gripping her nails into Naruto's back racking her nails causing deep red line across them.

"Argh Fuck"……. Naruto Growled as he thrust harder into her.

"Ohhhh God……… Ahhhhhhhhh Shit…………….. Please don't stop"moaned Hinata who was trying to keep up with Naruto's thrusts but she was becoming lost as she felt the familiar tingling from her lower stomach to her clit. "Don't worry I wasn't planning too…" he said. Naruto slowed his pace a little grinding his pelvis into Hinata's clit having her gasp and moan for breath. "Oh god, Oh god, Oh god,……… Fuck Shit Damm………. " Hinata yelled as Naruto started to switch from regular position to grabbing her right leg pushing it to her chest and the left leg around his waist and continue to thrust into her but very slowly. He rubbed his head against her clit as she tried to make him enter her.

"Oh Come On ……. Ruto-Kun ………. You're….. Being….. Unfair" said a half gasping and breathless Hinata.

"What you can't handle a little torture" he grinned wickly as he continue to slick his head back and forth in her slick wet pussy.

"Trust me I can handle it just not when I'm about to orgasm" whisper Hinata.

"But first tell me how much you want this" said Naruto as he teased her with his cock stroking it up and down her already dripping with cum lips.

"I WANT YOU SO BADLY……………." She said with a pause she continued by saying "I thought u did want me to tease you ". "I said I don't want you to tease me but I didn't say that I can't tease you now did I, Hina –Chan" he said and with that he thrust quickly into her making her gasp forgetting the reply that was forming on her lips.

"Oh Yess…………" she said rocking her hips to the rhythm that he had set. "Ooh" she squealed as she felt her organism approaching. Naruto feeling the tightness and contracting of Hina's wall knew that she was near her peak, so he thrust harder and harder causing her to cry out as Hinata ….. She came. Hinata swore she saw stars as she came" Naruto thrust continued as her mini organism faded and she tighten her walls and with that he suddenly exploded within her.

"ARGH shitttttttt………." He groaned as he leaned in towards Hinata to kiss her soft pink lips, trailing down to lick her pale skin which had a slight perspiration. "Hinata I want you to stay with me forever……….." he said trailing off. "What I want to say Hinata is that will…" Naruto said with a blush on his face.

"Will I what Naruto- Kun…….?" Said Hinata even though she knew what he was going to say.

"I want you to be my girlfriend Hinata…… no I mean Hinata-Chan will you go out with me" Naruto said not knowing if she will or not even though they just have sex.

She look at him thoughtfully and said " is that a trick question?" then smile and said "Yes Of course Naruto- Kun I would love to be you girlfriend" pulling him toward her into a kiss.

I'm so glad Hina-Chan because that just made my day so much better" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her falling into a deep sleep.

"Good Night Hina-Chan "he said

"Good Night Ruto-Kun" she said

A little while later they both fell asleep in each other's arms…….

In the Meanwhile…………………….

"It took them long enough ………. Do u think my brother asked her?" said Meko

"Right now we wouldn't know because they're asleep" whispered Ten-Ten

"Well……… at least they had sex"piped Ino earning a pillow in the head from Sakura

"Don't say that …… it's not Hinata fault that she was so loud" Sakura said

"Well I guess we will find out everything in the morning " said Ino yawning.

"It **is** morning you dumb blonde" snickered Temari

"I'm the dumb Blonde……… Me" said Ino

"Yup I though you knew by now" said Ten-ten giggling

"You know what Temari and ten-ten you both can eat me out on a bloody day ok" huffed Ino

"Nah I rather eat you out now" said Temari grabbing the fellow blonde towards her direction

"Hey ….hey temari I was just joking……. I'm not serious …temari please" begged Ino

"Oh well 2 bad I guess you shouldn't have said that in the first place" said temari looking at sakura and meko saying "lock the doors and hold her down" grinning at ino wickedly

"Oh God NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Ino as the doors were quickly locked.

A few mintues later all you heard was loud moans and sighs……………..

……………..

……………………….

……………………………………

………………

……………………………….

……………………….

………………………………………………

……………………………

………..

………….

……………………………..

…………………………………………………………………

On the phone several miles away

"I want you to find every thing that you can find on ………… Hinata Hyuuga" said an angry female's voice

* * *

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I wonder who made that mysterious phone call

N e way srry it took so long with this chapter

I'm just so busy with class work and pinning cermonies and such things

So I hope you like this chapter and you Read & Review

also srry if the sex scene suck ballz ( i was going thorugh the longest writer's block known to woman)

Ok

Bye-bye

Mistress Of DarkShadow


	19. Confessions

Hello this is Mistress of DarkShadow

Very, very surprised that only one person reviewed this Chapter

So I guess all the thanz go out to…..

HiN4-cH4n

LUV U BUNCHEZ

Ok people I want to have a beta reader so who every want to beta reader

Just send a quest for why you want to be my beta reader and I'll look into it

Ok so let me get into this chapter

Smuttiness in the beginning of this chapter

Riku is being reintroduced in this chapter

_

* * *

_

Italics- Inner selves talking

**Bold – people talking to their inner selves**

Regular – normal talking

Song that inspired for this chapter:

Janet Jackson- All Night (Don't Stop)

Nana Kitade- Kiss Kiss

Nana Kitade-Antoinette Blue

Three Days Grace- Pain

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Naruto characters only the that are not Naruto characters are MINES

Cookies copyright (O.o)

Recap of Chapter 18

In the Meanwhile…………………….

"It took them long enough ………. Do u think my brother asked her?" said Meko

"Right now we wouldn't know because they're asleep" whispered Ten-Ten

"Well……… at least they had sex"piped Ino earning a pillow in the head from Sakura

"Don't say that …… it's not Hinata fault that she was so loud" Sakura said

"Well I guess we will find out everything in the morning "said Ino yawning.

"It **is** morning you dumb blonde" snickered Temari

"I'm the dumb Blonde……… Me" said Ino

"Yup I though you knew by now" said Ten-ten giggling

"You know what Temari and ten-ten you both can eat me out on a bloody day ok" huffed Ino

"Nah I rather eat you out now" said Temari grabbing the fellow blonde towards her direction

"Hey ….hey Temari I was just joking……. I'm not serious …Temari please" begged Ino

"Oh well 2 bad I guess you shouldn't have said that in the first place" said Temari looking at Sakura and Meko saying "lock the doors and hold her down" grinning at Ino wickedly

"Oh God NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Ino as the doors were quickly locked.

A few minutes later all you heard was loud moans and sighs……………..

……………..

……………………….

……………………………………

………………

……………………………….

……………………….

………………………………………………

……………………………

………..

………….

……………………………..

…………………………………………………………………

On the phone several miles away

"I want you to find every thing that you can find on ………… Hinata Hyuuga" said an angry female's voice

* * *

Chapter 19

Naruto's P.O.V

"_Pain, with out love pain I can't get enough_

_Pain I like it rough_

_Cause I rather feel pain that_

_Nothing at all_

_Pain _

_Pain_

_Pain with out luv _

_I can't get enough"_

Naruto slapped his alarm clock off the dresser and woke up with a groan, turning to find a female naked body next to him.

"WTF" he thought

"_R u really that retarded or is it just me" scoffed Kuuybi_

"Oh yeah I had sex with Hina-chan………..God that was amazing" he said looking at her naked form that was lightly covered with his sheets. He smiled and said "I'm going to get used to seeing this every morning" as he looked over at her form. Suddenly she twisted toward in his direction softly muttering "O God yes…….Hmmmmm……" then she moaned softly. I grinned wickedly at her sleeping form muttering "I wonder what's she's dreaming of". I quickly unwrapped the sheet that was covering her… exposing the lusciousness that I had encountered last night. Eyes traveling southward he eyed her belly button ring. Lowering my gaze to her bikini waxed pussy…..

"**I wonder what she tastes like" I said licking my lips.**

"_O god so what are you now….. Dora the Explorer" snickered Kuuybi_

"**Ahh fuck off fox, I want to taste what's' mines" I growled **

"_Ok have fun………. just watch your hair" warned Kuuybi_

Naruto spread Hinata's legs open wide enough so he can balance her left leg on his shoulder and her right leg in his other hand. He kissed her inner thighs softly earning a low moan from Hinata. His tongue trickled out a trial of his saliva to her pussy, flicking her bud with the tip of his tongue. He watched as her hips jolted forward towards his face, where his tongue was. Her soft moans were enough to make him continue. Gripping her hips so she could stay in place, and he feast.

And boy did he,

Licking every nook and cranny from inside out up down and sideways……. Until Hinata woke up.

Hinata's P.O.V

"Ohhh……" I moaned as I felt a wet substance that wasn't my cum. It flicked against my clit again making me ground my hips towards it. It paused for a second then continued. I slowly opened my eyes taking in my surroundings before I looked down to find Naruto who was feasting, his face buried in my cat with his tongue deep within me…..

_Argh….. _

Pant

Pant

_Shudder………. _

"Oh fuck yes "I moaned out loud my hand tugging at his hair trying to get him to go deeper…is that's possible. I felt that same sexual ripple going up my spine realizing that I was very very close. I pulled at his hair harder making his tongue run ova my clit again and again …. When he suddenly looked up and grins. He then took my clit into his mouth and sucked on it, and with that sharp suckle I came harder that a geyser with my back arched off the bed and my hand buried in his hair as he lapped up my juices. He looked up at me quickly kissing my lip whispered into my ear……….

"Good Morning Hina-Chan did u sleep well?"

Normal P.O.V

Naruto removed himself from Hinata's thighs and said "Come on I bet the girls are probably wondering what we're up too still". Getting up from Naruto's bed walking towards him saying"I think they know what we're doing and knowing them the only person we might have to worry about is Neji." Tippy-toeing to kiss him on his lips trailing down his neck. "Why should we be worried?" asked Naruto. "Because he always taking things and blows it out of perportion" she said as she softly bit and nibbled on his neck. "Hinata I think you should stop before we don't make it to breakfast and Neji storms in here when things are about to get wild." He said trying to prying her arms from around his neck.

"Ok fine" she pouted. Just then Hinata's cell phone rings

"_Work it like you're working a pole"_

"_Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor"_

"_Pop it like you're poppin' a cork"_

"_Don't Stop, Don't Stop"_

"_Jerk it like you're making it choke"_

"_Break it like you're breakin' a code"_

_Drop it till you're taking it lower"_

_  
_

Hinata went to the other side of the bed looking through her bag getting her phone.

"Hey Asia what's up" said Hinata picking up her phone.

"_**Hina -Chan good morning babez……. Are you forgetting that we're suppose to come over you house for rehearsal today for work" said Asia **_

"_**Yeah get ya butt over here" yelled Diamond**_

"_**We have plenty of work to do" said Melody**_

"OMG I so forgot ….. I was type busy last night." She said looking at Naruto with a little blush.

"Hey Hinata come on we have to go downstairs" said Naruto, quickly taking her phone and said in his husky voice "sorry ladies, Hina-Chan has to go…… Can she call you back?"

"_**Um…um...ah.ah o...ok I think she can" studdered Asia.**_

"Thanks "he said handing her back the phone.

"_**OOOOO Angel- Chan you have some explaining to do" said Asia**_

"AWWWWW Snap" moaned Hinata. "ok I'll tell you when I come home in like two hours or so"

"_**Ok you'd better hurry up" said Melody**_

"_**yup-yup" chanted Diamond**_

"Bye I'll see you in a while" said Hinata

"_**BYE!!" the three girls yelled**_

"Ruto-kun where is your bathroom" asked Hinata turning around. "Right there to your left" he said. "O…ok then I'm going to take a shower" said Hinata. "Fine just make sure that you get downstairs before they eat all the food" joked Naruto. "Uh huh ok Ruto-kun………. Now get out" she yelled pushing him out of the bathroom. "Sheesh fine I'm going" he said leaving his room not knowing Garra was right there when he left.

Garra's P.O.V

"I swear that she's going to be the death of me" I muttered as I heard the sweet moans of Hinata coming out for Naruto's bedroom. _Even though I have Shadow she's nothing like Hinata……..God Sweet Sweet Hinata……. Luscious body, sexy eyes… beautiful long blackish midnight blue hair… fuck every thing about her screams sexy………… I need her so badly just seeing her is not enough. I want to be with her again… wanted to make love to her again… I just want to hold her in my arms…. Not letting her go for nothing…… I may sound crazy or obsessed with her….. But to tell you the truth I am obsessed with her…….. everything about her…… her little laughs and giggles the way she blushes when you say something to embarrasses……… I just want her back… and nothing will keep me way from her. _

I slipped into Naruto's room when he left walking towards the bathroom where Hinata was showering. Quietly opening the door I smell Lavender and Jasmine and I heard her sweet voice humming a soft tune. I see her silhouette through the frosted glass of the shower. I open the slide door and stepped in taking both of my hands to cover her eyes and whisper "guess who". I felt her body go still…….. She gasps and said……….

"Garra"

There was silence the soft patter of the shower against the tile floor. Hinata spun around and said "what are you doing here….. In the bathroom…. In the shower no less while I'm in here GARRA GET OUT NOW!!" I gripped her arms as she tried to push me away…… "Hinata please I just want to talk"

I said. "Then talk to me when I get downstairs not while I'm showering... Garra please get out" she said. "I wanted to speak to you without every one glaring at me not that I really care but still it gets annoying" I said.

"Ok I'll give you one minute to explain to me why are you in here while I'm in the shower." She said. "One minute" I said. "50 seconds if you don't hurry up….. I'm still trying to shower here as you can clearly see". Ok fine and with that I kissed her long and hard, pressing her against the wall. She gasped allowing me to slip my tongue playing with her_. "Ooooo she still sweet as ever same peppermint taste"_

Hinata struggled as she tried to push Garra off her. "Garra….. Get…… off…… of…. Me…. Garra" she said as she tried to break away from him. I pressed my body against her so she can stop wiggling her way out. I pulled back to look at her.

**WAP….**

Hinata slapped me in my head and started to beat on my chest pushing my away. Why are you doing this?... It's not right…… it's not fair…..pushing away from me as she takes off the shower. And gets out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"What do you want from me?" Hinata said with a fury…. "I have given you everything that I could have given you when we were together… my heart… my soul... my love… MY BODY…Every fucking thing and what did you do to it Garra……….. Answer that…….. WHAT….. DID……… YOU……. DO!!" never once in my time when I was with Hinata have I felt such raw rage and anger pouring out of her. Her eyes flashed with hurt as she continued….." Garra I loved you…… I loved you so much that it hurt……but when I saw you with her…… my heart……" she said looking at me tears running down her face mixing with the water droplets that caress her face and neck. "Garra my heart felt like it had been ripped…. Shredded… destroyed... gone. It's like my life had ended right before my eyes" Hinata looked at him and said " Do you know how that feels to be cheated on by someone you thought loved you, someone you though that you're the most precious person to them and that you thought that they would never in their right mind hurt nor make you cry" "that's how I felt when I saw you and for that there is a scar that will never heal in my heart… the scar that you have created but now I am over it and over you and I just want to be friends… not friend with benefits… friends.. close friends Maybe one day if we see each other in the future and reconnect I'll probably go back out with you but for now Can you just let me live my life without you trying to want me back?" she said finishing her speech with a question.

Everything that I was planning to say to her instantly vanished and my mind clear and at little ease as I said " for the time been my Blue haired Angel I think that will back off but remember that I still love you and I will always love you… I have been suffering every second of the day ever since we broke up… trying to think up off ways to convince you to take me back… I was willing to do the impossible to get what I had wanted but what you just now said I know now that I have a chance to be with you again and perhaps I'll be better than how I was… so I'll go and change because I am soaking wet and I'll see you in school……I smiled at her and she smiled back. As I walked to my room… I heard……….. "Garra" I turned around to find Hinata at the door… "You'll make a great boyfriend to any girl….. Just don't cheat on her like you did me because before that… you was the sweetest boy that I have ever dated and you'll make any girl felt special……. She smiled…… just like you did me."

"Thanks Angel you're the best girlfriend that any guy would want to have" I said closing my door...

"You're welcome Garra" she said.

_Well it seem that I didn't get to say what I wanted to say out but at least I got most of it ahhhh o well I'll have a next to do it but now I need to change out if these wet clothes before I get sick._

Garra P.O.V End

Normal P.O.V

Hinata quickly dried, creamed and dressed herself. She ran towards the stairs quickly going down two at a time. She passed the kitchen, living room pool, den, and reached the dining area where her friends was sitting laughing and eating. She walked toward Naruto and kissed him on his neck. He turned around saying "Hina-Chan what took you so long…?" "Naru- Kun I have to go" she said. "Huh… why? Don't you want to eat something first" he said his face a whirl of confusion. "Yeah I will but I really have to get going like now" she said. "Hey guys Good Morning" she said. "Good morning Hina" they chorused. "Why are you all dressed... where are you going? I thought we were going to 'play' later" said Meko. "I think that Hinata is a bit tired for the playing she was doing last night Meko" giggled Sakura earning a bright blush from both Hinata and Naruto. Ummmm…." Yeah I have to go back home I totally forgot that my friends and I have to rehearsal for something on our job and I have a certain part in that so if I'm not there in the next half an hour they're going to shred my ass" she said quickly drinking a glass of orange juice and bit into a piece of toast slathered with butter so I have to go". Giving Naruto a peck on the lips she ran out saying "Bye guys I'll see you in school". "Sometimes I wonder about her" Muttered Neji.

"You're not the only one" said Naruto. "So did you ask her?" said Temari "…………… ask her what" said Naruto. "I swear you're a lost cause you dobe" smirked Saskue. "Easy Temari is asking you if you ask Hinata to be your girlfriend" said Shikamaru. "Oh …um..Yes … yes I did" Naruto said.

"OMG" said Ten-Ten. "Really you did" said a surprised Neji. "And what did she say….." squealed an excited Ino

"She said…………………-

In the mean while 30 minutes later…..

Huff…..

Puff…..

Huff…

Huff…

"O goodness I made it just in time" Hinata said. She sai bursting through her front door. "Dad, Maeo I'm Back!!" yelled Hinata.

"They are in the living room Ms. Hyuuga" said Senia the maid. "Hai Arigatio" said Hinata. "Ja-Ne" said Senia as hinata made her way to the living room.

She brusted into the room saying " Good Morning I'm, Ba-" she stopped as her father looked at her and then at Maeo saying " Hinata I want you to met Riku…. Your step-brother". She heard footsteps and quickly spun around to a very well defined chest. She looked up to find a very handsome and strong face chiseled soft lips, subtle nose, high cheek bones sliver-blue eyes and a shock of sliverish white spiky hair.

"Hello Hina-Chan did you miss me?" He said with a winkle in his eye.

"OMG Riku is that you?" she said touching his spiky hair.

He grinned saying "the one and only"

She conked him on the head "you loser…. Why did you tell me that you were Maeo Kid? Ur just a doushbag". She exclaimed

"Oww I wanted it to be a surprise... sorry for not telling you" he said rubbing the spot where she hit him. "Ummm Hina- Chan how did you know Riku?" Said Maeo looking confused. She laughed at her parents expression. He's my friend I met at summer camp two years ago.

_Flash Back_

"_Hello Teens to Camp Iris where everything is fun… I'm am you consular Jamie and I'll be happy to say that this will be a great summer to make plenty of friends so find your luggage and cabins and go to the mess hall for more instructions." She said getting off the stage._

"_Omg is that Riku…..ooooooooo yes it is it is" squealed the girls._

"_Umm may I just ask who is Riku?" asked Hinata. _

"_Um well he's this hot hot boy that is like two yrs older than us but his still hot." Said Kera "this year I think they said that he's bunks with a girl and a consulter" squealed Mickey.._

_WHAT you got to be kidding me!! What are the odds of one of us getting to share a cabin with him he's like the god of Hotvilles._

_Said Tia "He's like every girls dream boy" sighed Kera_

"_Ok now you guys are just starting to creep me out with all of this" said Hinata backing away. "The girls that camp here are all fans of him……….. We even have our own fan club" said Tariaa. _

"_Ok you guys are just weird he's just a boy there are many boys that are in this camp…." Stated Hinata_

"_Yeah but not as hot as Riku-Kun" said amber. _

"_Ok I'll see you later I'm going to get ready for the mess hall." Said Hinata._

"_Ok bye" they yelled as her friends when to search for Riku._

"_Ooooookay can somebody please agree when I say this place is crazy with stalker status girls" muttered Hinata._

"_I can agree with you" said a deep strong male voice._

"_And you are….." looking at the sliver blonded teen boy_

_Riku……. Riku Hayatae._

_Flash Back Ended _

"Oooooooo"

"Camp Iris I remember now when I send him to that camp when that summer was over he literally begged me not to send him back" said Maeo. "Now I know why" she giggled

"Ma now that I'm home can Hinata show me to my room so I can unpack and what not" said Riku shaking his head.

"O o yes dear… Hinata if you may" said Maeo

"Yeah sure of course follow me Riku-Chan" said Hinata

"Hinata please don't start with that… whined Riku you know I hated it."

"So why do you think I'm going it then" Hinata grinning wickedly

"O boy I think I'm going t have fun living here" muttered Riku

The front door opened and slammed shut and all you heard was…… "Hina-Chan WE'RE HERE!!" yelled Diamond, Melody, and Asia. They stopped to watch Hinata go up the stairs with a guy in front.

"Oh hey guys" smiled Hinata

"Hina-Chan" said Aisa

"Yes Asia" she said

"Who…." Said Melody

"Is" said Diamond

"He" said Asia

In the house far far away

"Did you get what I wanted from you" said the female voice

"Yes Ms. Yuki I got the information you wanted but it's not much" said a male voice handing the folder with the name Hinata Hyuuga on the front. Yuki quickly flipped through it scanning the context when she smiled as she said "Konoha High School"

"I want to transfer to that school send my transcript to the principal immediately" she said.

"But Ms. Yuki it's in the middle of the first term you'll have plenty to catch up on in this new school if you-…." Stated the man.

"Takayuri… If you don't send it you will be out of a job before you can say your momma… I want it send and I want it send NOW" she said glaring at the man.

"As you wish Ms. Yuki" sighed Takayuri

"Thank you now leave" Yuki said

Getting up from her chair she looked out the window looking at the sky smiling.

"Hinata Hyuuga you are mines" she said giggling

* * *

OK now I now that that bitch type twisted

Lol

OK I want more reviews instead of one like the last time I mean really people

Where are you??

I know that you reading and not review and that is just so wrong

If I don't get more than 10 review in this chapter

I

AM

Not

Going

To

Type

Anymore

At

All

I

Will

Discontinue

This Fanfiction

Because

Of

The

Lack

Of

Review

And I don't want to do that so readers out there can you review please even though you really would want too...

Do it for the sake of the story and the author think of how happy the author will feel I know that I will feel happi because I am the author and right now my smile has turned upside down

So PLEASE R&R

Thank you and have a good day

Khristie Campo

A.K.A

Mistress of DarkShadows


	20. I'm Back with a Revenges

HELLO People

I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Did ya miss me?

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yes im so happy. School is officially over…

You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this day to arrive…

SUMMERTIME IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Now I have the time to write this damn chapter before my readers to reading…….

Ok so there it is…..

I'm here to type out another story that's in my head for you guys to enjoy and review. (..Insert smiley face)

Oh yeah…. Did I mention this is two chapters in one…. Just to make up for lost time…

So let's begin…

Oh before I begin the following reviews I would like to thank for reviewing like I asked and to the people who have recently added my story to their favorite's list. YEA ME!!!!!!! (Sorry ppl a London moment lol)

_**

* * *

**_

Reviewers

_**xXxAngelxGirlx13xXx**_

_**Always here tri-blade**_

_**LovedLess231**_

_**Jojoma-kitsune**_

_**SinShu**_

_**Ur neighborhood bum Lee**_

_**Iluvorangetulips**__** – yea Hinata does have a inner-self like you see how Hinata is kind of shy about certain things as you read on to the story but Kayla is the real wild one if Hinata gave her a chance to take over in a certain situations ( which you will find out in later chapters)**_

MY Song's list

Untouched- The Veronicas

Take you down- Chris Brown

Nana Kitade – Kibo no Kakera

Nana Kitade – Tsukihana

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Naruto characters only that are not Naruto characters are MINES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cookies copyright (O.o)

_Italics- Inner selves talking_

**Bold – people talking to their inner selves**

Regular – normal talking

_**Bold Italics- thinking to them selves**_

* * *

…**Recap of Chapter Nineteen…**

In the house far far away…

"Did you get what I wanted from you" said the female voice

"Yes Ms. Yuki I got the information you wanted but it's not much" said a male voice handing the folder with the name Hinata Hyuuga on the front. Yuki quickly flipped through it scanning the context when she smiled as she said "Konoha High School"

"I want to transfer to that school send my transcript to the principal immediately" she said.

"But Ms. Yuki it's in the middle of the first term you'll have plenty to catch up on in this new school if you-…." Stated the man.

"Takayuri… If you don't send it you will be out of a job before you can say your momma… I want it send and I want it send NOW" she said glaring at the man.

"As you wish Ms. Yuki" sighed Takayuri

"Thank you now leave" Yuki said

Getting up from her chair she looked out the window looking at the sky smiling.

"Hinata Hyuuga you are mines" she said giggling

…End of recap…

* * *

Chapter 20

I'm back with revenges

Normal P.O.V

"Hinata … you didn't answer our question" said Asia

"Yeah who the hell is he?" said Melody

"Oh soo sorry... girls this is my step- brother Riku... Riku this are one set of my best friends in the entire world... Melody… Asia… and Diamond" she said as she pointed to them one by one.

"Hello ladies" he said with a grin...

"Hello Riku – sama" they chorused.

"So what I was doing was taking Riku to his room so he can get settled in and stuff like that" Hinata told them while she was going up the stairs with Riku behind her.

"Ok Hina- Chan we will be in your room stretching and stuff so you better is there in 5 mintues or else..." warned Asia

"Yes… Madam" joked Hinata as the girls when to Hinata's room.

Hinata then turned around and said "Come on Riku- chan I don't have all day as you can clearly see…let me show you to your room." she then turned the next corner on the far left and opened up the door. The both stepped in. Hinata then said "this is your room, you know whereby room is if you need me… I'll show you the rest of the house when my friends leave later on…. Or tomorrow… Okay Riku –Chan so just get settled in". Then she left him in his room with the door slightly ajar.

He looked at her as she left his room as he muttered to himself"… god she still has that same fierceness and unique beauty from long ago". He then chuckled to himself as he thought _"This is going to be very interesting"._

Hinata's P.O.V

As I left from showing Riku- Chan to his room I wondered where he was for the past couple of years.

"**O Stop being so damn nosey Hinata…. I swear you're worse than me" muttered Kayla**

"Bitch please when we were younger… who was the one who wanted to peek in on Riku in camp when he was changing his clothes from showering…." Hinata said to her inner self...

"**I have no comment for that……" said Kayla**

"Exactly" said Hinata smugly

"**Yeah but who was the one that was heavy kissing him that night when the camp was doing Karaoke in the mess hall….. I know it wasn't **

**me!!!!!" Cackled Kayla**

"**You **were the one that took control and started kissing him… and you blamed it on our hormones" squealed Hinata as she turned a cherry red.

"**Yea, I did kiss him but when we switched back you continued so yea Hina you did KISS him" said Kayla.**

"But…but you started it…..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" whined Hinata

"**Yes I may have started but you sure ended it "smirked Kayla**

"OOOOOOO I can't stand you sometimes Kayla…. You're just HORRIBLE!!!!!" cried Hinata

"**It's** **ok Hina-Chan because you still love me" said Kayla blowing air kisses to her.**

"Argh it's whatever…… I have work to do"say Hinata as she zoned Kayla out when she got to her room.

Normal P.O.V

When Hinata opened the door of her room, a hand grabbed her and pulled her inside. "What the FUCK!!!!" Hinata yelped. "Oops sorry Hina-chan if we pulled you to hard but, we just want the dirt on this new guy that you have in your house." Squealed Diamond.

"And also if he has a girlfriend" said Melody

"Yes if he has a girlfriend because if he doesn't……. Hello Riku –kun I'm Asia" exclaimed Asia

"OMG you guys…… Stop hitting on my step- brother" exclaimed Hinata.

The girls paused and stared at Hinata. "Nani……. STEP-BROTHER since when you have a step brother?" they asked

"Well since this Morning when I came from Naru-kun's house" Hinata said

"Umm…… one question who is Naru-Kun?" asked Diamond

"Oh yeah did I mention to tell you guys about Naruto-kun … My boyfriend" blushed Hinata.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" the girls' chorus

"Yea………." Said Hinata with a blush

"So how long have you two been going out?" said Melody

"He asked me out ……….last night when we were in a **very** heated situation" said Hinata

* * *

…Flashback starts…

Naruto had Hinata against the cold hard wall of his bedroom kissing madly. She gasped as shivers run down her spine.

He pulled from Hinata's lips and pressed his forehead against hers before saying

"Hina-Chan before we start this…… I want to ask you a question? ".

"Yes….yes Naru- kun you can…" she whispered as she catches her breath.

"I want you to be my girlfriend….. Ever since I saw you I have made it my goal to get, keep, and have you for myself. So will you honor me by becoming my girlfriend?" he asked

Hinata's eyes grew wide as she slowly smiled at him, giving him a small kiss on his ear before whispering….

"I've been waiting on you to ask me that from the beginning… yes I will become your girlfriend "

They sealed it with deep kiss… as they smiled at each other.

…Flashback end…

* * *

"OMG……. You mean that sexy sexy voice that spoke to me this morning was your boyfriend" said Asia. "Yes it was I had slept over because it was a pool party that he had hosted in his house" replied Hinata. "Ooooo so when do we get to met him" squealed Diamond. "Yeah I would love to see the boy who has Hinata blushing like a madman" says Melody. "You guys we are suppose to be doing rehearsal and yet we are gossiping about my love life… lets get to work" muttered Hinata.

"Ok fine hina-chan but we would like to met him" the girls' said

"You will one day I promise that you will meet "she said

"So Hina-chan does he know?" asked Asia

"About me being Snow… the ultimate playboy… no but I will tell him one day" she said

* * *

*~*Later on in the day*……*

Wow Hinata….. I thought you were joking when you said that you were going to work us to death" whined diamond. "Well I wasn't we are going back upstairs to cool off then you guys can spent the night if you want…." Hinata said

"Nope we can't we have school in the tomorrow are you forgetting that we too are in high school" said Melody

"Um… kind of" said Hinata

"You're so mean… I mean we may look like 21 Hina, but we still in school" said Melody as she stuck her tongue out at her.

Hinata stuck her tongue back at her said "OMG it would be wicked if you guys were to transfer to my school".

"O god it would be havoc… Hina-chan are you serious? no matter a fact are you NUTS!!!!" said Diamond

"Then people who subscribe to Playboy will figure out who we are…" exclaimed Melody.

"And plus we will be hounded forever…. Plus Naruto doesn't even know about this side of you how do you think he would feel if he found out this out and you wasn't the one to tell him" said Asia.

"Well you know that you can disguise yourself but yeah it's just a suggestion I just would have loved for you guys to go to school with me probably I wouldn't be that alone" Hinata said with a pout.

"Why are you alone I thought that you had K&KQs'" said the girls

"Yes I may have them as friends but you guys were my friends before them and I'm so lonely and I miss you guys" said Hinata.

"AWWWWWWWWW Hina-Chan!!!!!!!!! We miss you too…." Said the girls' as they jumped on top of her. As they all laughing together the door opened and Riku's head popped in.

"Hinata its time fo-….. WOAh who knew Hinata liked girls as he watched the girls climb off of Hinata.

"Riku it's not even like that" she said." We were just hugging her because she misses us when she in school" Said Asia. "And we we're just giving her a group hug" said Diamond.

"Hey I'm just calling it as I see it…" Hinata threw a pillow at Riku and called him a loser. "Hey but yeah your father wants to let you know that it's almost dinner and wants to find out if your friends would stay to eat before they left." He said

"Tell him yes and we will come down in a little bit Riku- Chan" replied Hinata

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Monday Morning…

Hinata and the KK&Q's girls talked about the party that happened during that weekend….

"OMG…… Hinata you have to tell us if he asked you out?" said Ino who just loves gossip

"Uuuum um …..Um…um……… Did you ask him?" stuttered Hinata with a slight blush on her face.

"Yes we did but he just mumbled something and then he just blushed" said Sakura

Yea…. And what ever he was thinking about caused a Nosebleed" laughed Ten-Ten

"A NOSEBLEED!!!!!!!!..... But what we did …..Um…. I mean" said Hinata blushing harder.

OOO WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO HINA" squealed Ino and Sakura.

"O god you guys sound like banshees SHUT UP!!!!! I know that we want to know but don't you think that she will tell us when she's ready" said Ten-Ten

Yea we know but we want to know NOW!!!!" they replied as the grabbed for Hinata.

~the Bell rings~

"Run Hinata Run……………" yelled Ten-ten as Ino and Sakura chases Hinata who ran into the school building.

Watching the two girls chasing after Hinata, Ten-Ten sighed and said with a grin" High school is never dull with them here and now with Hinata it just makes it better…" Sighing again she followed the rest of the crowd into the school building for class.

*In the classroom*

"HINATA PLEASE TELL US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ino and Sakura

"No, no, no, I don't want to give you guys the answer yet….. Come on stop it already" sighed Hinata; .who was looking out the window to see Naruto and the guys walking up to the building. She sighed again, thinking about Asia and the girls actually coming to this school and being with her … then she laughed to herself.

"Hey Hina-chan what are you laughing at?" said a deep male voice right by her ear.

She jumped and spun around to bump her nose into Naruto. He chuckled as she turns red in the face and said "You know if you just wanted to kiss me you could have just asked" which made her blush harder. "….. But I didn't want-….. "Her answer cut off by his lips being pressed into hers, feeling his tongue softly brushes her lips begging for entrance. Hinata moaned softly parting her mouth for his acceptance. Their tongues grazed each other as the battle for dominances. Hinata hands reaches for his hair pulling him closer to her just so she can deepen the kiss... Then he pulls back while looking into her eyes where he sees lust and impatienceness.

"*cough* cough*…. Um... you guys this is a class and you're NOT suppose to be don't that" giggled Sakura and Ino.

They turned around to find that the class and Kakashi- sensei all watching them. They both blushed as the rest of the group laughed.

YOU GUYS!!!!! Whined Hinata

"You couldn't at least warn us……" said Naruto

"Hey you should know no to be don't that in class it's you own fault if you guys wanted to do that you should it after school" said Shikamaru

"WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cried Naruto's fan girls as they saw Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist.

"Oops looks like your group of fan girls are crushed…" said Hinata.

"It's ok Naruto- Kun We STILL LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they screamed

"Argh shut up you guys and stop laughing "said Hinata whose face was buried in her book but you can clearly see that she was blushing by the color of her forehead.

"Awwww that so cute" Naruto said looking at Hinata who stuck her tongue at him. He laughed again as he said" it really doesn't matter because people are going to find out that we are officially going out Hina-Chan so there…. "

"YES FINALLY I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Ino "come on Kiba pay up sucker you owe me $50" looking for him in the classroom. You mean you guys were betting on us to see if we would go out?" said Naruto. It was for fun its ok thou right Naruto? Asked Sasuke it was just a harmless thing…" he continued. It was a Harmless thing? So that what you call it a HARMLESS thing?" said Naruto "You know what Saskue… you're fucking douchbag and just left the class room.

"Hey Ruto –Kun? Wait…. where are you going?" called Hinata as he left the classroom.

"Naruto- Kun" she called for him her heels clicked as she chased after him. He stopped and she bumped right into him. "They know that I hate gambling and they still do it" He muttered angrily.

"Well as they said it was just a harmless thing Naru-Kun…. Plus I think they kind of forgot about you not liking gambling….by the way why don't you like gambling… but baby its was just a joke…. Please let it go you know that they didn't mean anything by it".

Taking him by the hand she pulled him in the direction of the classroom. "Come on let's get back to homeroom before someone catches us in the halls" Hinata said. Reluctantly he gave up and followed her back to the class.

That day classes flew back very quickly and it was time to go home. "Hey Hinata, you want to come over my house and relax a little?" said Naruto as they walked out of school holding hands. Ooh as much as I like the sound of that I have to go to work…" said Hinata. Awww can't you miss another's' day of work…." Said naruto as he pouted at her. No I can't the girls was upset at me last time.

He sighed and said "ok fine I'll just see you tomorrow then" giving her a peck on her lips and a small squeeze on her rump which made her squeal he left her to her car. When he left her phone rang and she saw it was Diamond.

"Hey D what's up" she said

"Hey where are you are you coming to work today? Diamond asked

"Yea I'm on my way now. I'll see you there in half and hour "said Hinata

"Ok then I'll see you there… bye" said diamond

"Ok bye" she said then she hung up.

She got in her car and softly sighed. "I wish that the girls really did go to my school… it would be better for me if they did probably these damn fan girls would leave me alone…"

An hour later

"Hey Hinata Chan you made it…" said melody giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek

"Yup come on and lets go don't we have a deadline to next months issue" said Hinata.

"Yea we do I think the boss said that you have to stay later because your going to do the cover shot for December's shoot". Said Asia.

"AWWWW really….. Sigh I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then after we do this photo shoot …." Sighed Hinata as she undressed out of her uniform and slightly gazing at the Thanksgiving piece for the picture.

"Well we better get ready too cause you know Lily- Chan when she wants to do the makeup she will do it." Warned Melody

"Yea yea yea, we know that by know but she loves us anyway" giggled Asia

"So Hina how is Naruto kun..?" Asked Asia

"Yea and when do we get to met him?" said Melody

"Yea and does he know yet?" muttered diamond

"Woah…. Woah guys too much question… one at a time… first Naurto-Kun is fine and you will meet him soon enough... I'm just waiting till the time is right to tell him about this and no diamond he doesn't know about this job… I really don't know what he would say to it thou... I mean I don't even need the money or the job actually" she said

"So why are you here doing this when you are the heiress of a mutli billion dollar clothing franchise" said Asia.

"Oh you guys come off it you guys are rich too… I mean Asia you are the heiress of the fliipin Godivas

Company, Diamond your father is the founder of the latest fast selling cars in the nation and Melody I don't even know why you are here you can pull a golden stick out your ass to show how rich you are." Huffed Hinata.

"Ok fine we are rich but there is still no answer to why you are doing this..?" they said

"Well if I tell you would you guys tell me your story in why you are here also" hinata questioned

"Of course we are best friends here…. We would tell you" they said

Sigh I wish you guys would enroll in my school I'd love it if you did it would be so much easier for me" Hinata said as she finished strapping up the garment.

"Ladies you have to be on set in 10" said Mika who was another playboy by the name of Storm.

Ok thanks storm we'll be there in one moment" said HInata as she prepped herself in the mirror and looked at the girls…

"Are you ready" she said

They nodded and then went to the set that was prepped like a thanksgiving living room.

"Ladies that goodness you are here I was starting to wonder about you girls ok ok come on lets get you positioned to take this pictures." Said photographer

And for the next couple of hours all that was being heard was sighs, moans and the clicks of a camera.

Several hours later…..

"Snow-Chan I need you to change your clothes and come in to room B-64 and the rest of you ladies fabulous job out there I can see why you guys are the cream of the crop" said the photographer.

"Hai I'll be back" Hinata said. As she turned the corner to her changing room she saw Haku at her door with a bouquet of blue roses.

When he saw her walking towards him his face lilted up as she stopped in front of him. Ummmm Haku what do you want??? She said looking at him she cold gaze piercing him in the process. "Snow-Chan ….. I came here to apologize I didn't know what happened to 3 weeks ago with me but I'm so sorry for what happened... Hinata im so sorry for what I have done or might have to you... I really am and when I saw these blue roses I couldn't help but buy them because they remind me of you a rare beauty… a tenhji….. An angel… I realized what I could have done to you and again I apologize and I pray that you can find it in your heart to forgive me" Haku said as he finished his speech.

Hinata sigh as she took the blue roses and looked at him before finally saying "Ok ….. Ok fine you're forgiven….. I realize that you really didn't know what you was was doing and that I was just on an impulse because I saw you face and the reaction when you realized what you tried to do"

"OMG thank you Hinata Chan..." he said giving her a bear crushing hug "i'm so glad that you have forgiven me and I swear ill do everything in my power to let it be like it was before…"

"Umm ok then so let me get changed so I can do December's cover shoot and ill see you around" she said giving him a slight wave.

"Ok then I'll see you later Hina-chan" Haku said as he walked passed her.

Hinata went into her dressing room placing the blue roses on her dresser. Awww it was nice of him to get these roses" she said smelling them.

"**Well duh if you didn't notice he was apologizing to you I mean he did do something crazy even for him!!!!!!!!!!" Said Kayla **

"Mhmmm yea he did but something came over him….. I wonder what it could have been" she thought

"**Probably it was your hot bod….. LMAO… no seriously thou Hinata your body it hands even your family want you" Kayla implied**

Ok you already know that I think of my body as too…… too…" she thought of a word to describe her body

**Voluptuous….Lustrous…Wanton….Fabulous… Gorgeous… do I need to continue? Kayla said**

"Yeah those words and more…. Sometimes I wonder why I still do this." She said as she put on her next costume.

"**Fame… fortune… well not for the money cause we are so rich we can buy this company and like 8 others …" Kayla said**

**Well you already know the reason why we did this in the first place so yea lets get on to it so we can leave and study for the next trig test 9****th**** period…" Kayla reminded her**

"OMG I so forgot about that….. Shit man now I know im going to pull an all nighter…" Hinata sighed

"**So hurry lets get the photo shoot done and go…" mutter Kayla**

The December Christmas outfit was an outfit was a skin tight semi-see-through fitting red hooded garment that had shorts at the bottom. (Read author's note at the bottom of the story) it had white fur trimmings around the hood and the end of the sleeves. She put on the red satin collar that she was handed with a gold S on it and on her feet were red 6 in stilleos. She looked in the mirror and smiled as she said "If Naruto- kun only saw me in this….." she giggled as the thought of his reaction. On let's get this over with so I can study for tomorrows' midterm.

She entered the room B-64 and gasped as she entered the room…. "OMG?!?!? This is … it's…. " she muttered. Maya stuck her head from under the red and white couch and said "a sexy Christmas set". All hinata could have done was nod her head as she observed the room. The room was in red and white. There was a heart bed with white rose petals strewn all over. The white plush carpet under her heels as she stepped into the room. There was also a red and white love couch with a couple of Christmas teddy bears. The room was filled with multi- colored lights and fluffed pillows with feathers all over the floor.

"Oh Snow-Chan here take these…." Maya said as she thrust four white and red balloons to her. "What are there for…" she said trying to peer into them but really couldn't see what was in there all she knew was it was something light that's in them. "?Ok where is Snow-Chan" barked the photographer. "I'm right here Jamie." She call sitting on the bed. There is where I want you on the bed and I want you to pop one of the balloons when I tell you too ok snow. She said. So Jamie took several picture of Hinata posing in different sexual position as she slowly started taking unzipping and her clothes off still posing for the camera. "Ok pop the balloon now." As soon as she popped it glitter came pouring out. She laughed and giggled while Jamie just started back clicking away at the camera. "Perfect… I want you to have fun and smile, just enjoy yourself as I take the pictures." Jamie said. So that exactly what Hinata did she popped balloons and took the bears and used them in the pictures… basically just having fun.

A couple of hours later…

"Wow Snow-Chan, this was fun and I hope I can work with you again" said Jamie. "Well im glad that you had fun taking picture and hope that we work again" she said as she put the robe over she naked out glittered body.

Hinata said good night the workers and quickly when to her dressing room so shower. As soon as she stepped into the room her phone rang. She looked and noticed it was Naruto so picked up saying "hi Ruto- kun… what's up?"

"Hey Hina-chan I had called your house but your father said that you were working so I called the cell... why are you working so late… its 11:30 did you forget that we have school and a test tomorrow?" He joked.

"Nope really I didn't… I'm just busy making sure that I finish up the things that I needed to do at my job… look Naruto- kun can I call you back please I'm kind of busy but I'm going to call you as soon as I'm done.. Promise" she said

"Ok Hina - Chan later" he said

"Bye –Bye" she said.

Throwing the phone on the bed she jumped into the bathroom running the warm water on her body washing the excess glitter and sweat from the heat and previous pictures taken. Twenty minutes later she comes out the bathroom wrapping the robe around her body. She quickly lotion and put on back her uniform and headed out to her car. Reaching home in the span of forty-five minutes she ran upstairs to wish her father and Maeo goodnight and when to Riku's room to wish him goodnight also. Finally she reached her room and called back Naruto who picked up on the first ring.

"So Hinata you are home?" He said.

"Yup I am im just about to crack open the math textbook… we are studying chapters 32 and 33 right" she said

"Yeah that's the ones… Ok well thank you for calling me back and I'll see you in the morning" he said.

"Ok night night Ruto –kun" she said

"Night Hina- Chan" he said hanging up

Hinata quickly review and studied the previous methods for certain equations and finally going to bed at 2 am.

"*Sigh*… I hope I do good..." she said before falling asleep.

Next morning…

"Omg i'm so ready for this test…." Hinata shad as she got up to quickly bath and dress for school.

One hour later she was dressed and ready to leave. She passed by the kitchen kissing her father on the forehead…" well im off to school wish me luck on this test" she said as she got a toasted bagel and butter from the butler's tray. Hinata you know you don't need muck... you have you're mother's intelligent" said her father. "That's right Hinata- Chan you are a very smart girl we know that you will ace this test don't worry about a thing" said Maeo.

"Ok I'm off then tell Riku-chan that I said bye" she yelled as slammed the front door.

In ten minutes (sped driving) she reached in school finding a park in the student's lot. Fives minutes after she parked she spots Naruto's bright hummer. He parks next to her a get out the car and sweeps her into a big hug whispering in her ears… I missed you" as he claimed her mouth. She giggled accepting the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing her body closer to his. He groaned as she tongue playfully sweep across his. She laughs as she pulls away.

"Ok let's go and ace this test shall we Naruto –Kun" she said.

"Yes let's ace this thing… because i'm so hungry…." He said

She laughed loudly as they walked into the school building. They entered the class room when the bell rang. "Goodness we made it just in time" Hinata said as she took her seat. "Yea I guess we did" Naruto said then the teacher quickly said "ok class I would like to introduce our new student that transferred here… class this is…."

"Hi I'm Yuki Mecha I hope that I will be able to make friends in this school" …..

* * *

So this is the end of chapter 20

I'm just so sorry that it took me so long to update…

I've been busy for the school yr.

So I hope you like and R&R

~Mistress of Darkshadow


End file.
